Dedilhado
by Kaoru Urameshi
Summary: Meu nome é Taishou.Sesshoumaru Taishou.E n,vc n vai gostar de mim. N vai gostar do meu orgulho,da minha ironia amarga,da minha riqueza exacerbada,q provavelmente vc nunca vai conseguir nem com um ano de trabalho sem gastar um tostão sequer.
1. Início

"_Eu aprendi...  
...que a vida é dura, mas eu sou mais ainda"_. (W**illiam Shakespeare**).

**Capítulo 1 –Início.**

Sabe, a vida é uma grande baboseira. Andei pensando nisso por esses dias. Andei pensando em como existir é algo sem sabor e sem textura.

Viver é como morrer. Morrer todos os dias.

Morrer de cansaço.

Morrer de fome.

Morrer de sede.

Morrer de saudade.

Morrer de amor...

Morrer.

Simplesmente morrer.

Eu não costumo ser tão poético, desculpe se pareço um romancista falido de algum século passado, certamente não é minha intenção passar-lhe palavras amenas e afáveis. Não, não é.

Naturalmente sou um homem frio de poucas palavras. Alguém que gosta de ter sempre seu café quente na mesa e bons resultados nos papéis.

Pois bem, meu nome é Taishou. Sesshoumaru Taishou. Não me peça para eu ser simpático com você, porque certamente não serei.

Não gosto dessa coisa de que chamam de benevolência. Aos deuses! Eles que devem ser solidários. Bondade e compaixão eu deixo para os santos. Que a terra me consuma vivo se estiver pronunciando alguma sandice...

Sou um homem de quarenta anos, mas todos dizem que pareço ter muito menos idade. Pra mim, isso nunca significou grandes coisas, o dinheiro embeleza a gente, não é verdade? Eu sempre fui alto e com um porte físico comum. Tento me manter em forma e com uma boa aparência. Afinal, sou um homem de negócios e aparência é tudo nesse mundo.

Meus cabelos curtos e lisos já foram completamente dominados pelos fios prateados. Meus olhos são da cor do mel, são bem claros e profundos. Não tenho olheiras e nem cicatrizes, meu rosto é branco, quase pálido.

Eu não posso dizer que sou uma pessoa infeliz. Ora, ser infeliz morando no luxo, com um _Porsche_ na garagem para os dias normais, um _Malboro_ no bolso para as horas vagas e um _Scotch_ para relaxar as tensões não parece ser nada mal, não é verdade?

Bem, você não deve saber o que é isso. Porque provavelmente você mora num daqueles apartamentos que mais parecem APERTAmentos em algum canto pobre da cidade. Não, você não vai gostar de mim. Não vai gostar do meu orgulho, da minha ironia amarga, da minha riqueza exacerbada, que provavelmente você nunca vai conseguir nem com um ano de trabalho sem gastar um tostão sequer. O quê você ganha a vida inteira é o que eu ganho em um mês. E o que você ganha em um mês não paga nem o meu almoço.

Mas deixemos isso de lado...

A história ainda não começou.

Ela começa agora.

...

Fitava o teto de cor arenosa do meu escritório sem nenhum motivo aparente. As persianas estavam escancaradas mostrando a enorme Tókio que crescia sem parar atrás de mim. Prédios enormes, escandalosos, letreiros brilhando, gente indo e vindo. Não havia sequer um ruído, a não ser do meu ar condicionado moderno que mantinha uma temperatura agradável no meu ambiente favorito.

Já era de noite. Uma noite quente do lado de fora.

Provavelmente todos do escritório tinham ido embora. Aquele bando de sanguessugas incompetentes que me olhavam com olhos ridiculamente assustados como se eu estivesse pronto a devorá-los como um canibal. Bem... Talvez eu passasse mesmo aquela impressão. E, não posso deixar de admitir que adoro isso.

Mas a questão toda não é essa. Estava cansado de mais. O dia havia sido cheio. Fiquei pensando se não estava perdendo a astúcia. O meu faro aguçado, meus ouvidos atentos, será que começavam a me trair? Não queria admitir, mas estava cansado. Cansado de mais para pensar em projetos, em como faria para atender a todos os clientes tanto em âmbito nacional como internacional. Aquilo tudo já me consumia a alma.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer se não prosseguir com os negócios da família? Eu era o único capaz de tal artimanha. Eu herdara a grande Siderúrgica Taishou e isso era tudo.

Fui aprisionado ao terno _Armani_, a gravata de seda, que me sufocava, e aos sapatos sociais italianos, que viviam sempre brilhando. Fui aprisionado a isso desde os dezessete anos. Meu pai, antes de morrer, sempre me dizia, quer dizer, gritava "_Se não consegue ser um homem bem sucedido, Sesshoumaru, então você nunca será um homem de verdade"._

Você pode pensar que isso foi uma grande lavagem cerebral. Entretanto era algo de que gostava de fazer parte. Ele conseguia me convencer a fazer o que ele queria do seu jeito. Como, por exemplo, a me dar uma Mercedes como meu primeiro carro. Ou àquela viajem que fiz a Paris por ter conseguido resolver um problema simples que ele havia me proposto. E entre tantos outros mimos que nem tenho mais recordações.

Ele me convenceu a gostar daquele mundo. Daquele mundo aonde dinheiro vinha em primeiro lugar, onde não havia espaço para nada sem ser o trabalho. A Siderúrgica nos sugava, nos consumia. Fazia com que vivêssemos dela. Bom, se bem que viver de dinheiro não é lá tão ruim como dizem por aí.

Mas aquela vida repetitiva... Não sei. Me nauseou. Nada era mais tão interessante.

Olhei para o relógio, que anunciou sem grande alarde, vinte horas. Mais um dia sem fazer nada de interessante. Pensei em sair, era sexta-feira. Mas sair pra onde? Ir ao bar tomar uma bebida relaxante enquanto fumava meu cigarro favorito? Aquilo era casual de mais. Corriqueiro. Tive vontade de sair pra jantar num bom restaurante, talvez o _Temaki_, um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade. Mas sair sozinho... Aquela ideia me deu nos nervos.

Podia chamar Kikyou que era uma dessas inúteis que serviam para esquentar minha cama e dar o fora logo depois. Mas eu realmente não queria rever Kikyou. Já estava cansado de ouvir a voz enjoada dela, até mesmo seu cheiro já me deixava enojado. Não, eu não iria a convidar pra lugar algum. Se fosse a convidar pra algum lugar, certamente seria para o inferno.

Logo lembrei de Kagura como num estalo. Ela era uma mulher bonita, bem popular, de voz amena e sorriso falso. Não fazia escândalos. Eu a respeitava por ser quem era. Por ser a mulher mais discreta e mais bem vestida daquela cidade. Ela certamente tinha bom gosto, se um dia ela lhe convidar para ir até a mansão dela, não hesite. Mas isso certamente não irá acontecer...

Peguei meu celular do bolso, fui passando os inúmeros contatos da minha lista até chegar no nome dela. Disquei sem pestanejar. Três toques foram o suficiente para ela atender.

-Quem é vivo sempre aparece. –a voz feminina do outro lado da linha parecia sorrir.

-Está em casa? –indaguei com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Estou sim. Mas o quê será que o senhor Taishou quer comigo numa sexta-feira as oito da noite?

-Queria lhe chamar para ir ao _Temaki_. –falei sem pestanejar. –O quê você me diz?

-Mas agora? –ela riu de forma irônica. –por que acha que eu já não tenho nenhum compromisso, Sesshoumaru?

-Bem, eu não sei se você tem algum compromisso, –sorri irônico –mas se tiver sei que irá desmarcar qualquer coisa para sair comigo essa noite.

-Como você é prepotente. –ela riu como se meu jogo a divertisse.

-Estou errado?

-A que horas você vem me buscar?

-Às dez horas está bom pra você?

-Está ótimo. Espero por você.

Desliguei sem falar mais nada. Era sempre fácil a convencer no fim das contas.

...

Fiquei parado na frente da mansão dos _Miyamoto_. Um dos seguranças me reconheceu assim que viu o meu _Porsche_ preto apontando na direção da entrada. Os portões se abriram automaticamente e pude seguir um pequeno caminho, cortando o jardim até a entrada da mansão.

Kagura já estava lá me esperando pacientemente e bem arrumada como de costume. Kagura é uma mulher bonita e dona de olhos castanhos-avermelhados. Sempre que a fito tenho a sensação de estar entrando num mar de fogo profundo. Seu cabelo liso é de um negro brilhoso, mas não são muito cumpridos, chegam somente até os ombros.

Ela usava uma maquiagem nos olhos que destacavam mais ainda seu mar de lava. Um batom escuro nos lábios polpudos e um tom rosado nas bochechas que lhe tiraram a palidez.

Kagura ficou perfeita com seu vestido um pouco justo ao corpo da cor azul marinho. O vestido só possuía uma alça grosa e deixava as costas nuas. Usava nos pés uma sandália preta de salto que a fez ficar um pouco mais alta, mas ainda assim nem chegava perto do meu tamanho.

Percebi então quando ela se aproximou do carro que usava os brincos de ouro que havia lhe dado. Duas folhas que pendiam discretamente pela orelha.

Ela riu ao me ver. Entrou no carro com delicadeza, fechou a porta e logo voltou-se para mim.

-Dez em ponto. Você nunca se atrasa.

-Queria que eu me atrasasse? –sorri irônico. –Está reclamando da minha pontualidade?

-Claro que não. Estou só... Como se diz... Elogiando?

-Engraçadinha...

-Vamos, estou com fome. –ela riu brevemente. –E você?

-Sedento... –eu lhe lancei um sorriso malicioso. –Ainda mais quando olhei pra você.

Kagura somente riu do meu comentário capcioso. Girei a chave, o motor roncou gravemente e não demorou muito para passarmos pelos portões enormes da mansão.

...

Sabe, eu poderia ter me casado com Kagura quando tive chance. A família Miyamoto também era tão rica e poderosa como a minha. Teria investidores incríveis no meu calcanhar se tivesse me deixado levar pela razão.

Seria fácil, tão fácil viver ao lado dela. Ela estaria preocupada demais com os perfumes da _Dolce Gabanna_ e da _Dior_, vestiria _Prada_ quando quisesse, compraria algumas bolsas da _Victor Hugo_. Estaria sempre tão preocupada em se vestir bem, em estar bonita, bem arrumada que não teríamos tempo para brigar. Ela passaria mais tempo lendo a _Vogue_ do que falando comigo.

Ela não me faria perder tempo com assuntos do dia-a-dia, não me perguntaria se eu me sentia bem, se eu gostaria de fazer algum passeio num domingo à tarde, se eu poderia levá-la para viajar nas férias, que pra mim nunca existiram. Ela nunca seria capaz de me sufocar, de me afastar do meu trabalho. Kagura não perderia tempo com essas coisas. Ela as achava tão irrelevantes como eu.

Seriamos um casal silencioso. Teríamos alguns casos extraconjugais, mas não nos odiaríamos por isso. Fingiríamos que nada acontecia, pousaríamos para fotos de revista com um sorriso que não nos é característico e fim de história. Seria vazio, mas muito mais simples.

Mas eu, Sesshoumaru Taishou, sempre acabei seguindo o caminho mais difícil...

...

Jantamos naquela noite tranquilamente. Ela tagarelava sem parar coisas como o meu trabalho, sua família, seu dinheiro, sua recente viagem a _Bali_ uma província da _Indonésia_. Não entendi o que ela foi fazer por lá, mas resolvi não perguntar. Ela falaria daquela viagem a noite inteira...

Enfim, ela me falava coisas as quais eu fingia que escutava. Meu silêncio e meu aceno eram o suficiente para ela. Não que Kagura fosse uma pessoa desagradável, não era, mas naquela noite tudo estava repetitivo e monótono de mais. Não fazia ideia que até mesmo Kagura estava na minha lista de _coisas que estava cansado_.

Seu celular tocou de forma branda. Ela fez menção de não atender, mas eu a liberei das boas maneiras à mesa. Disse que poderia ser algo importante. Não se deve negar uma ligação, eu pelo menos, nunca as ignorei. Se fizesse isso com frequencia provavelmente não teria metade dos investidores que possuo.

-Me desculpe, Sesshoumaru. –ela voltou-se para mim com os olhos arrependidos colocando o celular de volta na bolsa.

-Não é nada grave. Eu compreendo.

-Era meu pai no telefone, meu irmão está tendo outra crise, preciso ir pra casa.

-Tudo bem, eu a levo. –assenti.

-Não, não precisa. –ela me interceptou um pouco constrangida. –Eu vou pegar um táxi aqui na porta e já estarei em casa. Você ainda nem terminou de comer.

-Não tem importância.

-Por favor, vou me sentir péssima se sair daqui correndo por causa do meu irmão... Não irei me sentir à vontade no caminho.

-Está falando sério? –indaguei incrédulo.

-Eu ligo quando chegar. Desculpe por sair correndo dessa maneira.

-Kagura...

Eu a chamei em vão, ela já havia se levantado e saído o mais rápido que podia.

Kagura sentia vergonha do irmão mais velho, mas não era pra menos. Naraku era praticamente um morador nas clínicas de reabilitação. Era alcoólatra. Não fazia nada pra ninguém, era um inútil. Se morresse ninguém choraria por ele.

...

Paguei a conta e pensei em ir embora. Aquela noite havia sido perdida. Não tinha planejado um fim de noite como aquele.

Mas estranhamente não senti vontade de partir...

E até hoje me pergunto por que não o fiz?

Teria sido melhor... Eu não teria me perdido pra sempre.

Resolvi ir até o bar que ficava no fundo do restaurante. Não havia muita gente ali. Os bancos ficavam recostados numa bancada de mogno bem polido e bem cuidado. Sentei-me no canto, longe de qualquer um.

Pedi um _Whisky Cowboy_ ao _Barman _que usava um uniforme completamente preto e uma bandana vermelho sangue. Ele era jovem, tinha um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Um sorriso estranho pra mim. Não conseguiria me ver fazendo aquele trabalho com alegria.

Ele me serviu em poucos instantes.

Tomei a dose sem pestanejar. A bebida já não descia ardendo fazia tempo...

Pedi mais uma dose ao garçom de sorriso fácil e no mesmo momento algo inacreditável aconteceu.

Uma jovem sentou-se no banco, bem ao meu lado.

Ela devia ser uns quinze anos mais nova do que eu.

Não sei se foram seus modos ou o jeito que ela apareceu, mas me fez ficar abismado. Completamente sem fala, sem reação. Como se isso fosse característico de minha parte.

Olhei para ela de relance e pude ver o quanto era assustadoramente bonita e singela.

Ela tinha seus cabelos longos bem negros e brilhosos. Seus olhos eram castanhos-chocolates. A pele branca, mas rosada nas maçãs do rosto, um toque que parecia natural. Não aparentava estar maquiada, só notei um discreto batom nos lábios.

Seu corpo era algo que não poderia passar despercebido aos olhos de ninguém. Era atraente, sem sombra de dúvidas. Ela usava uma blusa verde musgo sem alça bem justa ao corpo e uma saia alta preta acima dos joelhos. Uma sandália preta de salto fino completava a obra.

Ela nem sequer olhou pra mim. Chamou o _Barman_, que já havia deixado meu _Whisky_ encima da bancada.

-Por favor, um vinho tinto. –ela falou e sua voz doce saiu soprando.

O _Barman_ assentiu, pegou uma taça e a encheu com o líquido escuro. Colocou na frente da menina que agradeceu e pôs-se a saborear aquele vinho como se estivesse esperando por aquele momento o dia inteiro.

Ela estava mexendo comigo sem nem ao menos ter falado qualquer palavra. Senti-me acuado, sem rumo. Não gostei daquela sensação que ela me causou. Daquele atordoamento gratuito, se é que posso chamar assim.

Pensei em levantar, sair dali o mais rápido que podia. Talvez fosse falta de _nicotina_ aquela angústia.

E assim que elevei-me, ela fez o mesmo movimento tão rápido como eu. E adivinhem só... Ela conseguiu entornar vinho tinto no meu _Armani_ novinho... Poderia ter sido em algum _Tweed_ meu que eu odiava, mas não. Tinha que ter sido no meu _Armani_.

É claro que ela arregalou os olhos completamente sem jeito e deu um espasmo com o susto de me ver com a roupa manchada. E eu, devo ter ficado com aquela cara que tipicamente fazemos, algo do tipo _Não acredito que isso está acontecendo comigo._ Pois bem, não sei descrever essa expressão, mas qualquer um certamente a conhece.

-Me perdoe, por favor! Não foi minha intenção. –ela falou rápido como se estivesse desesperada.

-Esqueça. –eu lhe falei tentando limpar com um guardanapo de pano o estrago que ela havia feito em minha roupa.

-Eu sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo. Me perdoe. –ela lamentou-se de uma forma engraçada. –Eu sou muito idiota, muito desastrada.

-Esqueça, está tudo bem... –voltei a fitá-la.

Bom, maldita hora que fiz isso. Maldita hora que encarei aqueles olhos chocolates... Eu fiquei perdido. Completamente atônito. Ela me causou uma sensação esquisita. Tive vontade de fugir e permanecer.

Que asneira, eu sei. Mas ela sempre me causou sensações como essas... E nada que viesse dela parecia ser tão incomum assim. Nada era uma besteira absurda quando se tratava dela.

Ela tentou me ajudar a limpar a mancha com o guardanapo de pano, mas eu sabia bem que não sairia. Ela estava completamente sem jeito, extremamente arrependida de ter me causado aquele transtorno.

-Eu sinto tanto, de verdade. Eu nem sei o que dizer.

-Que tal me dizer o seu nome? –eu sorri largando o guardanapo de pano encima da bancada de mogno.

-Meu nome? –ela indagou sem entender.

-É. –falei como se fosse óbvio. –Você tem um, não tem?

-É _Watanabi_. Rin _Watanabi_... Mas pode me chamar só de Rin.

-Prazer Rin. Meu nome é Taishou. Sesshoumaru Taishou. –eu sorri de forma irônica. –Já que você arruinou a minha roupa, acho que me deve pelo menos uma conversa, o quê me diz?

-Ah! Bem... Por que não? –ela riu de maneira inocente dando de ombros.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Pois é, sou eu mesma de novo com outra fic.

Eu sei, eu não sossego. Hahaha

É que eu tenho tido muitas ideias por esses dias e as férias estão me consumindo...

Ou eu estou tocando guitarra ou estou aqui escrevendo alguma fic do Sesshoumaru e da Rin.

Enfim, espero que me suportem!

Estou com três fics desse casal em andamento e prometo que não irei abandonar nenhuma delas. 

Mas o quê acharam? Bem eu gostei de ser o Sesshoumaru. Espero que tenham gostado desse jeito prepotente dele.

Espero que tenha agradado. ^^

Um grande beijo!

Até o capítulo 2 ^^!


	2. Insanidade

**Capítulo 2 -Insanidade.**

Conheci Rin naquela noite, a pequena Deusa, de olhos chocolates e cabelos tão negros como o breu. Ela tinha um olhar sedutor, uma expressão pretensiosa, o nariz levemente arrebitado. Mas ainda assim não era petulante e grosseira como eu. Ainda teria de se esforçar muito para chegar a minha postura indomável e gélida. Talvez em outra vida ela conseguisse...

Rin era o tipo de mulher, ou menina-mulher, que você quer conversar a noite inteira sem olhar uma única vez para o relógio. Ela te envolve, te engole. Você se rende aos seus encantos sem que perceba. Ela sempre foi como uma bruxa, uma das mais poderosas e mais cruéis. Poderosa porque lhe hipnotiza e cruel porque está na cara que ela partirá seu coração em mil pedaços sem derramar uma lágrima de piedade.

Cair em seus truques era algo fácil de acontecer. Sua malévola casca de Medusa petrifica quem quer que a fite. Era tão fácil virar uma rocha inerte. Ela me deixa acuado. Me deixa sem respostas. Me faz ficar atordoado, perdido como um menino assustado num labirinto escuro. E essa confusão, esse mistério, essa arte de enganar, foi algo que me fez recuar. Mas recuar nem sempre significa fugir... Recuar pode significar simplesmente dar alguns passos para trás. E era exatamente esse tipo de recuo que eu dei quanto a ela.

...

Continuamos no bar do _Temaki_, totalmente distantes dos casais falsamente apaixonados e das famílias ricas que ficavam sentadas no coração do restaurante. Ali no bar, sempre ficavam os solitários, as pessoas que não eram muito agradáveis e que dificilmente iriam falar alguma coisa com você a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário.

Bom, mas acabamos quebrando as regras.

Ela virou-se para mim com aqueles olhos terrosos e cruzou as pernas num movimento rápido. Lhe paguei outra taça de vinho e ela riu daquela situação.

-Eu que deveria lhe pagar a bebida que quisesse. –ela riu enquanto levou a taça aos lábios polpudos. –Parece irônico pagar-me à bebida que arruinou com o seu terno.

-Um paradoxo incrível, não? –eu tive de sorrir de leve. –Eu não me importo.

-Então, senhor Sesshoumaru, o quê o senhor faz?

Aquele _senhor Sesshoumaru_ que ela lançou foi como receber um soco no estômago. Aquilo me fez lembrar o quanto nós dois parecíamos estranhos. O quanto eu e ela éramos diferentes... O quanto eu era velho para estar perdendo o meu tempo conversando com uma... Menina?

-Eu sou dono da Siderúrgica Taishou. Provavelmente você já ouviu falar.

-Nossa! –ela quase engasgou com o vinho. –Isso é sério?

-É. –assenti sério. –É verdade.

-Impressionante! –ela riu discretamente e repousou a taça já pela metade na madeira polida. –O senhor deve ser um homem muito ocupado.

-Esqueça esse senhor. Está fazendo com que eu me sinta um dinossauro ao seu lado. –eu tive de admitir nada confortável.

-Ah! Perdão... –ela se retesou um pouco arrependida.

-É tão mais casual e mais leve para mim se me chamasse de _você_.

-Tudo bem... Sesshoumaru. –ela riu de um jeito divertido, como se estivesse sendo irônica. –Assim está bom pra você?

-Está. –assenti com um sorriso muito mais irônico e maldoso que o dela.

-Sabe, seu trabalho deve ser algo interessante. Ser o seu próprio chefe é algo que todos querem na vida. –ela voltou a tomar o vinho tinto. –É bem melhor quando não há riscos de ser demitido e fazer o que bem entender.

-Ser o chefe tem suas vantagens, admito, mas também não é uma grande maravilha. –acabei rindo com aquelas palavras. –Não. Esqueça o que eu falei.

Ela riu junto comigo. Terminou o seu vinho tinto com um último gole e eu acabei me rendendo a mais uma dose de _Whisky_. Ao contrário dela, eu não degustava a bebida, tomava em uma única virada. Ela fez cara de dor, ao me ver beber o que me deixou confuso.

-O quê foi?

-Como consegue tomar isso? É tão forte.

-Forte? –sorri repousando o copo na bancada. –Talvez nas primeiras vezes. Depois você se acostuma.

Ela sorriu antes de fixar os olhos de mim e soltar-me a primeira sequência de palavras que me fizeram ficar encantado.

-Sabe, acostumar-se com certas situações talvez não soe tão bom assim. Acostumar-se com o gosto amargo e a ardência, não parece algo agradável. Por que se acostumar com isso? Ninguém precisa se render a isso se não quiser. Acostumar-se a coisas dolorosas com certeza não faz parte de minha meta de vida.

Eu tive de sorrir para fingir que aquelas palavras não surtiram nenhum efeito. Não sei se saiu de maneira convincente, mas foi o melhor que eu pude fazer diante daquele baque.

-Mas e quanto a você, Rin? O quê faz? –tentei mudar de assunto e por sorte consegui.

-Bem, muitas coisas, mas ainda assim creio que não tenho metade da sua ocupação. Eu sou Arquiteta. Trabalho na empresa do meu pai. Ele esperava que eu assumisse a empresa após a morte dele, mas isso é algo que estou dispensando. Ele sabe bem disso. Por isso deve deixar tudo para o meu irmãozinho irresponsável.

-Ah! –soltei um espasmo ao ligar o nome a pessoa. –Mas é claro. Watanabe! Seu pai é Miuga Watanabe, não é?

-Sim. –assentiu sem muito entusiasmo. –O próprio.

-Já encontrei com o senhor Watanabe algumas vezes. Ele é um homem de muito bom gosto.

-É... Uma das qualidades dele sem dúvidas é o bom gosto. –ela sorriu parecendo não muito contente.

-Não se relaciona bem com ele? –arrisquei ao ver a sua expressão.

-Não é isso... É só que... Bem, vamos deixar o meu pai de lado.

-Como quiser. –dei de ombros, aquilo não fazia a menor diferença.

-Então, senh... Digo, Sesshoumaru. –ela corrigiu-se rapidamente de maneira engraçada. –Você vem sempre aqui beber sozinho enquanto alguma maluca desastrada lhe derruba vinho tinto na roupa?

-Não. Essa é a primeira vez. –sorri balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Na verdade, não vim só. Estava acompanhado de uma... Amiga.

-Ah... –ela sorriu divertindo-se com minha hesitação em falar sobre Kagura.

-Ela teve um pequeno imprevisto, acabou indo embora cedo demais.

-As coisas nem sempre saem como esperamos, não é?

-É. –concordei. –E quanto a você? Também costuma vir sozinha aqui e derrubar vinho tinto em homens mais velhos?

-Não. –ela riu com minha provocação e fez exatamente o mesmo que eu. –Vim com um... Amigo.

-E esse amigo também teve um imprevisto? –sugeri erguendo as sobrancelhas de modo irônico.

-Não. Eu o mandei embora. –admitiu sem muitos problemas. –Kohaku, estava muito cansado. Mal conseguia formar frases. Coloquei ele dentro de um táxi e acabei ficando por aqui.

-Uma coincidência notável.

-É...

...

Ora, eu sei. Você deve estar se perguntando porque tive vontade de ficar conversando com ela. Bem, a resposta é simples.

Kagura havia me deixado àquela noite para ver o irmão idiota e viciado dela, pois bem, com ela foi junto a minha diversão do restante da noite. Eu precisava de uma substituta, e como surgiu uma oportunidade resolvi tentar.

Na maioria das vezes era fácil convencer as mulheres de seguirem comigo. Principalmente quando eu lhes dizia quem eu era de verdade, mas com Rin não foi bem da maneira que eu esperava.

Seria só uma noite. Só uma noite e ela iria embora sem olhar para trás. Sem me fitar nos olhos e perguntar se poderíamos fazer alguma outra coisa num outro dia qualquer.

O plano sempre fora esse com todas as mulheres. Nós nos conhecíamos, conversávamos coisas que me deixariam completamente entediado e depois acabaríamos na cama.

E é claro que ela acordaria no dia seguinte sem ninguém ao lado com as coisas já prontas e um carro esperando na porta para levá-la embora para sempre da minha vida.

Era assim.

Com qualquer uma.

Exceto ela.

...

Rin fitou o relógio de pulso e pareceu surpresa ao ver a hora. Ela voltou-se para mim com um sorriso engraçado.

-Bem, eu tenho que ir agora.

-Por que ao invés de ir para sua casa não vamos para outro lugar mais interessante? –eu lhe propus, aquele era sempre o momento certo a fazer aquela pergunta.

-Desculpe, mas eu realmente preciso ir. –ela falou de forma hesitante, com um sorriso meio forçado, como se não tivesse gostado de minha insinuação maldosa.

-Tudo bem. –fiquei incrédulo. –Quer que eu a leve em casa?

-Não, obrigado. Eu vim com o meu carro.

-Ah, claro.

-Bom, foi um prazer conhece-lo, Sesshoumaru. –ela sorriu e estendeu a mão direita na minha direção.

Eu apertei a sua mão um pouco frustrado e acabamos levantando juntos de novo. Mas dessa vez não havia taça nenhuma em suas mãos.

Ficamos mais próximos do que o pretendido. Ela tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas acabou se afastando um pouco sem jeito.

-Ainda bem que dessa vez não tinha nada em suas mãos. –eu sorri irônico.

-É. –assentiu concordando. –Mais uma vez desculpe pelo terno.

-Está tudo bem, eu já lhe disse.

-Então... Até qualquer dia.

Eu assenti e ela somente saiu de perto de mim.

Acompanhei com os olhos seus passos até a saída do _Temaki_. Uma onda me atingiu em cheio, bem no meio do meu peito.

Eu não queria admitir, mas ela havia me impressionado. Me impressionado de verdade! Eu havia até mesmo guardado o seu nome, o que era a coisa mais rara que pode acontecer comigo.

...

A senhorita Watanabe se destacava não somente pela sua beleza e pelo seu jeito elegante de andar e sentar-se à mesa. Ela é incrivelmente passional, educada e jeitosa. Não ri alto, fala sempre olhando nos olhos. Quando sorri evidenciava ironia, provocação, mas não com intenção de demonstrar erotismo barato ou maldade sem sentido, e sim diversão, uma forma brincalhona. Um jeito descontraído que não lhe parece pertencer por debaixo de olhos tão duros e firmes.

Eu gostei dela. Gostei dela de graça, a primeira vista. Nas primeiras conversas.

E ao mesmo tempo a odiei.

Odiei aquele jeito dela. A forma com que me olhava. Com que tomava vinho tinto.

Ah! Era uma coisa estranha. Mas dizem que amor e ódio andam juntos... Não sei bem, só sei que não gostei nenhum pouco de me sentir atraído por ela. De querer passar mais tempo falando bobagens, inutilidade.

Bem, eu não era esse tipo de homem.

Era um homem de negócios.

Um homem frio, gelado, que não saía por ai falando com mulheres mais novas e convidando para um _Drink_. Foi infantilidade de minha parte. Talvez uma birra com Kagura por ter me deixado sozinho aquela noite. Por ter me trocado pelo irmão alcoólatra e fracassado.

Eu pensei assim por um bom tempo. Talvez eu só tivesse conversado com Rin para afrontar Kagura. Para esfregar na cara dela que não precisava dela, que podia arrumar mulheres mais bonitas... Mais JOVENS.

Ela com certeza, depois de saber disso iria ter uma crise histérica e procurar o primeiro cirurgião plástico para fazer alguma aplicação de _Botox_ ou quem sabe outra plástica. E eu iria rir dela. Iria rir de sua futilidade e vaidade.

Pensei que era implicância da minha parte o que estava preste a fazer. Rin seria mais uma em meu jogo. Mais uma na minha cama e mais uma a ir embora sem choradeira e promessas de amor eterno.

Sim. Ela seria mais uma a fazer Kagura se roer de raiva.

E mais uma a me dar o que eu queria.

Bem, era simples. E a coisa mais normal que eu faria...

...

Eu caminhei até o meu _Porshe_ preto onde um manobrista do _Temaki_ baixo e raquítico abrira a porta do carro para mim.

Não tinha percebido o quanto tinha bebido até começar a ficar tonto. Sabia bem que não iria conseguir dirigir o carro em segurança, e como não estava nenhum pouco a fim de enfiar a cara num poste e morrer, pensei na possibilidade lógica de chamar um táxi.

É... Eu havia exagerado no _Whisky_.

Assim que resolvi o problema de onde deixar o carro, avistei um _Audi_ prata vindo em minha direção. Os vidros eram tão escuros que não daria para enxergar quem estivesse ali dentro, mesmo se colasse o rosto nas janelas.

O vidro do motorista baixou lentamente e pude ver com clareza os mesmos olhos castanhos terra de antes. Fiquei um pouco atônito quanto a ela possuir um carro tão potente, mas acabei dando de ombros e lançando um sorriso irônico.

-Esse carro é mesmo seu?

-É claro que é meu. Acha que não consigo dirigir? –ela riu irônica.

-Claro que não. –sorri provocativo. –Um carro desses na mão de uma mulher é pior do que a bomba atômica na mão de um louco.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca. –assentiu de um jeito engraçado. –Quer uma carona?

-Carona? Sua? Acho que não estou pronto para morrer ainda...

-Está brincando? –ela arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresa. –Não tenho esse carro à toa. Entre, ou será que você tem medo de velocidade? Achei que fosse um homem de negócios... Homens de negócios não hesitam nunca.

Ela falou aquilo de um jeito altamente provocativo, como se me conhecesse muito a fundo para fazer uma brincadeira daquele tipo. Mexer com o meu ego não era algo que me agradava. Eu tive de lhe dar um sorriso incrédulo por aquela audácia.

Acabei me rendendo a sua afronta. Dei a volta ainda me sentindo um pouco tonto e entrei no lado do carona.

Ela me deu um sorriso cínico antes de pisar fundo no acelerador.

E eu sabia que tinha feito a coisa mais estúpida dos últimos tempos.

...

Sabe andar a cento e oitenta quilômetros por hora não é grandes coisas. Eu sempre fazia isso nos dias convencionais, de pouco trânsito. Normalmente a hora que eu saía do escritório já não havia muitos carros na rua e eu podia me divertir à vontade, costurando as ruas para chegar mais rápido em casa.

Mas Rin estava andando a duzentos e trinta quilômetros por hora. Eu tive que soltar um espasmo de surpresa. Acho que a adrenalina acabou cortando um pouco do efeito do álcool. Fiquei com os olhos mais abertos do que o normal. Confiar em mim dirigindo era uma coisa... Agora confiar numa distraída tagarela era outra. Acabei me arrependendo de entrar naquele carro.

Ela era louca, sem dúvidas! Cortou todos os carros que encontrou pelo caminho. E dirigia maravilhosamente bem... Não vou dizer que era melhor do que eu porque meu narcisismo e meu orgulho não permitem.

Mas ela era quase como uma corredora de rua. Só faltava o nitro, o néon e uma música agitada do _Velozes e Furiosos_. Acabei rindo de escárnio ao pensar naquilo.

-O quê foi? Se divertindo? –ela sorriu e me olhou sorrateira.

-É... Um pouco. –assenti. –Você é uma mulher interessante.

-Obrigado! –ela riu enquanto cortava mais um carro e virava a direita. Os pneus gemeram um pouco. –Estamos perto da sua casa?

-Como vou saber? –acabei rindo e dando de ombros. –Eu mal consigo enxergar onde estamos. Está querendo me matar?

-Desculpe se estou indo rápido de mais pra você. –a forma com que ela falou aquelas palavras me intimidou. Ela estava brincando comigo, zombando de mim. Como se eu tivesse ido devagar a noite inteira. Como se eu não a tivesse convencido.

-Está zombando de mim? –balancei a cabeça negativamente adorando aquele jogo. –Não sabe com quem está falando.

-Ah, não? Bem, eu queria saber então com quem eu estou realmente falando. Você não me convenceu com aquele papo de me pagar um _drink_. Com aquele blá-blá-blá careta de homem sedutor e ao mesmo tempo respeitador! Por que não pediu logo meu telefone? Por que não foi logo ao assunto? Pensei que fosse mais direto. Eu arruinei o seu Armani, como alguém poderia sorrir com uma coisa dessas? Meu pai teria me decapitado se fizesse isso com ele.

-Como é que é? Você está bêbada?

Ela riu e constatei que sim.

Era melhor ter pegado meu táxi.

Ou ter enfiado a cabeça dentro de um liquidificador, o resultado no final teria sido o mesmo.

...

Rin tinha as maçãs do rosto coradas. Assim que parou o _Audi_ no jardim da mansão pareceu cansada de mais para dirigir. Ela recostou mais as costas no banco de couro do carro e cerrou os olhos fortemente.

Já eram três da manhã. E Kagura não me ligou como tinha dito que faria. Quem sabe o irmão dela não tinha morrido? Seria uma benção! Uma notícia boa demais pra ser verdade.

No silêncio do carro, da madrugada, notei que Rin havia apagado com as mãos no volante. Fiquei apavorado quando pensei que isso pudesse ter acontecido enquanto ela estivesse dirigindo. Que tipo de maluca faz uma coisa dessas? Engoli a seco e balancei a cabeça negativamente. E foi a vez de pensar ao contrário: Que tipo de maluco aceita uma carona dessas?

A sacudi de leve e ela nem deu sinal de vida. Suspirei completamente atônito. Não sabia o que fazer em relação a ela.

Tentei de novo acordá-la. Chamei seu nome uma centena de vezes e nada.

Até que por fim ela soltou um murmúrio.

-Me deixe ficar... Sesshoumaru.

Eu acabei rosnando impaciente. A minha vingança contra Kagura tinha se voltado contra

mim. Eu não iria querer ver a cara daquela maluca delinquente de novo. Isso que eu merecia levar por falar tão mal de Naraku. Acabei bêbado e com uma bêbada pior ainda ao meu lado. Que ironia! Seria melhor ainda se ela fosse alcoólatra para ficar mais sarcástico ainda.

Eu não queria concordar com aquela ideia maluca. Não queria de forma alguma levá-la para dentro da minha casa. Ela definitivamente não fazia o meu estilo. Éramos pessoas completamente diferentes e eu realmente agradecia por isso. Tive vontade de largá-la ali mesmo no carro. Com a cara no volante.

Mas algo insuportável gritou dentro de mim.

Eu não conseguiria deixá-la simplesmente ali.

E não me pergunte o porque! Eu realmente não faço ideia porque concordei em levá-la para dentro.

Eu só sei que aquela fragilidade que ela apresentou naqueles minutos de paz dentro do carro me fizeram pensar duas vezes. Era como se ela possuísse alguma força, sobrenatural é claro, que me fez reconsiderar.

Ela tinha me impressionado. E isso era tudo.

A primeira impressão é a que fica, não é mesmo?

Embora ela tenha derrubado vinho tinto no meu _Armani_, me dito várias palavras irônicas e quase me matado belissimamente em seu _Audi_ prata, eu não consegui simplesmente sentir raiva dela.

E acredite, eu sei bem quando estou com raiva... E você não iria querer estar por perto quando isso acontecesse.

Pois bem, com um suspiro completamente atônito e incrédulo resolvi levá-la para dentro.

Eu a peguei no colo, por sorte era leve e minha sanidade voltava aos poucos. Eu não era do tipo que caía quando bebia. Isso nunca me aconteceu. Só ficava levemente tonto, esse era o máximo de meu efeito.

...

Sabem, teria sido melhor se ela tivesse passado a noite dentro do seu _Audi_ prata. Ele ainda cheirava a carro novo, era confortável e evitaria o seu constrangimento matinal.

Mas por outro lado, não teria sido tão divertido...

É... Eu sei.

Eu sou um milionário excêntrico.

Não sinta inveja da parte do milionário... Talvez um dia você chegue lá... Rá!

...

Pois bem, naquela noite, eu a repousei na minha cama de casal duplo.

Ela não iria se importar com esse pequeno incidente, iria? Bem, eu não estava nem aí.

Ela me devia aquilo até onde eu sabia. Não tinha o direito de exigir onde queria ficar, até onde eu saiba, quando se está dormindo não temos muito direito de escolha.

Tirei seus sapatos levemente e ela só se remexeu um pouco no edredom macio como uma criança. Pareceu balbuciar algumas palavras, mas estava sonolenta e bêbada demais para falar qualquer coisa.

Acabei a fitando um pouco, sobre a luz bruxuleante do meu abajur. Ela estava incrivelmente bonita e totalmente indefesa.

Fiquei pensando se eu fosse um sádico, o que ela iria fazer naquele estado? Quanta maluquice insana! Como pode sair por ai oferecendo caronas a homens como... Como eu?

Ela não lia jornal não? Não via televisão? Que tipo de garota estúpida ela era?

Mas acho que era uma estúpida sortuda. Eu não iria fazer nada contra a vontade dela. Não sou desse tipo...

Acabei tirando meus sapatos, meu terno manchado e minha camisa social. Joguei-me na cama e ela nem se mexeu. Continuou a balbuciar palavras ininteligíveis. Como resmungava quando dormia, Deus!

E foi então que fechei os olhos...

E minha vida tinha sido perdida pra sempre.

...

Eu me levantei antes dela, óbvio.

Fiz toda a higiene matinal e fui para a varanda do meu quarto aproveitar a brisa fresca e o sol quente do verão que eu tanto adorava admirar de dentro do meu escritório com o ar condicionado ligado...

Um dos empregados me trouxe uma bandeja recheada com o meu café da manhã, e deixou sobre a mesa que eu possuía do lado de fora.

Provavelmente tinha feito isso quando eu estava no banheiro. Os empregados sempre foram muito discretos e silenciosos.

Sentei-me na cadeira reclinável e comecei a tomar um pouco de café bem amargo e quente. Descia bem depois de uma noite de bebedeira.

E antes que eu pudesse pegar o jornal, ela surgiu na porta da varanda com os olhos estreitos, quase cerrados. Os cabelos levemente bagunçados e uma cara nada saudável. Não parecia nada bem, nada alegre como na noite anterior. Mas ainda assim ela era uma visão. Ainda possuía uma beleza pura e singela. A beleza de Deusa que eu me referi.

Rin não pareceu satisfeita com a claridade do lado de fora, colocou a mão encima dos olhos para tentar fazer sombra.

-Então a montanha se reergueu. –eu lhe disse irônico.

-Você já teve alguma ressaca de vinho tinto alguma vez na vida? É a pior resseca do mundo...

Ela sentou-se na cadeira do meu lado e me fitou com os olhos pequenos, quase sumindo embaixo de suas pálpebras. Parecia fazer um esforço imenso para me fitar.

-Desculpe por ontem. Eu fiz coisas estúpidas. Deve estar me achando uma maluca.

-É. Estou sim. –assenti sem problemas.

-Eu adoraria que me contasse o que eu fiz... Só me lembro de ter parado o carro, nada mais.

-Ah... Está achando que... –eu sorri brevemente, balancei a cabeça negativamente. –Não. Não houve nada. Eu só a trouxe para o meu quarto.

-Ah, isso é um alívio. –ela suspirou sentindo-se um pouco menos culpada.

-Seria tão terrível assim?

-Seria. –ela assentiu sem pestanejar, mas logo balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Quer dizer... Olha, não se ofenda, está bem? É que só... Eu só... Ah, esqueça.

Eu ri daquela maluquice. Ri do quanto ela era idiotamente estúpida. Se é que isso existe e se existir, pode ter certeza de que é ela.

-Olha, seria ótimo se você...

E antes que eu pudesse falar _seria ótimo que você fosse._ Um celular tocou alto, parecia emanar do bolso de Rin.

Ela levou um susto assim como eu. Pegou o celular rapidamente, parecia sentir uma dor imensa com aquela melodia. A enxaqueca deveria estar insuportável.

-O quê é? –ela resmungou irritada.

Rin disse algumas palavras como "aham", "é", "não", "está tudo bem", "sim", "depois", "farei o possível" e em seguida desligou. Ela me pareceu tão monossílaba quanto eu ao telefone. Fiquei espantado ao presenciar aquela cena. Será que eu poderia ser tão mais seco do que aquilo? Eu duvidava.

Num minuto ela estava de pé. Caminhou até o parapeito branco da minha varanda e ficou a olhar com dificuldade o meu imenso jardim embaixo de nossos pés. Ela estava quieta, com uma expressão esquisita. Resolvi não perguntar, não era da minha conta e estava ficando impaciente. Queria realmente que ela fosse. Não estava gostando daquilo. Não fazia parte do plano.

-Sabe... –ela começou ainda virada de costas para mim. –A vida é mesmo uma besteira imensa. Um grande vazio. Viver é como morrer todos os dias. Morrer de todas as formas. A cada dia, a cada hora, minuto ou segundo, morremos. Um pouco de nós fica para trás, um pouco de nós deixa de existir. Queria entender tantas coisas, mas não tenho tempo nem pra respirar ar puro. A vida é meu escritório, é aquela empresa sufocante, as pessoas que não suporto... Estou cansada demais. Cansada de tudo isso.

E por um momento eu parei completamente. Se eu tivesse com uma xícara de café na mão sem sombra de dúvidas a teria derrubado ao chão. Estava pasmo demais para falar qualquer coisa. Ela pensava igual a mim, tinha os mesmos problemas, as mesmas dúvidas. Tudo.

Eu vi muito de mim nela. E aquilo me aterrorizou.

-Me desculpe. –ela sorriu desanimada. –Nem sei porque estou falando isso com você. Olha, preciso ir.

Eu engoli a seco e somente assenti.

Ela poderia ter sumido da minha vida depois daquela noite imbecil.

Ter evaporado. Virado cinzas!

Mas ela ainda voltaria pra mim... Voltaria tantas outras vezes.

Aquilo tudo só tinha sido um grande ensaio. Haveria outros encontros.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Pois é, acabei!

Está aí mais um capítulo!

Bem estou me divertindo muito escrevendo ela, além de estar colocando algumas questões pessoais e conflitos internos, estou simplesmente amando fazer um personagem tão complexo e profundo como o Sesshoumaru. Bom está sendo bom dividir isso aqui com vocês.

Acho que essa foi a Rin mais maluca que já criei na história dos fan fics !

Mas gostei disso.

Ela vai ser muito diferente de todas que já criei. Pensei em colocar uma face aventureira, madura e claro muito louca.

Vamos ver se essa mistura vai dar certo.

Agora irei comentar os comentários anteriores! Nossa Santa Redundância hahaha!

Gente espero que a Fic esteja agradando, qualquer sugestão, dúvida e etc é só me escrever.

**Rin Taisho sama **– Olá! Obrigada pelo comentário no capítulo passado! Pode deixar que farei de tudo para postar sempre. E será que essa era a Rin que você estava esperando encontrar? Haha acho que não né? Mas olha, tenho certeza que ela vai conseguir mudar um pouquinho esse jeitinho metido e mimado do Sesshy! Beijos!

**Nathi** –Flor você por aqui! Que felicidade em recebê-la! Poxa obrigada por me acompanhar em tantas fics. Adorei a sua presença. Bem, a ideia de um Sesshoumaru narrando me veio à cabeça de repente. Mas acabei colocando os dois um pouco diferentes do habitual. Um Sesshoumaru mais malicioso e egoísta e uma Rin mais louca e hiperativa. Queria ver se dava certo e até agora tenho me divertindo bastante bancando o Sesshoumaru excêntrico hehe! Sobre ele e a Kagura, bem, ainda tem muita fic pela frente, você vai entender logo a história desses dois. E a palavra exacerbada quer dizer exagerada mesmo, você entendeu da maneira certa. Espero que já esteja se sentindo melhor =/! Odeio ficar doente também... Grande beijo!

**Hana-Lis** –Olá! Agradeço o seu comentário no outro capítulo! Sabe, essa coisa de narrar como homem é algo muito natural pra mim. Eu sempre preferi narrar personagens masculinos, não sei porque. Acho engraçado bancar alguém que não sou, fazer coisas que eu não faria. Você tem razão quando diz que o desafio de fazer um personagem masculino é deixar ele natural, não fazer com que pareça bobo. Espero que esteja conseguindo colocar minha aura masculina na fic. É a Rin vai aprontar muito ainda com ele, espere pra ver... Beijos!

**Anny** –Amore! Que bom te ver por aqui também! Poxa, to achando o Sesshoumaru um arraso nessa fic também, super do _bad,_ ganancioso, não se importa com ninguém. E sobre a Rin acho que ela ainda vai dar muito que falar nessa Fic. Com certeza muita coisa ainda tem pra acontecer. Tenho tentado ser o mais rude possível narrando como o Sesshoumaru. Como falei pra Hana é um desafio interessante, fazer com que pareça natural, sem toques femininos. Beijos, amore!

Bem, espero ver vocês de novo por aqui!

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 3! **


	3. Veemência

**Capítulo 3 –Veemência.**

Foi estranho perceber o quanto eu era sozinho. Bem, eu já sabia disso há muito tempo e isso não era algo que me incomodava, ao contrário. A solidão e o silêncio me acalmavam. Gostava de ouvir o farfalhar das árvores no meu jardim, ver o vento balançando as minhas cortinas, olhar para o céu e refletir em todo o meu dia. Pensar nas coisas ruins, nas coisas boas...

Na varanda do meu quarto, as estrelas pareciam mais brilhantes e a lua mais pálida. Eu fumava meu cigarro e tomava minha bebida no escuro. Sentado na minha cadeira favorita. Saboreando o sossego, o isolamento.

Ah, isso pode parecer algo muito ruim pra você, dependente de emoções banais. Mas para mim, esse vazio, esse buraco, ele não precisava ser preenchido. Eu não queria que ninguém tapasse esse espaço. Eu gostava de olhar para ele, de ver o quão eu era forte e onipotente. O quanto eu não precisava de ninguém...

Por mais que, em certos momentos, companhia era algo indispensável, eu gostava do meu momento silencioso. Do momento em que eu me sentia, me encontrava comigo mesmo. Era importante...

Mas como você já deve imaginar, esse momento foi rapidamente desbotado de meus dias... Ela era uma presença barulhenta demais. Uma chama que trepidava, mas nunca apagava. Rin costumava ser como um vendaval numa tarde que poderia ter somente uma leve brisa. Ela era um furacão, uma explosão de anseios e sentimentalismo.

Ah, deuses! Como essa mulher é parva...

...

Bem, naquela manhã ela voltou para seu _Audi_ prata e saiu da minha mansão cantando pneu. É, ela costumava a correr mesmo quando não estava bêbada. Eu vi toda a cena da varanda do meu quarto, ela quase derrubou uma estátua do meu jardim e eu só pude rir com aquela cena. Rir do quanto ela era maluca e insana. E do quanto nós dois éramos parecidos e completamente diferentes.

Após terminar meu café da manhã, puxei o meu _Malboro_ do bolso e pus a tragar aquela nicotina maravilhosa que me relaxava e me aproximava mais um dia do câncer. Ah, mas eu não estava nem aí pra isso. Quanto vale um pulmão? Quanto vale uma cura? Bem, eu posso pagar. Quero saber quem foi o imbecil que disse que dinheiro não compra tudo. É claro que compra. É só saber a loja certa e pronto. Simples assim.

Com certeza quem inventou esse bordão lamentável ou é algum pobre recalcado ou um rico bonzinho que não quer que os pobres se sintam assim tão inferiores. Das duas opções as duas são patéticas.

Um dos empregados entrou no meu quarto silenciosamente, ele trazia um telefone sem fio nas mãos. Jaken era o mordomo da minha casa desde quando eu me lembrava. Era um homem velho, careca, com olhos pretos enormes. Ele costumava gaguejar quando estava nervoso ou quando tinha de me explicar algo, não posso dizer que não me divertia com o seu pavor... Com o seu medo de mim. Eu realmente adorava aquilo.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, –ele começou. –telefone para o senhor.

-Quem é? –arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-É a senhorita Miyamoto, senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Ah, Kagura... Me dê logo esse telefone.

Jaken se aproximou de mim com os olhos espantados, como de costume, e me entregou o aparelho. Mas ao invés daquela mula simplesmente desaparecer, sumir da minha frente com aquela cara feia, ele continuou ali, parado. Ah, ele não imagina o quanto aquilo me irrita!

-O quê está esperando para ir embora? –eu indaguei impaciente.

-Ah, claro! Desculpe, senhor Sesshoumaru!

Jaken engoliu a seco e saiu correndo em passos largos. Suspirei ainda irritado, mas logo voltei ao telefone.

-Kagura? –a chamei.

-Oi...

-O quê aconteceu? Você disse que iria me ligar ontem à noite.

-Pois é, mas não deu... Bem, meu irmão... Ele... Ele foi internado de novo. –sua voz parecia cansada ou abalada demais.

-Kagura, pra mim Naraku deveria morar nessa clinica. Tranque ele e jogue a chave fora. Garanto que seus aborrecimentos irão acabar. –disparei sem pestanejar.

-Sabe que não posso fazer isso... Ele é meu irmão. Meu irmão-gêmeo. Estamos interligados...

-Lá vem você com essa história de novo. Isso não existe. –aquilo me aborrecia, era uma tremenda idiotice. –Você é você, ele é ele. Os dois não tem nada em comum. Pare de pensar que é uma parte dele, você não é. Se fosse comigo já teria sumido com ele. Teria mandado ele para a Antártica com a passagem só de ida.

-Você é muito radical. –ela riu brandamente. –Mas acho que dessa vez ele vai...

-Se recuperar? –balancei a cabeça negativamente. –A sua esperança chega a ser uma utopia. Seu irmão nunca vai melhorar, Kagura. Porque é ele mesmo que quer estar no fundo do poço.

-Ele vai sim. –ela rebateu impaciente. –Você vai ver.

-Depois não diga que eu não avisei. –resmunguei aborrecido. Odiava ser contrariado.

-Escute, mudando o assunto... Estava pensando, já que nosso jantar foi interrompido, por que não saímos hoje de novo? Olha tem um restaurante novo...

-Não posso, Kagura. –menti pressionando minhas têmporas. –Tenho muito trabalho a fazer, preciso olhar alguns relatórios, analisar algumas coisas. Preciso entrar em contato com alguns investidores, fazer algumas ligações...

-Sesshoumaru, –ela rosnou irritada. –se não quer ir é melhor falar. Não precisa ficar mentindo, dando desculpas. Olha, eu não tive culpa por causa ontem a noite, está bem? Não precisa ficar irritado comigo.

-Irritado? Não estou irritado com você. Quem lhe disse isso? –girei os olhos cansado.

-Eu sei que está! Sei que ficou com raiva de mim por ter deixado você lá... Mas, eu precisa vir para casa, não seja tão mimado e egoísta.

-Olha quem está falando. –sorri de escárnio. –O mimo e o egoísmo em pessoa querem me dar lição de moral? Ora, por favor, Kagura, não seja ridícula. E também, eu tive uma ótima companhia ontem à noite depois que você foi embora, não tem porque eu estar irritado. –disparei sem me importar.

-O quê? Quem? –sua voz aguda aumentou. –De quem você está falando? Se for a Kikyou eu juro que...

-Kikyou? –eu ri adorando a raiva dela. –Não, não foi ela. Seria previsível, trivial de mais. E com certeza essas duas coisas não combinam comigo.

-Está blefando...

-Eu por acaso sou homem de blefar? Agora me deixa trabalhar, Kagura. Vai querer perder o meu tempo de novo?

-Tudo bem, você é quem sabe.

Kagura desligou o telefone na minha cara e eu podia imaginar como o seu rosto deveria estar raivoso. Dane-se ela. Não precisava da sua futilidade e banalidade...

...

Na verdade, eu precisava sim. Gostava dela. Gostava de verdade. Era uma das poucas pessoas que não me causavam ânsia de vômito.

Ela se parecia muito comigo, até de mais. Acho que era por isso que sempre nos metíamos em jogos capciosos e acabávamos brigando. Mas era uma briga que não demoraria mais do que dois dias. Logo ela estaria me ligando fingindo que nada havia acontecido. Iria engolir alguma aventura amorosa minha e seguiríamos em frente como sempre.

Nós não éramos noivos, nem namorados e nem nada do gênero. Kagura sempre foi a minha grande interrogação. Eu nunca soube porque a mantive por tanto tempo na minha vida, normalmente as pessoas não se fixavam a mim, iam embora depois de conseguirem o que queriam ou de se frustrarem completamente. Mas ela não. Com ela foi diferente.

Ela estava ao meu lado e não estava ao mesmo tempo, há anos. E nós nunca parecíamos nos dar conta de como o nosso relacionamento era algo esquisito. De como éramos infelizes. De como nosso jogo era medonho e cruel.

...

Pela tarde, acabei me lembrando que tinha um compromisso inadiável e que tinha convidado Kagura a me acompanhar. Ela sempre ia comigo a esses eventos, a essas festas insuportáveis cheias de milionários irritantes e estúpidos. Ela me acompanhava para eu não pular da janela ou matar algum deles.

Kagura era boa na arte de sorrir, de apertar as mãos. Ela se vestia bem, era agradável com os meus investidores. Ou seja, ela passava mais tempo falando com eles, com suas esposas do que eu mesmo. Era maravilhoso!

Ela era como minha válvula de escape nessas situações. E eu definitivamente precisava dela, precisava que ela fosse. Mas depois daquela nossa pequena desavença, achava pouco provável ela querer me acompanhar.

Rosnei irritado. Eu não iria ligar para ela pra pedir desculpas e muito menos implorar pela sua companhia. Não, ela sabia mais do que ninguém que eu não faria isso. O que me restava era a esperança de Kagura cair em si e me ligar falando para eu ir buscá-la às oito para irmos a essa droga dessa festa.

Fiquei esperando o dia inteiro. E nenhum sinal de vida dela. Eu não tinha escolhas, teria de ir sozinho já que ela não iria dar o braço a torcer –pela primeira vez. Fiquei mais mau-humorado do que o normal. Deus, como eu queria que Kagura fosse incinerada ou acabasse na clínica de reabilitação junto com o irmão dela.

Mas só foi eu dar o primeiro nó na minha gravata de seda italiana para ouvir o meu celular berrar. E é claro que só podia ser ela. Dei um sorriso satisfeito, minha noite estava salva. Caminhei até o meu criado mudo de mogno e atendi sem fazer alardes.

-Sim?

-Você ainda vai naquela festa? –ela indagou secamente.

-Vou sim.

-Estarei pronta às oito.

-Ótimo.

E sem mais delongas ela desligou. Confesso que fiquei incrédulo pela postura dela, vai ver que estava cansada de mais de meus jogos, mas também não tão cansada assim, afinal ela havia me ligado, não é mesmo?

...

Chegamos na mansão às nove e meia da noite. Isso porque Kagura acabou se atrasando um pouco. Estávamos no meu _Volvo_ prata, adentrando aquela imensa passagem que cortava o jardim com diversas madressilvas, estátuas de mármore, lírios e cerejeiras. Havia inúmeras luzes acesas, as mais variadas cores que você possa imaginar. Dava para ouvir da onde eu estava a música que tocava, era jazz ou blues ou algo parecido. Provavelmente havia uma banda dentro da mansão. Diversos carros iam e vinham. Havia pelo menos uns cinco manobristas que eu avistei. Um deles veio na minha direção e lhe dei a chave do meu precioso carro para que ele pudesse estacionar.

Kagura estava deslumbrante como sempre. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque bem feito. Os olhos castanhos-avermelhados destacavam-se com o delineador preto e com a sombra prata. Suas maçãs do rosto pareciam coradas, mas eu sabia que isso deveria ser culpa da maquiagem. Ela era sempre muito pálida.

Kagura usava um _Louis Vuitton_ legítimo, e definitivamente não tinha vergonha de exibi-lo. Eu nunca a vira com uma roupa repetida. Com certeza ela tinha comprado mais um vestido para aquele evento. Algo bem típico da parte dela.

Era um vestido longo, branco e sem alças. Havia uma espécie de faixa que modelava ainda mais a sua cintura bem desenhada.

Nos pés, uma sandália de salto alto prata. Uma gargantilha belíssima de ouro branco não deixava o vazio em seu colo. Brincos de prata também a enfeitavam.

Entramos juntos sem demora. Ela apoiando no meu braço com a mão direita enquanto a outra segurava uma pequena bolsa creme _Gucci_.

No salão principal cumprimentei diversas pessoas. Vários investidores, donos de empresa, novos ricos, pessoas das quais não me lembrava mais e entre tantos outros milionários. Kagura estava com seu sorriso de atriz radiante, parecia que nem lembrava mais da nossa pequena discussão e eu agradeci imensamente por isso.

O salão era impressionante, de muito bom gosto.

Como eu tinha previsto, havia mesmo uma banda. Eles estavam num palco improvisado, bem ao fundo.

Garçons atarefados serviam todos os tipos de bebida e canapés possíveis. Kagura não demorou a agarrar o seu Champagne e eu o meu Scott.

O piso embaixo de nós cintilava, como se tivesse acabado de ser encerado. Os lustres prateados pendiam no teto abobadado como numa cascata.

-Nossa! Esse lugar está cada vez mais lindo. –Kagura me disse com os olhos brilhando.

-Também estou impressionado. –assenti. –É de muito bom gosto.

-Onde está o senhor Fujitaka?

-Eu não o vi ainda.

-Que esquisito, será que aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Eu não sei. –dei de ombros enquanto colocava meu copo vazio na bandeja de um garçom.

E assim que me virei lentamente o encontrei.

...

O senhor Fujitaka é um homem relativamente velho, mas nenhum pouco acabado. É um senhor de idade conservado, de bom gosto.

Ele ajudou muito o meu pai, a minha empresa a crescer.

Fizemos acordos e alianças importantíssimas.

Ele é o dono da maior empresa de materiais de construção. A empresa _Shinkansen_.

O senhor Fujitaka fornece quase todo o país e faz inúmeras exportações. Sem contar que é sócio majoritário da empresa _Nara_. Uma empresa famosa de construções urbanas.

...

O senhor Fujitaka vinha vindo lentamente com sua bengala e seu terno italiano.

Seus cabelos lisos eram bem brancos e bem tratados, assim como os meus. A pele era castigada pelas rugas, os sinais da idade já estavam bem marcados em sua tez. Sua mão direita tremeluzia um pouco pelo _Mal de Parkinson_. Seus olhos profundos e negros se escondiam atrás das pálpebras cansadas e flácidas. Mas apesar da idade avançada, dos seus setenta e três anos, ele ainda era lúcido como qualquer outro. Talvez até mais lúcido do que a maioria dos idiotas daquela festa.

Mas o que de fato chamou a minha atenção, não foi ele vindo em minha direção. E sim a mocinha que estava agarrada ao seu outro braço. Quase engasguei com o meu Scott e é claro que Kagura percebeu o meu olhar de deslumbramento e pavor.

Rin estava bem ali, na minha frente. Agarrada ao senhor Fujitaka como se os dois fossem muito íntimos. Ela estava delirante com o vestido preto frente única e bem decotado, o que sugeria a todos que olhassem para seu colo. Uma sandália de salto alto também preta lhe dava uma altura que ela definitivamente não tinha.

Ela usava uma maquiagem leve, realçou seus olhos com tons de cinza e preto. Uma combinação perfeita para os olhos chocolates.

Assim que seus olhos se puseram sobre mim, ela sorriu de um jeito divertido. Como se estivesse tão surpresa quanto eu, mas não tão incrédula e estupefata. O senhor Fujitaka sorriu de maneira branda, estava contente em me ver e eu de certa forma também fiquei feliz em vê-lo vivo. Ele era uma das únicas lembranças que tinha de meu pai.

-Sesshoumaru, que ótimo vê-lo aqui.

Eu curvei-me para ele assim como Kagura que a essa altura deveria estar emburrada e se remoendo de raiva por perceber a maneira que eu olhara para Rin.

-Não deixaria de vir, o senhor sabe. –assenti sorrindo.

-Você nunca me decepciona, não é mesmo? –ele sorriu sincero. –Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho desde que seu pai se foi. Ele o ensinou com maestria. Seu pai foi um grande homem, um grande amigo.

-Eu sei, faço o que posso para honrar a memória dele.

-Está no caminho certo, Sesshoumaru. Sem sombra de dúvidas está se saindo bem.

Ele me deu um aperto no braço e logo voltou-se para Kagura ao meu lado.

-Está radiante como sempre, Kagura.

-Obrigado, mas o senhor é quem está radiante, como sempre. –ela sorriu sincera. –Obrigado por nos convidar para a sua festa.

-Que nada. Se não tivesse vocês aqui, não teria motivo para festejar.

Nós rimos brevemente daquela frase.

Logo, o senhor Fujitaka voltou-se para Rin ao seu lado e fez as honras da casa.

-Sesshoumaru, Kagura, quero que conheçam minha futura nora, Rin.

Eu me senti um completo estúpido em estar conhecendo ela de novo. E mais estúpido ainda por ver o jeito que ela sorriu para mim. Aquele jeito divertido, completamente irônico. E eu tive a certeza absoluta de que no dia do restaurante, no dia em que nos vimos pela primeira vez, ela soube, assim que falei o meu nome, quem eu era.

Tive vontade de me matar. Tudo se encaixou depois que me lembrei de como ela ficou surpresa ao saber que eu era dono das empresas Taishou. Da maneira em que ela quase engasgou com o vinho tinto. Eu tinha pensado, naqueles instantes, que era uma reação comum, normal. Mas não era.

Rin sabia absolutamente tudo sobre mim. Via isso em seus olhos.

Rin riu ao escutar aquelas palavras e logo deu uma piscadela para o senhor Fujitaka que a acompanhou na risada.

-Não é bem assim, o senhor sabe.

-Ah, eu já sou velho, Rin! Sei muito bem que você e Kohaku são mais do que simples amigos. Só estou esperando que oficializem as coisas.

-Um casamento? –Kagura sorriu aliviada. –Adoro casamentos.

-Não, o senhor Fujitaka está só brincando. –ela riu voltando-se para nós, especialmente a mim, com os olhos travessos. –Não estou pensando em me casar tão cedo. Ainda tenho muito que fazer.

Eu não sei porque fiquei mudo, estático. Não sei porque não respondi a aquela provocação. Eu realmente não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Havia sido um baque forte demais tê-la reencontrado. Não fazia tantas horas que ela tinha arrancado com seu _Audi_ e quase acabado com a estátua do meu jardim.

Fiquei atônito em vê-la e perceber o quanto eu gostava de seu jogo, de suas risadas, de sua ironia, de seus olhares.

Foi a coincidência mais deliciosa e patética da minha vida.

-Me desculpem. –o senhor Fujitaka se pronunciou solenemente. –Mas eu devo cumprimentar o restante dos convidados.

-Tudo bem. –eu lhe disse.

-Aproveitem a festa. –ele sorriu para nós dois e nos lançou uma piscadela.

-O senhor pode ter certeza de que iremos aproveitar. –Kagura assentiu.

-Foi um prazer conhecê-los. –Rin nos fitou daquele jeito risonho, como se estivesse adorando aquela situação.

...

Por mais que eu tentasse me impedir, por mais que tentasse retomar minha sanidade, eu simplesmente não conseguia.

Ora ou outra me pegava procurando Rin por entre as pessoas.

Não sei o que de fato ela me causava. Só sei que era forte e alucinante o suficiente para tirar a minha atenção.

Como uma mulher tão mais nova, tão menos experiente do que eu poderia me causar um frenesi tão coercível e impulsivo como aquele?

Nem mesmo Kagura que conhecia toda a arte da sedução, todos os meus pontos fracos, conseguia tal proeza.

Eu ficava me perguntando que tipo de mulher ela era. Que causava os mais estranhos arrepios e parecia dominar cada célula do meu corpo.

E por mais que eu a odiasse. Por mais que detestasse aquele jeito maluco e inconsequente, havia algo nela, algo marcante que me tirava do sério. Que me fazia voltar para ela todas as vezes.

...

Quando me dei conta, Kagura não estava mais ao meu lado. Estava um pouco afastada conversando com um grupo de mulheres eufóricas e fúteis.

Pensei em ir do lado de fora e fumar um cigarro, não haveria coisa melhor para se fazer naquela situação. Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos, completamente absorto. E aquela sensação me deu nos nervos.

Caminhei até o lado de fora. Tive que jogar conversa fora com alguns homens, mas eles logo me deixaram livre.

E quando finalmente fui para o lado de fora senti um alivio, um torpor imenso. Como se uma tonelada tivesse saído das minhas costas. Foi a sensação mais maravilhosa que tive desde que tinha chegado ali.

Resolvi me afastar da mansão. Percorri o jardim bem cuidado, com a grama baixa, bem verde e úmida pelo sereno. E assim que a silhueta da mansão foi ficando cada vez mais para trás, eu a vi.

Rin estava sentada num banco de madeira fumando o seu cigarro e com uma taça de vinho tinto ao seu lado. Eu hesitei por um momento, mas ela logo me lançou um sorriso e me chamou com a mão livre. Eu cerrei o cenho não gostando nada daquilo. Ela tirou a taça do seu lado e eu acabei me sentando.

-Isso que eu chamo de coincidência notável. –ela sorriu lembrando-me de minhas palavras no restaurante.

-Por que não me contou que sabia quem eu era e que conhecia Fujitaka?

-E isso mudaria alguma coisa? –ela tragou o cigarro e jogou a fumaça para o outro lado.

-Você é uma completa maluca. –balancei a cabeça negativamente desaprovando aquela situação.

-É. Eu acho que sou mesmo. –ela deu de ombros pouco se importando. –Lembra quando recebi aquele telefonema na sua casa hoje de manhã?

-Lembro.

-Pois é. Era Kohaku me lembrando da festa de aniversário do senhor Fujitaka. Eu sabia que você viria, o senhor Fujitaka sempre fala de você e da sua família. Sem contar as fotos que vocês têm juntos.

-Me sinto um estúpido. Você me enganou o tempo todo.

-Foi só uma brincadeira. –ela riu de um jeito divertido. –Olha, não é nada demais, está bem?

-Queria ver o que o senhor Fujitaka iria achar dessa brincadeira.

-Ele não vai saber de nada. –ela girou os olhos. –E também não me importo se ele souber. Eu não tenho nada com o filho dele. Kohaku é um amigo de infância.

-Foi com ele que você foi jantar ontem? –indaguei curioso.

-Foi. –ela assentiu enquanto apagava um pequeno pedaço de cigarro no banco, mas não demorou a voltar com os olhos maliciosos e acusativos para mim. –E foi com ela que você jantou ontem?

-Kagura? Sim, foi.

-Ele é uma mulher bonita.

-É. É muito bonita.

-Elegante e sensual também. –ela riu bebendo o resto do vinho num só gole. –Mas acho que ela percebeu alguma coisa.

-Eu tenho certeza que sim. –dei de ombros. –Mas não importa.

Rin por um momento ficou quieta. Colocou a taça vazia na grama e ficou a fitar o céu estrelado, livre de nuvens. Era uma noite fresca, os ventos balançavam seus cabelos como numa dança mística. Gostei de fitá-la assim tão serena. O que era quase impossível.

-Sabe, ainda não acredito que tudo aconteceu tão rápido. –ela sorriu sem me encarar, ainda parecia perdida nas estrelas. –Foi bom conhecê-lo, apesar dos pesares.

-Você é tão insana, não para nunca. Nem quando dorme. Como consegue ser tão agitada?

-Eu não sei. –ela riu voltando para mim. –Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza.

-Do quê?

-De que você gostou de mim. Gostou de passar a noite comigo mesmo que não tenha feito absolutamente nada.

-E por que eu não gostaria? –sorri irônico. –Você é uma mulher bonita, interessante, jovem...

-Não. –ela me interceptou delicadamente. –Não estou falando disso.

-Então do quê?

-Eu sei que você gostou de mim. Da minha pessoa. E embora eu seja essa destrambelhada que tanto você fala, no entanto, você está aqui, perdendo mais uma vez o seu tempo comigo. –ela riu levantando-se suavemente. –Sabe, você pode dizer o que quiser de mim. Mas de uma coisa você não pode negar. Não pode negar que eu chamo a sua atenção.

Eu deveria ter rebatido ou levantado e ido embora. Mas não fiz nada disso. Ela tinha dito a verdade no fim das contas. Rin chamava a minha atenção como nenhuma outra mulher. Eu sabia bem disso. E ter certeza e perceber que ela também tinha conhecimento de tal evento era no mínimo aterrorizante.

Pela primeira vez eu tinha perdido o controle da situação. Pela primeira eu que era guiado em algum tipo de jogo. Fiquei completamente irritado com aquilo. Não era nada típico da minha parte ser conduzido. Eu quem conduzia. Era eu quem dava as regras.

Fiquei completamente atônito.

No entanto não fiz nada. Não consegui desviar meus olhos do seu belo conjunto. Do seu corpo perfeito desenhado severamente naquele vestido, nos seus olhos travessos, na boca carnuda.

Ela me causava uma excitação involuntária. Uma explosão de anseios.

Ela estava certa. Não era só pela sua estrutura física. Era algo muito mais além. Algo que eu não queria descobrir o que era. Só sentir.

E num estalo ela aproximou-se de mim, senti o cheiro da nicotina, do vinho e de flores recém colhidas entranhados em sua roupa. Ela chegou próximo a minha orelha direita, sua respiração quente eriçou os pelos da minha nuca. E num dedilhado singelo pronunciou aquelas palavras.

-Eu também.

E eu soube de imediato o que ela quis dizer.

Ela também.

Também estava se sentindo atraída por mim.

Também chamava a sua atenção.

Também tinha gostado de mim...

Senti meu corpo esquentar. Desejei-a mais do que na noite anterior. Queria pegar-lhe pela cintura e beijar-lhe os lábios sem hesitação. Eu tinha certeza de que ela desejava o mesmo, que ansiava por esse momento tanto quanto eu.

E por mais que pareça ridículo, estranho, era o que eu mais queria ter feito. Não me julgues... Meu sentimentalismo andou desenfreado por aqueles momentos. Mas como disse outras vezes, ela mexia com as minhas vontades, sensações e almejos. O certo podia ser o errado e vice-versa. Só estando frente a frente à aqueles olhos chocolates para saber o que de fato profiro.

E antes que eu pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, ouvimos um barulho de passos. Rin se afastou de mim no mesmo minuto e virou-se para trás na busca de quem vinha assim como eu.

Ao longe eu vi Kagura. Ela vinha andando em passos rápidos, com certeza me procurando. E assim que seus olhos repousaram sobre mim e Rin, pude ver as chamas trepidando em suas órbitas oculares.

-Acho que a sua amiga não está gostando nenhum pouco disso. –Rin foi saindo de perto de mim e me lançou um sorriso sarcástico. –Nos vemos por ai, senhor Sesshoumaru.

Eu sorri cerrando os olhos.

E foi então que tive a certeza de que ela iria me atormentar para sempre.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Pois bem, mais um capítulo terminado!

Quero dizer que estou adorando essa Rin.

Sinceramente a achei muito interessante, uma personagem marcante.

E o Sesshoumaru, bem, tenho me esforçado ao máximo para mantê-lo o mais sério, frio e rígido possível.

Espero estar alcançando esse objetivo.

_**Referente aos comentários anteriores...**_

**Anny** – Queria primeiramente agradecer pelo seu carinho. Eu gosto muito mesmo de receber os seus comentários, sei que são sinceros e me fazem um bem danado! Adorei saber que você também está gostando do jeito dessa Rin, eu especialmente, estou achando incrível. Nunca tinha feito uma Rin tão espontânea e louca como essa. E sim você tem razão sobre os opostos, essa distinção sempre ocasiona uma atração involuntária sem sombra de dúvidas, mas acho que no restante da fic você vai perceber que eles não são tão diferentes quanto parecem ser. E pode ter certeza que é superdivertido narrar como alguém do sexo oposto! Te dou a maior força pra fazer o mesmo, tenho certeza que você vai adorar. Grande beijo!

...

**Nathi** – Flor (sabe que vou te chamar de flor pra sempre agora, né? Hahaha) Ah, eu sei que você vai comentar sempre aqui e nas outras fics, porque o que seria da minha fic sem a sua presença ilustre? =D

Poxa Nathi fico muito feliz em saber que esse conflito entre RinXSesshoumaru e SesshoumaruXSesshoumaru está agradando. Acho que essa Rin e esse Sesshoumaru são totalmente inovadores. Acredito que essa mistura seja algo legal e que vai dar muito certo.

Pois é, só mesmo a Rin pra oferecer carona pra um Sesshy tarado e arrogante. Hahaha, maaas acho que eu faria o mesmo. Não iria conseguir resistir! X_x!

Também acho que esses dois estão precisando de um sexo violento e selvagem! A ilha poderia ser numa do Sesshoumaru né? Seria o máximo! Ai, Deus, quem me deraaaa hahaha! Se eu fosse essa Rin já tinha atacaaaaaaado!

E concordo plenamente sobre o seu conceito de escritório. Principalmente quando vejo minha mãe igual uma lunática no trabalho dela u_u!

Mas enfim, espero você no próximo capítulo!

Beijos!

...

**Hana-Lis** – Amore! Pode ter certeza que estou fazendo o máximo para por em pratica meu lado macho alfa para fora haha! Olha é uma coisa engraçada de se fazer, com certeza. Eu sou parecida com você nesse aspecto, também acho superinteressante narrar e ler personagens do sexo oposto. Com certeza são muito mais divertidos e menos melodramáticos, com exceção do _Lestat_ de _Anne Rice_, que é o drama em pessoa, mas eu o amo assim mesmo haha. Concordo plenamente quando você diz que os homens são mais racionais, mesmo eu não sendo a flor de formosura e a delicadeza em pessoa. Assim como você também gosto de uma pitada de açúcar, que mulher não gosta não é? Só não pode por açúcar de mais! Se não fica insuportável! E príncipe encantado? Nossa sem essa. Ta aí uma coisa a qual nunca esperei. Príncipes não existem, e os que existiram, por assim dizer, não foram nenhum pouco encantados. A maioria foi muito do tirano...

E nossa estou super contente com o sucesso que essa nova Rin está fazendo. E com certeza todas nós, admiradoras do Sesshoumaru, temos essa vontade de tirar ele do sério, de fazer com que ele relaxe um pouco. E com certeza o melhor na fic é essa parte que você mencionou. De se ver no outro, de perceber o quanto são iguais e diferentes. Gosto muito dessa identificação, dessa analogia.

Fico grata pelos elogios, pelo seu carinho.

E pode ter certeza que essa Rin ainda vai aprontar muito pro lado do nosso Sesshoumaru.

Beijos!

...

A todas, novamente, um grande beijo.

Espero recebê-las por aqui outra vez!

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 4!**


	4. Melodia

**Capítulo 4 –Melodia.**

Se eu dissesse que Rin não ganhou minha total simpatia naquela festa, eu certamente estaria mentindo.

É claro que aquela pequena mulher de olhos enormemente penetrantes conseguiu me sugar sem grande dificuldade. Ela emaranhou-me com suas palavras tortas e sublimes.

Me encantou com a fumaça do seu cigarro pairando pelo seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar misterioso, quase místico. Como se não fosse desse mundo e sim de outro que eu não fazia ideia de que existia.

Quanta poesia barata! Quanta degradação infame!

Ela correu minha alma com banalidades como essa.

Injetou um veneno cruel e mortal em minhas entranhas.

Meu coração parava todas as vezes que eu a via, que eu a encontrava ou quando nossos olhos furtivamente se deparavam.

E mesmo que meu altruísmo, narcisismo e orgulho gritassem, não conseguia evitar correr para ela.

...

Kagura se aproximou de mim à medida que Rin se afastava.

Um paradoxo interessante que não fez com que eu sentisse vontade de sorrir.

As duas juntas certamente causariam um terremoto ou coisa bem pior. O gênio de ambas era forte e terrível de mais. Eram difíceis de lhe dar, de se entenderem. Eu nunca tive paciência para decifrar nenhuma delas. Aliás, eu nunca tive paciência nem para decifrar a mim mesmo, o que dirá cabeça de duas mulheres infames e insanas. Não, eu não perderia o meu tempo tentando compreender a complexidade, e nem mesmo queria isso. Afinal, o que mais me chamava a atenção, tanto em uma quanto na outra, era justamente essa confusão azucrinante que provocavam no meu ser.

A minha acompanhante deslumbrante e estonteante parou a poucos passos de mim. Kagura cruzou os braços com o cenho franzido, estava visivelmente aborrecida. Ela não olhava para mim, mas sim para a outra. Acompanhava Rin com seus olhos castanhos-avermelhados, que seguia na direção oposta voltando para dentro da mansão.

E assim que perdeu-na de vista, virou-se monotonamente em minha direção, com uma expressão ininteligível até mesmo para mim que estava tão acostumado com sua presença dramática e exagerada.

-Você já a conhecia, não é? –ela jogou as palavras que eu imaginava.

-Por que acha isso? Só porque nos encontramos aqui por acaso?

-Quando foi que dormiu com essa... –ela respirou fundo tentando buscar o controle interior a qual, definitivamente, não possuía. –Com essa Mulher?

-Está ficando louca. –suspirei cansando com suas insinuações, mas sabia que por mais que negasse, Kagura não iria engolir minha mentira.

-Acho que o senhor Fujitaka adoraria saber que a futura nora dele é uma tremenda vagabunda! –ela por fim explodiu, seus olhos finalmente pegaram fogo.

-Kagura, por favor! –a interceptei impaciente antes que ela começasse a fazer um espetáculo digno de pipoca e aplausos. –Sem escândalos e dramatização! Eu a chamo para essas festas justamente por causa de sua classe e descrição. Não faça com que eu me arrependa.

-Não pode esfregar outra mulher na minha cara dessa maneira e querer que eu fique quieta! Estou cheia de você! Cheia de seu jogo sujo! –ela rosnou irritada com o tom de voz alterado. Avançou mais dois passos em minha direção gesticulando como nunca. –Estou cansada de bancar a Lady o tempo inteiro! Eu não aguento mais ter que fingir! Não aguento mais passar por tudo isso!

-Vá em frente, Kagura. –dei de ombros enquanto puxava finalmente meu cigarro do bolso da calça. –Faça o que você bem entender. Eu não me importo, sabe bem disso.

Levei meu cigarro à boca, prendendo-o entre meus lábios enquanto tateava meus bolsos a procura de meu isqueiro de prata. Quando finalmente o encontrei, Kagura pegou meu precioso cigarro da minha boca e o atirou para bem longe.

Não acreditei naquela reação dela. Fiquei completamente absorto e irritado com aquela atitude infantil e mimada. Com aquela dramatização ridícula que estava cada vez pior e indo longe demais.

Levantei-me no mesmo instante, dominado por uma raiva incomum. A peguei pelo braço com força, como nunca havia feito antes. Ela lutou contra minha reação impulsiva, tentou desvencilhar-se de meus domínios, mas no fundo sabia que era em vão. Sua força nunca se compararia com a minha, e principalmente quando eu estava irritado.

Forcei Kagura a encarar meus olhos que deveriam estar medonhos. E pelo seu espasmo e sua boca semi-aberta pude deduzir que sim, que estavam mesmo assustadores. E aquilo sem sombra de dúvidas me confortou.

-Escuta aqui, Kagura, é melhor você parar com esse seu teatrinho! É melhor se comportar como a mulher elegante e sã que você é. Mas se quiser continuar bancando a maluca histérica, eu vou deixar você aqui gritando e fazendo o seu show sozinha! Estamos entendidos?

Kagura hesitou por um momento. Os olhos ainda trepidavam como labaredas.

Mas num segundo ela engoliu a seco e assentiu, mesmo querendo pular no meu pescoço e me matar. Contudo ela não teria escolha. Sabia que eu tinha razão. Tanto eu quanto ela odiávamos escândalos em público. E certamente ela não iria querer fazer um alvoroço justamente na casa do senhor Fujitaka.

Soltei o seu braço no mesmo instante. A marca vermelha de meus dedos acabou ficando estampada em sua pele ávida e macia. Mas eu não me arrependi por aquilo. Kagura estava precisando de um choque de realidade, e certamente minha agressividade momentânea funcionou.

-Eu vou entrar. –ela me disse aborrecida sem me encarar direito. –Conversaremos quando estivermos completamente a sós.

-Kagura, esse assunto está encerrado. –eu lhe disse enquanto girava os olhos. –Pare com isso, está bem? Sua imaginação está cada vez mais fértil e insana. Deveria voltar para o seu terapeuta.

-Terapeuta..._Tsc_ –ela sorriu de escárnio. –Você ainda quer me tirar como louca? Eu não sou idiota, Sesshoumaru.

-O assunto está encerrado. –tornei a repetir impaciente. –Agora, vamos. Perdi a vontade de fumar.

...

Por fim entramos novamente na mansão que agora tinha um conglomerado maior ainda de pessoas.

Respirei fundo inquieto. O lugar começava a ficar cheio demais para o meu gosto. Muita falação, barulhos irritantes e música alta ao fundo. Tudo que eu mais detestava num único lugar. Sem contar o mau humor abominável de Kagura, o cerrar de seus dentes e a testa franzida, nada relaxada.

Era melhor ir embora. Minha noite estava perdida.

Mas antes que pudesse sugestionar a Kagura aquela ideia, ela acabou sendo puxada pelo grupo de mulher histéricas e fúteis novamente, distanciando-se completamente de mim.

_Ótimo_. Pensei.

Eu estava sozinho no meio da multidão. Isso pode soar estranho, mas era justamente o que acontecia. Eu me sentia sozinho no meio de tanta gente. Completamente deslocado e apático.

Eu não fazia mais questão de ficar fumando Charutos Cubanos e bebendo _Whisky_ com aquele bando de homens que investiam em ações erradas e especulavam coisas das quais não eram verdadeiras.

É claro que, vez ou outra, tinha de conversar, trocar ideias com pessoas famosas e bem conceituadas no ramo, mas nada que durasse tempo suficiente para acabar com o meu ócio eterno.

Acabei conversando com mais pessoas do que pretendia. Mas por sorte encontrei dois investidores muito promissores e astutos. Falamos muito sobre minhas tentativas de expandir minhas exportações para o Ocidente.

Eles me indicaram alguns nomes interessantes das quais tinha conhecimento, mas não contato. Consegui telefones e e-mails. E tinha a certeza que havia alcançado um bom negócio.

Aquelas festas serviam basicamente para isso. Para você ganhar nomes, contatos, telefones. Ninguém lhe chamava se você não fosse importante. Não seria convidado se fosse apenas um dos milhares de ricos imbecis que se tem espalhados por todo o canto.

Não bata ser rico, bem sucedido. Tem que ter contatos, fama e ser alguém que valha a pena. Alguém que possivelmente será necessário.

Eu já tinha anos de práticas nisso. Sempre quando era possível me emaranhava em conversas alheias e conseguia alguma coisa. Mas por aqueles tempos eu estava realmente cansado de tudo aquilo. Cansado da melancolia do escritório, das conversas sempre tão iguais e furtivas. Dos olhares gananciosos. Do cheiro de charuto e maldade.

As cobras do escritório.

O mundo selvagem.

Era disso que eu fazia parte.

E querendo admitir ou não, já estava farto daquilo.

...

Olhei para o lado na esperança de avistar Kagura, mas não a vi em lugar algum. Tinha a perdido de vista desde o momento em que a dupla de investidores veio conversar comigo por algum tempo.

E assim que decidi ir atrás de Kagura para irmos embora, ouvi uma voz grave soando nas minhas costas.

-Sesshoumaru?

Virei-me instintivamente e acabei me deparando com um rapaz jovem que eu conhecia muito bem.

Kohaku é o filho do senhor Fujitaka, o único filho e herdeiro de todo aquele patrimônio, de todo aquele império que era tão grande quanto o meu.

Kohaku deveria ter seus trinta anos, não mais do que isso. Tinha uma boa aparência. Sempre que eu o encontrava estava bem vestido com seus ternos _Armani_. Seus cabelos pretos escovados para trás não tinham sinal de tons prateados. Os olhos castanhos eram brilhosos, astutos. Kohaku parecia estar sempre em busca de alguma empreitada. Ele ainda era novo, cheio de gás e expectativas. Eu já tinha sido assim em uma outra época.

As sardas embaixo de seus olhos inutilmente tentavam lhe dar um tom ingênuo, um ar infantil. Mas aquela pureza e ingenuidade de criança estavam a quilômetros de distância dos olhos maliciosos e duros de Kohaku.

-Kohaku. –eu forcei um sorriso assim que o vi.

-Meu pai falou que estava aqui, desculpe não ter vindo cumprimentá-lo antes. –ele disse enquanto pegava um _Whisky_ da bandeja de um garçom que passou como o vento por nós.

-Não tem importância, essas festas são assim mesmo. –dei de ombros. –Não se preocupe com isso.

-Como tem passado, Sesshoumaru? Faz anos que não nos vemos. Tive notícias promissoras da sua empresa. Parece que a cada dia que passa está crescendo mais e mais.

-Estamos tendo um bom apoio. –assenti. –O lucro realmente está acima do ano passado. Estou vendendo mais ações do que o esperado.

-Isso é ótimo. –ele tomou um gole do Whisky e me fitou novamente. –Passei os últimos tempos em Nova York e Washington, achei um mercado interessante por lá, vi muito...

E antes que ele pudesse continuar, uma mocinha muito familiar chegou na conversa segurando uma champagne que borbulhava teatralmente dentro da taça cristalina.

Rin puxou brevemente, de forma brincalhona, a orelha direita de Kohaku que riu com aquela atitude e voltou-se imediatamente para ela.

-Já está incomodando-o com seus assuntos de trabalho? –ela riu irônica. –Isso é uma festa, Kohaku. Por que não se distrai um pouco?

-Estou me distraindo. –ele deu de ombros com um sorriso. –Eu só estava comentando com Sesshoumaru minha última viagem aos Estados Unidos.

-Estava era falando dos seus negócios, e não da viagem. –ela girou os olhos fingindo aborrecimento. –Você deveria morar em _Wall Street_.

Kohaku riu brevemente e logo os dois voltaram-se para mim.

Rin bebia a Champagne me olhando de um jeito engraçado, como se dissesse _eu adoro brincar com você._ Mas seu acompanhante parecia não perceber seus olhos travessos e sensuais que me encurralaram mais uma vez.

-Sesshoumaru, essa é...

-Ele já me conhece. –Rin o interceptou docemente. –Você chegou atrasado para as apresentações. Seu pai fez as honras da casa.

-Ah! –ele soltou um espasmo surpreso.

-Sim, nós já nos conhecemos antes. –eu assenti aliviado por não ter que me apresentar pela terceira vez para ela.

-Meu pai está sempre a um passo de mim. –ele riu terminando o seu Whisky.

...

Eu me senti completamente desconfortável com aquela situação.

Fiquei irritado, sem motivo algum, por Kohaku estar o tempo todo a abraçando, a beijando na bochecha perto dos lábios, passando a mão em seus cabelos, às vezes agarrando-a pela cintura quando ela via mais uma taça de Champagne ou Vinho Tinto.

Era visível o quanto ele a idolatrava e o quanto ela não dava a mínima para suas investidas maliciosas.

E mesmo que eu soubesse que Rin jamais teria algum tipo de relacionamento com Kohaku, senti-me incomodado. Não, a palavra certamente não era incomodado...

A palavra certa era _enciumado_.

Eu sei que é ridículo. Completamente sem lógica sentir ciúmes de uma pessoa a qual eu conhecia tão pouco tempo. Mas eu realmente estava fervilhando por dentro.

Queria estar no lugar de Kohaku por aqueles segundos. Sentindo o cheiro de nicotina, vinho tinto e flores recém colhidas com tanta intimidade. Sem me preocupar com ninguém me olhando.

Tive inveja do relacionamento dos dois. De como se davam tão bem. De como os olhos dele brilhavam quando ela falava ou simplesmente se movia.

Quis aquilo pra mim. Desejei mais do que tudo aquele tipo de relacionamento tão leve e sincero.

Eu quase vomitei em mim mesmo por pensar naquela estupidez sem sentido.

...

Saí de perto daqueles dois antes que pensamentos como aqueles surgissem novamente em minha mente.

Fiquei com raiva de não achar Kagura em canto algum. Ela deveria estar fugindo de mim de propósito só para me deixar mais colérico.

Kagura sabia muito bem o quanto eu queria ir embora. Sua vingança contra mim não podia ser outra a não ser me aprisionar naquele lugar até a hora que ela quisesse.

Suspirei cansado.

Eu queria partir.

Queria fugir dos olhos travessos de Rin, de seu perfume único, da sua voz macia, do seu modo sensual de andar.

Eu estava louco para ir embora. Para me livrar de uma vez por todas daquela mulher que um dia arruinou o meu _Armani_ e me ofereceu carona completamente bêbada.

E assim que avistei aquele contorno feminino tão conhecido, respirei aliviado.

Kagura estava de costas a alguns metros de mim.

Dei alguns passos para frente. Passos estes que foram interrompidos por um anúncio que vinha do palco improvisado. A notícia me fez hesitar. Eu não tinha percebido que a música havia parado até ela se pronunciar no microfone que ecoou por todo aquele enorme salão abarrotado de gente.

Virei-me para trás imediatamente e pude ver Rin no palco com um sorriso radiante de sempre.

-Boa noite a todos. Bem, eu venho aqui nesse palco hoje para dedicar uma música a um amigo de tantos anos, uma pessoa muito especial para mim e tenho certeza de que para todos vocês também. A pedidos do próprio senhor Fujitaka venho tocar para ele, em sua homenagem. –ela sorriu de forma irônica. –Espero que ninguém saia correndo quando eu começar a tocar.

As risadas unânimes ecoaram brevemente. Todo mundo havia parado para olhá-la. Olhar uma jovem mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos amendoados sentar-se na frente do piano de cauda graciosamente.

E assim que ela dedilhou as primeiras notas eu pude ficar de boca aberta.

...

_Moonlight Sonata_ de _Bethoven_.

Era _Bethoven_ que ela tocava tão graciosamente com os olhos amenos e os dedos como aranhas que se moviam para lá e para cá de forma ritmada.

A melodia que eu tanto amava ouvir.

Por um momento me lembrei da minha adolescência.

Vi-me com dezesseis anos já com o meu terno e com a gravata sufocante. Com o meu uniforme de batalha de todos os dias.

Minha mãe estava tocando no nosso piano enquanto meu pai se encontrava deitado no sofá com os olhos cerrados, parecendo sonhar.

Ela tocava exatamente a mesma música.

Era a nossa música. A música favorita de nós três.

Aquela cena podia ser comum. Mas não era.

Minha mãe estava muito doente. Seus cabelos ralos e já sem brilho, presos num baixo rabo de cavalo. Os dedos magros, bem finos pareciam que iriam quebrar a qualquer minuto.

Sua pele pálida, sem cor alguma, aproximava-se cada vez mais da morbidez eterna.

Era Outono.

Um final de tarde Outonal.

A luz alaranjada adentrava pela nossa janela.

Lembro das folhas secas do lado de fora e do balançar da cortina leitosa quase transparente.

Estávamos em paz.

Naqueles minutos não houve titubear, nem discussões altas e barulhentas. Não havia nenhum telefone tocando. Meu pai não estava irritado ou tampouco olhando as inúmeras folhas de papel que se amontoavam cada vez mais em sua mesa de mogno escuro.

Só existia ali o nosso silêncio ameno e o dedilhado de minha mãe.

O seu último dedilhado no piano de calda lustroso.

E assim que ela virou-se para mim com um sorriso fraco e cansado, com os seus olhos atordoados e tristes, eu vi, sem que ela me dissesse, que estava morrendo.

A música havia acabado.

Mas ninguém na sala ousou a se mover.

...

Eu só voltei a aquele salão quando os aplausos estridentes e constantes ecoaram por todo o ambiente.

Eu estava de volta à mansão do senhor Fujitaka.

E não era mais minha mãe que tocava com toda a sua enfermidade exposta.

Rin levantou-se do piano com um sorriso radiante, os aplausos ainda não tinham cessado. Só pararam depois que ela curvou-se solenemente e desceu do palco para que os outros músicos pudessem retornar.

Eu não fazia ideia de que ela pudesse ser herdeira de um dom musical como aquele. Rin havia me impressionado mais uma vez. Aquilo já estava ficando sem graça. Estava cansado de ficar impressionado com ela o tempo inteiro. Quantos outros truques ela teria? Quanto mais ela me envolveria? Queria escapar, fugir... Mas fugir de si mesmo não é possível.

Eu a vi a metros de mim.

Rin abraçava o senhor Fujitaka que aquela altura tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Kohaku estava ao seu lado sugando-a como de costume.

E é claro que assim que ela desvencilhou-se de Fujitaka, ele tratou de abraçá-la de lado pela cintura e exibi-la por todo o salão. Exibi-la como se fosse um prêmio conquistado, o que de fato nunca foi verdade.

Abaixei os olhos. Já estava na hora de ir.

-Vamos embora. –a voz de Kagura ecoou nas minhas costas.

Eu virei-me para trás num solavanco e pude concordar completamente aliviado.

...

Fomos no caminho em silêncio.

Eu ia levá-la para sua casa, mas ela insistiu em ir para a minha.

Não protestei. A última coisa que eu queria era brigar no volante.

Adentramos a minha mansão. Eu fui à frente. As luzes estavam apagadas. Os empregados já deveriam estar dormindo.

Tiramos os sapatos na escuridão e os deixamos de qualquer jeito na porta.

Encaminhei-me para o meu quarto com passos rápidos. E assim que cheguei tirei a gravata e a joguei encima da minha cama antes de me jogar nela e fitar o teto completamente exausto.

Kagura continuou de pé enquanto tirava os brincos, a gargantilha e soltava os cabelos lisos do coque bem feito.

Quando terminou, colocou todos os seus objetos encima de meu criado mudo.

-E então, agora você pode me contar? –ela começou com a voz fraca.

-O quê você quer agora, Kagura? Veio até aqui para me aborrecer? –respirei fundo cerrando meus olhos. –Por que não dorme? Não percebe o quanto estou cansado?

-Eu só achei que você fosse homem de verdade. Mas parece que não é.

Ah, ela sabia como me provocar!

Kagura sempre soube qual era o meu ponto fraco...

Era só me por a prova, só duvidar de mim para chamar minha total atenção.

Mas eu não estava disposto a brigar. Resolvi ser mais inteligente e virar o jogo ao meu favor. Faria com que ela esquecesse daquilo de uma vez por todas, nunca mais me perguntasse sobre Rin de novo.

Eu levantei da minha cama como um demônio. A agarrei pelos braços de maneira abrupta e a sacolejei de leve a fitando profundamente nos olhos.

-Agora você vai ver se eu não sou homem de verdade.

Sem mais delongas a joguei na minha cama.

E é claro que ela riu com aquilo.

Ela sabia bem o que eu pretendia.

Tirei meu terno com agilidade e o joguei em qualquer canto. Deitei meu corpo por cima do dela num estalo.

Beijei seus lábios de maneira urgente com avidez e luxúria, aprofundando cada vez mais nosso beijo erótico e malicioso.

Escorreguei meus lábios para o seu pescoço enquanto ela inclinava a cabeça para trás e me deixava alisar sua coxa por baixo do vestido sedoso.

Seu corpo vibrava com meus toques ora afáveis outrora intensos. Senti as mãos dela desabotoando minha blusa de linho com maestria, como se soubesse de cor, mesmo com os olhos fechados, como fazê-lo perfeitamente.

Senti as mãos quentes dela em minha pele. Ela puxava minha blusa para trás e eu terminei o serviço a tirando completamente, deixando meu peito nu.

Nós ainda nos beijávamos loucamente, sem nenhum sentimentalismo ordinário.

Tirei suas roupas com tanta velocidade que até mesmo me impressionei. Joguei seu vestido para fora da cama, ela teria gritado de raiva se eu o fizesse em outra situação.

Vislumbrei seu corpo delicado e perfeito, moldado na lingerie de renda preta que ela usava.

Puxei Kagura pela cintura, a pondo em meu colo. Emaranhei meus dedos em alguns fios do seu cabelo e os segurei com força, mas sem machucá-la, só o suficiente para que ela ficasse enlouquecida. Ardendo por dentro.

A encarei profundamente naqueles instantes. Nossos olhos inflamavam com a excitação involuntária.

-Diga agora. –eu lhe disse enquanto via-na arfar. –Diga que não sou homem de verdade.

E Kagura não me respondeu com palavras.

Somente colou nossos lábios de novo e me puxou fortemente para que eu pudesse cair encima de seu corpo.

...

Eu não sei como não podia simplesmente viver dessa maneira.

Eu já falei antes como seria fácil viver com Kagura.

Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia... Não conseguia porque Rin entrou na minha vida. E não foi pela porta, foi pela chaminé!

Caiu de pára-quedas na minha vida com um sorriso irônico e brincalhão.

...

Kagura foi embora bem cedo pela manhã. Não ficou nem mesmo para tomar café comigo. Eu estranhei aquela atitude, mas ela acabou dizendo que precisava ir para casa resolver alguns problemas.

Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer com isso. O problema seguramente era Naraku. E ela não iria me contar porque certamente não iria querer ouvir o meu pessimismo a respeito daquela circunstância.

Eu tomei o meu café da manhã dentro do meu quarto. O sol do lado de fora estava queimando, não aguentei ficar na varanda. Eu realmente odiava sentir calor.

Eu lia meu jornal e bebia o meu café amargo em paz quando meu mordomo apareceu repentinamente, em passos lentos e silenciosos.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru? –ele começou um pouco receoso.

-O quê foi, Jaken? –ergui meus olhos dos jornais para ele de maneira impaciente. Detestava que meu silêncio matinal fosse interrompido.

-Há uma pessoa que deseja vê-lo.

-Há essa hora? –indaguei sem entender. –Quem é?

-Disse que se chamava Watanabe. Rin Watanabe.

-O quê? –meu coração parou subitamente e minha voz ecoou com urgência. –Você a deixou entrar?

-Desculpe, senhor Sesshoumaru! –ele falou apavorado engolindo a seco. –Mas não fui eu quem a deixou entrar!

-Onde ela está? –levantei-me num solavanco enquanto repousava a xícara de café na mesa e o jornal.

-Está no jardim, senhor Sesshoumaru.

Eu corri para a varanda do meu quarto para averiguar se aquilo não era um mero engano. Corri o mais rápido que pude.

E ao chegar no parapeito da minha varanda restrita eu a vi.

Rin estava em pé ao lado do seu _Audi._ A porta do motorista estava aberta escondendo a metade de seu corpo. O sol cintilava na sua pele e no seu carro lustroso. A claridade parecia a incomodar, pois seus olhos se encontravam semicerrados.

Ela estava linda, radiante como de costume.

Se eu pudesse me ver naquele instante diria que estava com os olhos grotescamente arregalados e com a boca aberta de tanta incredulidade.

Rin colocou a mão em formato de concha encima das sobrancelhas para fazer sombra nos olhos castanhos. Por fim, elevou o queixo e olhou diretamente para mim. Um sorriso ameno surgiu em seus lábios quando me viu.

E eu posso dizer, com toda a clareza, que achei, por aqueles minutos, que havia enlouquecido.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá meninas! Estou aqui de volta com mais um capítulo!

Espero que tenham gostado.

Eu adorei, modestamente, esse capítulo.

Bem, aproveitando o ensejo, queria comunicar a todas vocês que os meus posts devem começar a demorar a partir de agora. Como minhas aulas na faculdade voltaram, vocês já imaginam né... Vão acabar sugando minha alma x_x!

Então peço a compreensão de todas vocês.

Mas pode deixar que não irei abandoná-las!

Conforme o prometido terminarei todas as minhas fics =)!

_**Comentando os comentários anteriores... (maldita redundância!).**_

**Nathi** – Floooor! E sim, com certeza sua presença é ilustre hahaha!

Pois é, essa Rin é diferente mesmo. Diferente de todas que já criei. E isso só faz com que eu a adore mais do que as outras. Eu acho essa Rin tão segura de si, dona do próprio nariz. Parece que ela é capaz de tudo. Super independente. Acho que a grande jogada dessa Rin é essa coisa de não se rastejar para o Sesshoumaru. Ela não vive em função dele. Ao contrário, ela o fascina, o impressiona, não o sufoca.

Diferente de Kagura que vive aos seus pés, o consumindo sempre.

Hahaha e com certeza o Kohaku ficou totalmente sem moral, né flor? Mas acho que nessa fic aqui eu vou deixa-lo quieto, sem grandes maldades. Vou pensar no caso dele...

E você tem razão. Rin e Sesshoumaru ainda vão se encontrar muito e isso certamente vai bagunçar as emoções de ambos. Vai ser bem divertido, eu garanto.

E ainda bem que meu Sesshoumaru está sendo tão bem recebido. Fico contente por saber disso.

Flor, obrigada por estar ao meu lado sempre, me incentivando.

Gosto muito do seu carinho, da sua atenção.

Obrigada por gostar do meu trabalho. Sempre quando escrevo penso em todas vocês, cada palavra que coloco é pensando no que vocês vão achar. E é muito gratificante quando você vê a sua ideia se transformando e dando certo.

Beijoooos!

...

**Bruna-San** – Bruna! Que bom ver você em outra fic minha! Seja bem-vinda! Espero que esta fic se torne uma de suas favoritas!

Pode acreditar que me esforço ao máximo para deixá-la fácil e gostosa de se ler.

Também estou amando essa Rin. Como eu falei pra Nathi, ela é diferente de todas que eu já escrevi, acho que é por isso que gosto tanto dela.

E pode acreditar que não irei abandonar nenhuma de minhas fics, pode ficar tranquila quanto a isso.

Obrigada por me acompanhar aqui também! Farei o possível para essa fic se tornar maravilhosa.

Beijooos!

...

**Suzy Lindah** – Olá!

Seja bem-vinda!

Ah, ainda bem que agora você poderá comentar por aqui! Fico feliz por receber mais opiniões e comentários de mais uma leitora.

Obrigada pelo carinho!

Espero que esse novo capítulo tenha feito você querer vir comentar aqui novamente. Vou esperar ansiosamente pela sua presença!

Beijos!

...

**Anny** – Amore!

Que isso você não tem que se desculpar com nada! Imagina XD! Eu só tenho a agradecer você e as meninas por se darem ao trabalho de virem aqui comentar.

Bom, quanto a fic, fico feliz por estar tendo essa resposta tão positiva. Acho que esses personagens estão muito bem interligados, estão tendo uma relação bastante interessante. Acredito que essa nova Rin irá causar muito choque e muita novidade na rotina cansativa do Sesshoumaru. E é muito satisfatório saber o quanto todas vocês estão adorando essa personagem.

E assim que você começar a narrar alguma fic com um personagem do sexo oposto venha me avisar para eu dar uma conferida.

Beijoooos!

...

**Hana-Lis** – Ah, Hana, você não faz ideia de como adoro receber suas reviews! Muito obrigada pelos elogios que você vem me fazendo. Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim. É muito satisfatório saber o quanto minha escrita não está deixando a desejar. Eu realmente adoro escrever como se fosse o próprio personagem, acho que é por isso que essa fic é tão especial para mim. Eu me sinto mais a vontade em escrever dessa forma, acho que meu desempenho é bem melhor como narrador personagem do que alguém que simplesmente transcorre o decorrer dos acontecimentos. Acho muito mais interessante ser a pessoa em questão.

E posso dizer para você que também acho fascinante essa dependência entre Kagura e Sesshoumaru. Essa relação estranha que os dois possuem. Essa vida de aparências do qual o próprio Sesshoumaru já está saturado.

E acho que Rin surge no momento certo da vida dele. Acho que é por isso que ela se torna tão especial. Ela o tira da rotina, da vida de sempre. Ela o mostra o quanto as coisas podem ser diferentes, o quanto as pessoas podem ser distintas. Essa é a melhor coisa nessa Rin, que eu vejo. Não somente uma menina-furacão, como ele a descreve, mas sim, também, uma válvula de escape para um outro mundo que ele nem sequer imaginava.

E acho que o Sesshoumaru já está de mãos atadas, ele que ainda não quer admitir.

Enfim, espero ver você por aqui de novo! =)

E pode deixar que meu lado macho alfa estará ativo. Hahaha

Beijos!

...

_Meninas um grande beijo!_

_Espero revê-la por aqui!_

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 5!**


	5. Domínio

**Capítulo 5 –Domínio.**

Interessante como ela nunca chegou devagar. Como nunca conseguiu passar despercebida pelos lugares a qual frequentava. Ela nunca conseguiu isso.

Rin era um furacão, uma chuva de relâmpagos. Ela provocava, estrangulava e ria alto mesmo quando não podia ou precisava.

Uma chuva volátil e insaciável.

Eu não gostava do volátil, mas de sua voracidade, ah! Disso eu amava. Ela me deixava louco, com as mãos trêmulas. Fazia com que eu me sentisse um adolescente que por ironia ou mal grado eu nunca fora e nunca pudera ser.

Quanta poesia!

Os Deuses me amaldiçoaram tanto quanto eu os amaldiçoei ao longo de toda a minha vida.

...

Resolvi descer as escadas e encontrá-la.

Queria acabar com aquele constrangimento o mais rápido possível. A presença dela me transtornava mais do que eu gostava de admitir. Só de pensar que ela estava em minha casa novamente me causava um pânico terrível, mas que eu não transpareceria nem que minha vida dependesse disso.

Assim que cheguei na minha sala pude deparar-me com aqueles olhos amendoados que não se intimidaram a penetrarem nos meus. Provavelmente um dos meus _**adoráveis**_ empregado havia deixado ela entrar sem cerimônia alguma. Mas eu não os culpava, Rin conseguia convencer todo mundo com o seu sorriso despojado e sua lábia de comerciante.

Ela estava de pé, ao lado do meu lustroso piano de calda, segurando um papel pardo na mão direita.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos, jogados de qualquer jeito para trás. As olheiras timidamente arroxeadas pareciam recentes, como se tivessem aparecido ocasionalmente por culpa de uma noite cruel.

Rin usava uma blusa de alça branca justa ao corpo, um blusão xadrez azul e preto por cima e um short jeans curto desfiado no final. Uma roupa jovial e nenhum pouco elegante para quem tinha rios e mais rios de dinheiro. Aquela simplicidade me incomodou a primeira vista, mas como sempre, ela me faria esquecer aqueles sórdidos detalhes.

-O quê a trás aqui hoje? –indaguei de repente, sem pensar.

-Bom dia pra você também, Sesshoumaru. –ela sorriu irônica cruzando os braços na altura dos seios.

-Não foi minha intenção ofendê-la. –tratei de me corrigir ao perceber que meu tom saiu mais grosseiro do que o pretendido. –É só que como sempre é uma surpresa encontrá-la! Não esperava vê-la.

-Não precisa ser cordial. –ela riu brandamente. –Eu estou errada por aparecer sem avisar, não se preocupe.

-Por favor. –girei os olhos impaciente. –Por que você sempre complica as coisas?

Ela riu mais uma vez e acabou desviando seus olhos dos meus para minha surpresa. Dessa vez fixou no piano e ficou a analisá-lo em silêncio como se aquele objeto inanimado fosse a melhor coisa daquele mundo. E eu vi, naqueles segundos que podiam ter sido toda a eternidade, que pra ela, o piano representava a melhor coisa da sua vida.

-Você toca? –sua voz saiu baixa, ainda não me olhava.

-Um pouco. –dei de ombros. –Eu prefiro ouvir a tocar.

-Engraçado você dizer isso... –ela sorriu enquanto alisava com sua mão esquerda o piano. –É no mínimo um paradoxo.

-Tem razão. –sorri admitindo.

-Você me ouviu tocar ontem? –finalmente seus olhos voltaram para mim.

-Ouvi sim... Foi ótimo.

-Toco piano desde criança, é meu instrumento favorito. O piano é perfeito. –ela sorriu de um jeito esquisito, como se pela primeira vez estivesse sorrindo sem vontade. –Aquela música me trás tantas lembranças... Não me sinto muito bem quando a toco, mas o senhor Fujitaka adora essa música, não podia deixar de atender o seu pedido por causa de um mal estar interno idiota.

-Meu pai também gostava muito de _Moonlight Sonata_, era sua favorita.

-É uma bela música. –assentiu. –Pena que sempre tocada em má hora.

Franzi o cenho confuso, não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar com aquela história de fantasmas do passado. Na verdade eu sabia bem, mas não queria que ela parasse de falar, sentia vontade, de alguma maneira, de saber o que se passava ou se passou com aquela mulher dos olhos amendoados mais interessantes do mundo.

-Desculpe, eu estou aqui falando coisas sem sentido. –ela riu de um jeito descontraído. –Ainda nem falei porque eu vim.

-Não se incomode.

-Eu vim lhe entregar esse envelope.

Por fim ela estendeu o envelope de papel pardo na minha direção e eu não hesitei em pegá-lo gentilmente de suas mãos pequenas e delicadas. Abri-o sem cerimônias e o conteúdo que nele estava embutido me fez ficar surpreso.

Era uma foto tirada no jardim da minha mansão.

Uma simples foto que me deixou transtornado.

Havia quatro pessoas na fotografia.

A esquerda estava um homem alto, sisudo, que não parecia ter vontade alguma de sorrir e por isso preferiu seu tom sério e seco de sempre. Um homem sufocado pelo terno Armani e pelo charuto importado que carregava entre os dedos. Esse era meu pai.

Ao seu lado estava o senhor Fujitaka, bem mais novo e mais vigoroso. Nessa época a bengala ainda não o seguia. Seu sorriso largo era um grande contraste com a seriedade de meu pai que parecia um cubo de gelo inabalável.

A mulher estava sentada numa mesa branca de ferro. Ela sorria brandamente, estava bem magra e pálida com seu vestido azul claro e seu chapéu enorme branco a protegendo do sol forte que fazia naquela manhã. Essa era minha mãe.

E por fim lá estava um rapaz de uns vinte anos já usando seu Armani e seus olhos frios de homem de negócio. Os cabelos já estavam grisalhos em alguns pontos o que me aborrecia bastante naquela época. Culpa de meu pai, eu dizia, sempre que me olhava no espelho. Aquele rapaz era eu.

...

E olhando aquela foto, naquele instante, depois de tantos anos, eu me perdi completamente.

Fazia quanto tempo que minha família, se é que assim posso chamar uma certa instituição que tive no passado, tinha terminado?

Eu não me lembrava... O vento havia levado meus pais pra longe assim como muitas lembranças nossas juntas.

Afinal, nós tínhamos esses momentos juntos? Eu não sabia. E perceber isso, perceber que muitas coisas haviam sido exauridas de minha mente me embrulhou o estômago.

Eu não gostei daquela foto, não porque ela me fez rever meus pais, mas sim por me fazer refletir o quanto as lembranças me escapavam e o que aquela nossa união louca representava.

Aquela foto me fez pensar o quanto nós éramos sozinhos. O quanto meu pai era ausente. O quanto minha mãe era infeliz. E o quanto eu me isolava de tudo...

...

-Sesshoumaru? –Rin me chamou tirando-me do meu transe. –Está tudo bem?

-Está sim. –respirei pesadamente colocando a foto novamente dentro do envelope.

-O senhor Fujitaka ia te entregar na festa, mas você foi embora antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade.

-Eu irei agradecê-lo pessoalmente. –assenti e voltei meus olhos para ela. –Obrigado, não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho de ter vindo aqui.

-Não foi nada. –deu de ombros. –Eu estou de folga hoje...

Ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos do short e por fim sorriu antes de dar dois passos para frente.

-Bem, acho melhor eu ir agora...

-Tudo bem, eu a acompanho.

-Não, não precisa. –ela sorriu educadamente. –Eu já o incomodei o suficiente, eu sei o caminho, obrigado.

-Você fala essas coisas pra me irritar? –girei os olhos incomodado, ela conseguia me azucrinar com aquela ladainha. –Você faz com que eu me sinta um insuportável anti-social.

-E não é? –ela riu arqueando a sobrancelha direita. –Está bem, agora quem está sendo cordial sou eu. Vou parar de fingir que me importo de ter lhe incomodado.

-Assim está melhor. –sorri de escárnio. –Essa educação toda não combina com você.

-O quê está sugerindo? –ela franziu o cenho irônica. –Só porque bebi além da conta aquele dia não quer dizer que eu não seja uma Lady!

-Uma Lady? –balancei a cabeça negativamente só para provocá-la. –Kagura é uma Lady, você definitivamente não é.

-Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. –ela girou os olhos um pouco irritada os desviando de mim. –Eu vou embora.

-Você já disse isso. –sorri sarcástico. –Admita que não quer ir.

-Por que iria querer ficar? –seus olhos travessos voltaram-se para mim de forma apática. –Sesshoumaru você não sabe o que diz.

-Almoce comigo.

-Não, obrigado. –deu de ombros como quem não se importa.

-Então me diga, –a provoquei novamente. –que tipo de Lady você é? Uma Lady que dorme no quarto de um homem que ela nunca viu antes?

-Não é verdade. –ela riu não se importando com a minha fala maliciosa e de repente sua voz tomou uma forma desafiadora. –Eu já o conhecia antes, já o tinha visto antes. Sesshoumaru, eu sei tudo sobre você. Você não é um mistério para mim, aliás, você não é um mistério para ninguém que seja amigo do senhor Fujitaka. Ele fala de você pra todo mundo, sabe muito bem disso.

-Hum... –tive de assentir mesmo contra meu gosto.

-Pois bem, então quem é o grande mistério aqui sou eu. –ela apontou para si mesma com um sorriso insuportável no canto da boca –Você é que não sabe nada sobre mim. Você é que nunca me viu antes, Sesshoumaru.

Tive de engolir meu sorriso pretensioso e minhas palavras maldosas. Mais uma vez Rin havia me emudecido jogando na minha cara que quem estava brincando com quem na verdade era ela e não eu. E admitir isso para mim mesmo era pior do que comer um pote cheio de areia.

-Almoce comigo. –tentei pela última vez.

-Por que quer almoçar comigo? –ela fechou o sorriso e me fitou como quem não entendia o que estava acontecendo. –Chame Kagura, provavelmente ela se comportará melhor do que eu, afinal ela é uma _perfeita Lady_, não é verdade? –as últimas palavras escorreram da sua boca com uma ironia amarga que parecia muito com a minha.

-Eu já lhe falei que seu deboche me irrita profundamente? –revirei os olhos impaciente um pouco aborrecido com aquela atitude de Rin.

-Jura?

E por fim ela gargalhou como se aquele nosso jogo, que era mais dela, a divertisse muito. Acabei cerrando o cenho ficando definitivamente sério e me arrependendo profundamente de tê-la convidado para almoçar.

-Estou só brincando! –ela parou de rir aos poucos quando percebeu meu semblante seco. –Você me convenceu, eu adoraria almoçar com você, Sesshoumaru.

-Pensei que não iria cansar desse jogo nunca.

-Então. –ela sorriu sincera apoiando o peso do corpo numa só perna colocando as mãos no quadril. –Aonde iremos?

-Pensei aqui mesmo, na mansão. –arquei uma sobrancelha. –Alguma objeção?

-Claro que não. –deu de ombros. –Seria ótimo.

-Alguma preferência?

-Tenho sim. –ela sorriu e caminhou na minha direção em passos lentos, só parou quando ficou bem próxima de mim. –Quero ser surpreendida.

-Melhor ainda. –sorri de escárnio enfiando a mão no bolso de minha calça tentando não me intimidar com a presença dela.

-Excelente. –assentiu vagarosamente e voltou-se uns dois passos para trás sem tirar os olhos de mim. –Sei que está cedo ainda para almoçarmos, mas eu poderia ficar aqui até a hora do almoço?

-Fique à vontade.

-Que ótimo! –ela riu aliviada e sentou-se no meu sofá calmamente. –Se eu tivesse que voltar ficaria com preguiça.

...

Sempre quando eu via Rin queria me livrar dela o mais rápido possível. Queria fugir, me afastar quilômetros se fosse necessário. Mas era só trocar as primeiras palavras, ver seu sorriso e seus olhos sensuais, que se abriam e fechavam teatralmente por debaixo de uma cortina espessa e aveludada de cílios negros, para a vontade de escapar desaparecer completamente.

Ela conseguia me prender, me sugar. Fazer com que eu perdesse o meu tempo falando inutilidades.

Quem era ela afinal?

Eu sempre me perguntava isso.

Até que parei de me perguntar e percebi...

Rin era Rin.

E isso é tudo.

...

-Engraçado você dizer que sabe tudo sobre mim e eu não saber nada ao seu respeito.

Eu comecei a dizer enquanto caminhávamos pelo jardim bem cuidado da minha mansão. Do ponto onde estávamos dava para ver as cerejeiras no fundo perfeitamente bailando com o vento, soltando algumas folhas ao chão. O sol quente me incomodava um pouco, não entendia essa vontade que Rin tinha de caminhar do lado de fora longe do conforto do meu sofá, mas resolvi atender aquele seu pedido até porque não queria que meus empregados ficassem ouvindo _por um acaso_ as minhas conversas. E também já estava quase na hora do almoço ser servido.

-O senhor Fujitaka nunca me falou de você. –eu continuei enquanto a observava. –isso é tão estranho, pelo que fiquei sabendo vocês se conhecem há muitos anos.

-Não é estranho não. –ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e logo desviou os olhos de mim para as azaléias. –Isso é coisa de Kohaku.

-Não entendi. –cerrei o cenho.

-Kohaku não gosta que ninguém fale de mim e isso inclui o seu pai. É uma superstição besta dele, uma coisa machista na verdade. –ela riu sem vontade enquanto alisava cuidadosamente as azaléias. –Ele acha que um homem não deve sair falando da mulher a qual ele tem interesse pros outros. Ele acha que isso é uma propaganda perigosa, mal feita, que pode ser usada contra o anunciante. É uma perspectiva idiota e sem fundamento algum.

-De certa forma ele tem razão, mas a única coisa que vejo em toda essa intenção é uma insegurança imensa... O que é bem típico dele, pra falar a verdade.

-Não o culpe. –ela voltou seus olhos para mim abarrotados de piedade. –Kohaku exige muito de si mesmo. Ele quer ser como o pai. Não imagina o quanto ele o admira! Ele não quer decepcionar o senhor Fujitaka e por isso é tão inseguro, por isso tem tanto medo de errar.

-Eu definitivamente não o admiro e eu sempre deixei isso bem claro para ele. Kohaku sempre será um moleque, um fraco.

-Não gosto que fale assim dele. –ela respirou pesadamente um pouco atordoada.

-O quê vocês tem afinal? O quê são? –aquelas perguntas de repente escaparam de meus lábios o que me fez sentir raiva de mim mesmo. Mas o meu sangue subia sempre quando eu a ouvia falar de Kohaku.

-O quê somos? –ela deu um risinho e logo depois deu de ombros voltando a me fitar profundamente. –Eu e Kohaku somos tudo e não somos nada. Eu o amo, o amo como um irmão deve amar o outro. Eu desejo as melhores coisas do mundo para ele. Kohaku é uma das melhores pessoas pra mim nessa porcaria de lugar.

-Sabe que não é assim que ele a vê.

-Eu sei. –assentiu de forma monótona. –E não há nada pior nesse mundo do que saber disso e não poder fazer nada. Porque o que ele quer de mim eu simplesmente não posso dar. E é estranho pensar nisso porque seria tão fácil viver com ele. Seria tão óbvio e tão simples. Qualquer mulher iria querer estar no meu lugar, e eu não as culpo por pensarem assim e me amaldiçoarem por eu não aproveitar essa oportunidade de ouro. Mas eu não consigo e não posso. –ela acabou rindo e voltando a caminhar mesmo sem mim ao seu lado. –Eu sempre procuro o caminho mais complicado no final das contas.

...

Ouvir Rin falando daquele jeito de Kohaku me fez engolir a seco.

Em parte, era como me ouvir falando de Kagura e isso era aterrorizante.

Mais uma vez eu me via nela, e pensava, se talvez eu não estivesse enlouquecendo em achar que uma moleca daquela poderia ter tanto incomum comigo em tão pouco tempo de vivência.

Não que minha vida com Kagura pudesse se comparar com a dela e de Kohaku, eu não seria tão arrogante a ponto de fazer essa comparação. Mas não podia deixar de notar as várias semelhanças que nossas vidas traçavam em relação aos nossos supostos parceiros.

...

-E Kagura? –ela parou subitamente voltando-se para trás olhando diretamente para mim.

-Você sabe bem. –dei de ombros tateando meu bolso atrás de meu cigarro e meu isqueiro. –Quer dizer, todos sabem a relação que tenho com Kagura.

-Acha mesmo? –ela sorriu irônica cruzando os braços. –Não é o que dizem por ai.

-Não me importo com o que falam.

Consegui achar meu maço de cigarros e meu isqueiro o que me deixou super confortável. Ofereci um dos meus cigarros a Rin e obviamente ela o aceitou sem cerimônia alguma. Acendi nossos respectivos cigarros e o cheiro da nicotina logo dominou o ar puro que tentávamos pegar naquela manhã.

-Há quanto tempo conhece Kagura?

-Nunca parei pra pensar nisso... Mas com certeza mais tempo do que você possa acreditar. –fiz uma pausa para ver se ela mudava o rumo da conversa, mas quando a fitei percebi que ela estava obstinada e nada a faria desistir. Suspirei cansado. –Vinte anos.

-Exatamente o mesmo tempo que conheço Kohaku. –ela riu um pouco surpresa.

-Como eu nunca a vi na mansão do senhor Fujitaka? –indaguei incrédulo com aquela revelação. –Isso parece inacreditável!

-Eu morei fora por muito tempo. França, Inglaterra, EUA. Não tem muito tempo que eu voltei. –explicou calmamente enquanto tragava algumas vezes o cigarro. –Inclusive estava morando com Kohaku em São Francisco nos últimos anos.

-Então você era a mulher que estava por lá... –me surpreendi ao lembrar do senhor Fujitaka comentando algo a respeito a algum tempo atrás. –Por que morou em São Francisco com ele?

-Eu queria ficar longe de casa, mas não estava com muita vontade de morar sozinha e longe de tudo de novo. Quando Kohaku disse que iria para São Francisco por algum tempo achei a oportunidade perfeita. Eu acabei me convidando na verdade, mas como ele não foi contra acabei indo.

-Como se ele fosse contra a uma coisa dessas...

-Foi muito bom ter morado fora por um tempo, serviu para eu arejar a mente e voltar melhor... Eu amadureci muito nesse tempo que estive fora, foi uma ótima experiência. –ela sorriu contente. –E você, já morou fora?

-Não. –balancei a cabeça negativamente e pus-me a fitar o cigarro que teimava em queimar rapidamente. –Minha empresa consome boa parte da minha vida.

-Eu me esqueci desse detalhe.

-Está aí uma coisa que eu não posso esquecer nunca.

Rin me fitou em silêncio por um momento. A fumaça do cigarro a envolvia de um jeito engraçado, como se ela não fizesse parte daquele mundo que parecia tão disforme a sua personalidade.

Não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito, tão quieta e serena.

Não gostava porque simplesmente me dava angústia em não saber o que se passava por dentro daquela mente mirabolante e cheia de ideias categóricas.

Logo ela pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos, seus transes não costumavam demorar muito tempo. Rin sempre sabia voltar a realidade no momento a caminhar como se o seu silêncio lhe fosse típico.

Percebi que ela havia avistado no meu jardim um banco grande de ferro pintado recentemente de branco debaixo de uma cerejeira. Eu não costumava me sentar ali, até porque sempre preferi o conforto de meu escritório. Havia até me esquecido por um momento que existia tal banco em minhas propriedades.

Uma sombra imensa formada pelas cerejeiras ao redor tornava aquele ponto muito fresco e delicioso. Uma leve brisa balançava os cabelos negros de Rin que bailavam serenamente no ar assim como as folhas das árvores.

Ela não demorou muito a se sentar e a me convidar para vir ao seu lado. Eu não cogitei nenhum minuto. Sentei-me e fiquei a fitar o imenso jardim de grama bem verde e aparada. A terra estava quente embaixo dos meus pés, mas o vento quase gelado e a enorme sombra produzida pelas cerejeiras me faziam esquecer o quanto estava calor aquela manhã.

-Esse lugar é especial... –ela por fim falou tirando meus olhos do jardim para ela. –Mas imagino que você nem vem aqui.

-Não. Eu não costumo vir... –assenti calmamente.

-Engraçado, mas eu tenho a ligeira impressão de já ter vindo aqui antes.

-Mesmo?

-É. –assentiu. –Como num _Déjà vu_.

-Acredita mesmo nisso? –eu sorri descrente em suas palavras.

-Claro que acredito. –ela riu levantando-se do banco e dando a última tragada no cigarro antes de apagá-lo completamente na sola do _all star_ branco.

Rin colocou o pé encima do banco ao meu lado ficando com a perna direita dobrada. Ela inclinou-se para frente com um sorriso travesso apoiando os cotovelos no joelho chegando bem próximo do meu rosto. E foi aí que vi, através de seus olhos, a imensa malícia que ela carregava em seu interior.

Tive que sorrir daquela cena.

Não era de fato um _Déjà vu_.

Ela só estava sendo debochada, como sempre, quando dissera aquilo.

O que Rin queria dizer na verdade, aliás, o que ela queria me lembrar, era de nós dois na noite anterior na mansão do senhor Fujitaka. Lembrar-me do nosso momento particular que havia sido interrompido por Kagura que estava furiosa por me ver tão próximo e de um jeito tão íntimo com Rin.

Mas naquele momento não havia Kagura.

Não havia ninguém.

Só havia eu e ela.

E antes que eu pudesse me travar, antes mesmo que eu pudesse segurar-me, a agarrei pela nuca, segurando alguns fios do cabelo de Rin em meus dedos, a puxando seguramente para mim.

Faltou pouco para nossos lábios se encontrarem.

Muito pouco.

Eu conseguia até mesmo sentir a respiração ofegante dela acariciando o meu rosto.

Mas nada daquilo bastou.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru! –um grito esganiçado ecoou pelo jardim.

-Ótimo. –ela riu de escárnio com o susto que nós dois havíamos tomado, eu ainda segurava sua nuca com força.

-Esse inútil... –resmunguei irritado já sabendo que era Jaken.

Tratei logo de soltar Rin que não demorou muito a ficar ereta e a se afastar um pouco de mim.

Logo atrás dela pude avistar Jaken que vinha correndo de um jeito desengonçado.

O empregado parou subitamente com os olhos esbugalhados de terror assim que me viu rosnando furioso nenhum pouco satisfeito com aquele seu escândalo.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru. –balbuciou amedrontado. –O almoço... O almoço está servido.

-Bem, então o que estamos esperando? –Rin riu divertindo-se voltando seus olhos para mim. –Foi mesmo um _Déjà vu_, Sesshoumaru.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Siiiiiiiim, eu existo!

AUshSUHA depois de muitos meses eu reapareci!

Bem eu peço mil desculpas pelo meu comportamento, mas é que eu realmente andei muito ocupada com a faculdade!

Espero que vocês não tenham desistido de mim meninas!

Porque eu não desisti de nenhuma das minhas fics!

Prometo colocar ordem na casa!

Então o que acharam?

Eu simplesmente adorei esse capítulo, embora o tenha achado bem curto.

Eu já disse que amo essa Rin? *_*

Estava morrendo de saudades de ser o Sesshoumaru...

Estava morrendo de saudades dessa fic!

E acima de tudo, estava morrendo de saudades de vocês!

_**Referente aos comentários anteriores (que foi há muito tempo atrás uahsua).**_

Bula Briefs C (antiga Nathi XD) - Floooooor! Então finalmente eu atualizeeeei! Espero que você não tenha desistido dessa fic! Eu também sou apaixonada por essa aqui, é particularmente a que eu mais gosto de escrever e fico feliz em saber que você acha o mesmo.

Não é segredo pra ninguém que essa Rin é a minha favorita, concordo com tudo o que você disse. Ela é inovadora, independente, muito diferente daquela do Alvorecer que é tão submissa e boa. Essa Rin é como um furacão e uma brisa ao mesmo tempo. Ela bate e assopra, adoro isso. Adora a ironia dela, o jeito. E esse Sesshoumaru também é um dos meus favoritos, até porque me passar por ele é algo que eu realmente adoro fazer. Adoro escrever como o personagem, acho que fica mais verdadeiro. As palavras saem mais sinceras e é como se as coisas realmente estivessem acontecendo. Consigo enxergar mais quando é o próprio personagem que narra a sua história.

Também sou apaixonada por Moonlight Sonata! Queria aprender a tocar piano só para tocá-la!

Uma coisa que adorei ver no seu comentário é a respeito de Kagura. Outra personagem que também simplesmente adorei criar. Acho que ela ficou perfeita nessa fic. Ela tem uma personalidade interessante, e o envolvimento dela com Sesshoumaru é muito bacana de se escrever. Gostei de saber que essa personagem está sendo bem recebida, apesar de causar alguns problemas de vez em quando.

Nathi é muito bom receber você por aqui, espero que não suma e continue a acompanhar a fic.

Beijos, flor!

...

Ma Cherie s2 (antiga Suzy XD) - Olá! Poxa você tem toda razão! Logo agora que a fic ficou boa eu parei na estrada, mas consegui dar a volta por cima e cá estou eu aqui de novo! Desculpa, flor mas faculdade é uma bosta mesmo! Suga todo o meu tempo!

Mas referente ao que você falou da fic, também adoro ver o Sesshoumaru assim! Enciumado! E ainda mais por causa do Kohaku!

Bem, prometo que irei fazer o máximo para estar aqui! Agora nas férias devo ter mais tempo pra atualizar tudo!

Não desista de miiiiiiim!hehehe

Beijossss!

...

Bruna-san - Amoreee!

Ah, sim! Essa Rin não é fácil! Ela na minha opinião é perfeita e muito igual ao Sesshoumaru em vários pontos!

Ele está tão confuso e isso pra mim é maravilhoso e super interessante! O jeito como ela o envolve, o quanto ela é sensual. Adoro essa fic por isso, pela inovação. Pelo Sesshoumaru, pela primeira vez, estar sem reação, sem saber o que fazer. Definitivamente ele está nas mãos dela e eu acho isso um máximo!

Fico honrada em saber que você acompanha todas as minhas fics (que estão lastimavelmente paradas ¬¬) ! Prometo que vou fazer um esforço pra organizar tudo direitinho!

Eu também não sei como consigo escrever fics tão diferentes, o que sei é que de repente as tive na cabeça e comecei a escrever as três ao mesmo tempo hehe! Acho que esse casal me inspira, de verdade.

Adorei a sua comparação:

Diria que a Rin de Alvorecer é a mais inocentinha que cresceu para A Roda da Fortuna e aprendeu a arte da manipulação 100% nessa fic!

Concordo plenamente!

Acho que as três Rin são super diferentes e se completam no final das contas. Acredito que isso é que faça as fics tão especiais e importantes pra mim.

A respeito de Kagura e Naraku é só esperar pra ver, prometo que irei continuar aqui firme e forte!

Obrigada pelo apoio, linda! E espero que não tenha desistido de mim!

Beijoooos!

...

Hana-lis - Flor você não sabe o quanto sua presença aqui é importante pra mim, até porque amo uma fic sua da Rin e do Sesshoumaru. Receber o seu apoio é muito bom pra mim, de verdade mesmo.

Fico muito contente em saber que minha escrita está do jeito que você descreveu "de forma adulta, divertida e limpa". Adorei saber isso, porque é justamente essa a proposta que quero passar.

Dedilhado representa muito pra mim, até porque muito de mim está nessa fic. E saber que ela causa tanto agrado entre vocês já é o bastante pra mim.

De todas as minhas fics essa sem sombra de dúvidas é a mais madura. Não que eu ache as outras muito bobas e mal escritas, mas é que essa é especial de mais pra mim. Eu amo escrever como o personagem, gosto de ser, de fazer parte, de uma certa forma, da história. _Alvorecer_ por mais que seja clássica e _Roda da Fortuna_ por mais que seja contemporânea e cômica não se comparam com essa, tenho que admitir. Aqui estão meus melhores personagens na minha opinião.

Eu também amo Moonlight Sonata, é uma das minhas favoritas! Tinha que encaixá-la aqui de qualquer jeito! Ainda bem que foi pertinente!

E a escolha do nome da fic, Dedilhado, fará ainda mais sentido para você ao longo dos capítulos.

Obrigada pelo apoio, espero que você não tenha desistido da fic!

Aguardo você por aqui!

E pode deixar que meu lado macho-alfa-que-Kagura-adora continuará em alta!

Beijoooooos!

...

Anny-Taishou - Meu amor eu é que peço desculpas UAhsHUSA! Quem sumiu, virou fumaça fui eu! Ainda bem que você ainda aparece pelas minhas fics! Quem abandonou quem fui eu =(! Mas prometo que não será mais assiiiim!

Flor, obrigada pelo carinho! Por estar sempre aqui!

Pode deixar que irei continuar mesmo que demore uma eternidade AushA!

Beijos coração!

**DESCULPEM PELA DEMORAAAAA!**

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 6!**


	6. Influência

**Capítulo 6 –Influência.**

-Maravilhosa! –Rin rodopiou no meio do meu escritório antes de sentar-se de qualquer forma na minha poltrona. Com um sorriso largo nos lábios ela me fitou novamente. –Quero esse cozinheiro para mim imediatamente, Sesshoumaru!

-Ah, isso não vai ser possível. –sorri balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto me encaminhava para meu pequeno bar que mantenho no canto leste do meu escritório.

-Comer é algo maravilhoso. –ouvi sua risada nas minhas costas enquanto colocava Whisky em meu copo. –Acho que por isso amo viajar, morar fora, experimento todo o tipo de comida e volto com mais dez quilos. Embora prefira continuar nos lugares onde moro, acabo sempre voltando.

-Não seja exagerada. –sorri de escárnio enquanto me virava para ela tomando um gole de meu Whisky. –Aceita alguma bebida?

-Não... –sorriu enquanto ajeitava-se em minha poltrona cruzando as pernas perfeitamente. –Estou bem assim.

-Por que decidiu voltar? –indaguei enquanto me recostava na minha mesa que ficava de frente para a poltrona onde ela estava sentada graciosamente. –Quero dizer, por que não ficou em São Francisco?

-Kohaku queria voltar. –deu de ombros como se fosse óbvio. –Por mim ficaria lá para sempre. É um bom lugar de morar, não que aqui não seja, mas lá eu me sentia... Como se diz? Ah, sim! Me sentia mais em casa.

-Eu compreendo. –assenti enquanto terminava minha bebida. –Mas... Aqui não está sua família?

-Família. –ela repetiu a palavra como se eu estivesse zombando com a cara dela. –Bom, aqui está o meu pai.

-Eu tinha me esquecido do seu relacionamento com o seu pai.

-Eu e meu pai definitivamente não falamos a mesma língua. E acredite, isso acontece desde que comecei a falar. –ela deixou uma gargalhada escapar, mas só cego não viria que ela não tinha a mínima vontade de rir.

...

Ouvir Rin falar daquele jeito do pai me fazia lembrar o meu relacionamento com o meu pai. O quanto nós parecíamos distante, o quanto ele me fazia parecer tão pequeno e inferior. Eu sempre quis ser como ele. Sempre. Meu pai era como um super herói. Um homem invencível, inabalável, frio e mordaz. Um homem que não tinha fraquezas, que parecia que não sentia nem mesmo dor.

Eu amava aquela figura que fazia dele. De um homem inabalável, inatingível e talvez por isso tão inalcançável para mim e meus dezesseis anos de idade.

Ouvir Rin falar do pai daquela maneira me fez refletir se talvez ela não tivesse os mesmos anseios que eu tinha na minha adolescência turbulenta. E consequentemente a mesma frustração em não conseguir alcançar aquela figura desejada.

Mas de repente, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, eu pude ver que nosso relacionamento familiar era completamente diferente.

Ela não era como o pai e não tinha a mínima vontade de ser. Talvez por isso sempre tenha sido aquela rebelde que ninguém no mundo poderia controlar.

E isso era a coisa mais natural do mundo vindo dela.

...

-Sei como se sente. –sorri enquanto descansava o copo na mesa. –Eu passei por isso quando tinha a sua idade.

-Ah, Sesshoumaru! –ela riu irônica passando a mão pelos cabelos. –Não me faça parecer uma adolescente. Esse cargo eu já abandonei faz tempo.

-Não era a minha intenção.

-Eu sei que não, até porque acho que não quer que eu lhe chame de Senhor Sesshoumaru, não é mesmo?

-Não mesmo! –girei os olhos. Aquela expressão dita pelos lábios dela me dava nos nervos.

Ela ergueu-se da poltrona e caminhou em direção a minha enorme porta de vidro que dava acesso direto ao jardim bem cuidado.

Ficou fitando o vazio a sua frente, o jardim colorido e cheiroso da minha mansão. Enquanto a mim continuava imóvel prestando atenção em qualquer movimento seu.

-Seu jardim é mesmo maravilhoso. Você é um homem de muito bom gosto.

-Obrigado. –assenti.

-Sabe uma coisa que seria ótima fazer aqui? –ela virou-se para mim num salto com um sorriso juvenil nos lábios.

-O quê?

-Andar de bicicleta! –ela riu correndo em minha direção e não cogitou em segurar na minha mão. –Diga que tem uma bicicleta!

-Claro que eu não tenho. –falei cerrando o cenho achando aquilo inacreditável. –Por que eu teria uma bicicleta se tenho carros?

-Nossa que pensamento mais sedentário. –ela riu ainda segurando na minha mão. –Andar de bicicleta faz bem pra saúde, sabia?

-Saúde... –ironizei aquela palavra.

Rin deu mais uma risada de leve e acabou se aproximando mais de mim do que eu esperava.

Seus olhos castanhos penetraram nos meus com violência e toda aquela penumbra de seus enormes cílios bem desenhados de boneca me pareceram afáveis e não mais sombrios e maldosos.

Fiquei imóvel enquanto senti que ela apertou mais seus dedos contra os meus. E num estalo, como se o mundo estivesse perto de acabar, ela colou seus lábios com os meus.

...

Sabe, normalmente eu teria feito aquilo.

Mas como sempre enfatizo, com Rin tudo era sempre diferente. As coisas nunca estiveram nas minhas mãos. Tudo parecia fora de controle.

Ela me deixava doente.

Me deixava colérico porque eu sabia mais do que ninguém que não podia controlar seus instintos, seus passos. Meus jogos com ela nunca surtiriam efeito.

E admitir isso para mim mesmo era a pior parte.

...

O primeiro passo fora dela.

O primeiro impulso de colar nossos lábios veio inteiramente dela.

E é claro, que com essa abertura, eu não pude ficar parado.

Emaranhei meus dedos em seu cabelo e a puxei um pouco para trás. Beijei sua orelha, seu pescoço e desci um pouco até chegar próximo aos seios. Quando senti seu arfar, seu corpo tremeluzir um pouco, voltei para seus lábios e afoguei-me com ela naquele intenso mar. Nossos lábios se moviam em perfeita sintonia, como se eles tivessem vida própria.

Agarrei-a pela cintura a tirando um pouco do chão.

Coloquei Rin sentada na mesa de frente para mim. Suas pernas estavam levemente abertas o que facilitou com que eu encostasse mais o meu corpo no dela. O perfume delicioso que ela usava inflou minhas narinas. A quentura de seu corpo e sua respiração descompassada me deixaram louco.

Seu corpo aveludado parecia tão estupidamente convidativo. Eu não podia me conter. Desenhei sua cintura com minhas mãos e parei subitamente em seu quadril.

Prendi meus dedos na parte de cima de seu short e a puxei para mais perto.

Rin enlaçou suas pernas em meu corpo e puxou minha nuca para mais um beijo denso e profundo que me fez apertar com mais voracidade suas coxas desnudas.

Mas por um minuto ela parou.

Ainda agarrada em minha nuca, ela puxou meu rosto colando nossas testas.

E foi então que percebi que estava arfando como ela.

-Nossa... –ela riu de leve. –Era pra ter sido só um beijo.

-Está brincando comigo como sempre, não está? –respirei pesadamente.

-Se eu dissesse que sim você ficaria bravo, mas se eu dissesse que não ficaria decepcionado. O que você prefere?

-Eu prefiro continuar ao invés de ficar falando.

-Não aqui. –ela sussurrou em meu ouvido me causando um longo frenesi. –Não agora.

-Por que não? –a agarrei mais forte pela cintura deslizando minha mão para dentro de sua blusa.

-Porque não. –ela sorriu enquanto delirava com o meu toque. –Não é uma boa ideia.

-Você começou. –insisti mordendo de leve sua orelha.

-Não vai me convencer. –ela riu de maneira suave enquanto me empurrava delicadamente para longe de seu corpo. –Não agora.

-Se queria me deixar maluco você conseguiu. –sorri num devaneio enquanto respirava profundamente.

-Acho que... Vem vindo alguém. –ela me alertou enquanto pulava da minha mesa e se afastava alguns passos de mim.

Rin não estava errada, só depois do seu aviso pude escutar o som de passos martelando em meu piso de maneira urgente. E só pelo som, pelo jeito de andar, eu já sabia exatamente de quem se tratava.

Engoli a seco.

Não esperava que voltasse tão cedo.

E aquela visita que era tão constante e natural em minha mansão se tornaria um pesadelo, pelo menos naquele dia para mim.

Kagura arrastou a porta do meu escritório e por pouco não deixou um espasmo alto escapar de seus lábios de tanta incredulidade ao ver aquela mocinha que parecia prender o riso, como se estivesse acabado de fazer alguma besteira.

Tentei manter-me o mais natural possível, mas sabia bem que Kagura não cairia em nenhuma explicação plausível, por mais que fosse verdadeira.

Ela me conhecia bem. Conhecia o meu gosto por coisas perigosas e excitantes. E claro que Rin caía como uma luva naquela descrição.

A mulher dos olhos castanho-fogo, minha sempre companheira de todas as festas insuportáveis, analisou Rin de cima a baixo, um olhar cínico e clínico que ela costumava fazer com as pessoas as quais não gostava. Na verdade com as pessoas que ela mais detestava.

Rin ao contrário dela, não se importou nenhum pouco com a sua presença. Deu de ombros como se estivesse zombando daquele olhar pejorativo.

-Boa tarde. –Rin ensaiou para Kagura que quase cuspiu na cara dela.

-Boa tarde. –assentiu séria, sem a mínima vontade.

-Não esperava você aqui. –fitei Kagura calmamente.

-Eu quis fazer uma surpresa... –ela falou ora olhando para mim ora para Rin. Como se estivesse buscando alguma explicação lógica ou estivesse investigando algum crime. –Não sabia que ia receber visita.

-Ah, não! –Rin acabou falando antes de mim. –Na verdade nem ele mesmo sabia. Vim fazer um favor para o senhor Fujitaka, só isso.

-Ah, sim, claro. –ela assentiu cruzando os braços e arqueando as sobrancelhas. –Você é a noiva de Kohaku, não é mesmo?

-Noiva? –Rin acabou deixando uma gargalhada escapar dos lábios o que fez Kagura se roer mais ainda de ódio. –Não. Certamente não sou noiva de Kohaku. O senhor Fujitaka que deve ter falado isso para a _senhora_.

...

Faça o que quiser com Kagura.

Mas nunca, NUNCA a chame de senhora.

E ainda mais se é aparentemente mais jovem e que provavelmente está tendo algum caso comigo.

...

-O quê disse? –Kagura sorriu irônica visivelmente irritada.

-O senhor Fujitaka gostaria muito que Rin fosse sua nora. –interrompi as duas ao perceber que Kagura estava preste a ter uma crise histérica que provavelmente duraria a tarde inteira.

-Exatamente. –Rin assentiu sem mais delongas. –Bem, acho que já vou então.

-Eu a acompanho. –falei instintivamente dando um passo para frente.

-Não, por favor, não precisa. –Rin sorriu gentilmente. –Fiquem à vontade, eu sei o caminho.

-Tem certeza? –insisti sentindo o olhar fulminante de Kagura.

-Claro. Não tem problema. –Rin logo voltou-se para Kagura. –Foi um prazer revê-la, senh...

-Kagura! –ela a interceptou antes que Rin pudesse falar aquela palavra que lhe causava tanta cólera.

-Ah, claro, Kagura.

E num solavanco, Rin saiu de meu escritório.

E eu sabia que a partir do momento que Rin cruzasse aquela porta, Kagura se voltaria para mim como um demônio.

-Não sabia que tinha virado amigo dessa, dessa... _pirralha_. –ela começou com a voz um pouco esganiçada e enfurecida.

-Não comece. –suspirei cansado enquanto colocava mais uma dose de Whisky em meu copo. –Ela só me veio fazer um favor.

-Ah, claro! –Kagura riu irônica andando de um lado para o outro com os olhos fixos em mim de maneira acusativa. –Não estou gostando dessa história! Não é a primeira vez que os vejo juntos. Não gosto dela. E principalmente, não gosto de vê-lo perto dela.

-Está sendo infantil. –girei os olhos enquanto tomava o Whisky todo de uma vez só. Ela me aborrecia com aquele ciúme. –Esqueça Rin.

-Senhora... –resmungou cruzando os braços, eu sabia que ela iria tocar naquele assunto. –Só porque ela é alguns anos mais nova do que eu acha que pode me tratar como se eu fosse uma idosa! Aquilo foi desaforo, Sesshoumaru!

-Não foi desaforo! –respirei fundo irritado colocando o copo vazio na mesa com força. –Pelo amor de Deus! Pare de encher meus ouvidos! Veio aqui pra me aborrecer?

-Quem se aborreceu fui eu! –ela rosnou irritada enquanto encaminhava-se em minha direção. Só parou quando ficou muito próxima ao meu corpo. –Eu já avisei, Sesshoumaru. Estou cansada disso! Cansada de seus jogos! Eu não aguento mais...

-Não está não. Se estivesse tão cansada não voltaria mais.

E com essa fala ela acabou fechando o cenho de vez.

Virou as costas para mim sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra e foi embora.

Mas eu sabia, e ela também, que voltaria para mim.

...

Eu queria ter conseguido me concentrar em alguma coisa depois que Rin partiu de minha mansão, mas eu definitivamente não conseguia esquecer o beijo quente e luxurioso que havia acontecido naquele escritório.

O calor do corpo dela, o cheiro doce de seu perfume, os lábios polpudos e viçosos, os suspiros ritmados próximo de minha orelha...

Ah, como ela me enlouqueceu!

Ela me embebedou de tanta loucura infame que me fez tomar uma decisão ridícula e infantil.

Eu iria atrás dela.

Eu sabia que aquela era uma atitude que não condizia com a minha personalidade, mas eu não podia evitar. Eu sempre, de alguma maneira, voltava para ela. Era como se Rin fosse um ímã, alguma força de polaridade contrária a minha que me atraía de maneira incontrolável.

Eu não podia evitar. Ela me sugava com facilidade.

...

Peguei meu _Porsche_ bem polido o mais rápido que pude e saí da mansão com tudo planejado em minha mente.

Não demorou muito para eu chegar na mansão do senhor Fujitaka. Já era final de tarde, o sol começava a desmaiar e a claridade ofuscante da manhã ia diminuindo gradativamente. O céu continuava límpido, livre de nuvens, o que sugeria que a noite que se aproximava seria perfeitamente estrelada.

Parei na frente dos portões, mas estes não se mantiveram fechados por muito tempo. Adentrei novamente aquele jardim imenso e parei meu carro próximo a entrada da mansão.

Eu não havia avisado ao senhor Fujitaka que lhe faria aquela visita, mas sabia bem que ele me receberia com satisfação em sua residência.

Como de costume, o senhor Fujitaka veio me receber na entrada da casa, ainda no jardim. Ele veio com um sorriso largo no rosto com a ajuda da sua bengala caminhando lentamente em minha direção.

Eu facilitei o seu trabalho caminhando até ele para encurtar o seu caminho.

-Desculpe por vir sem avisar.

-Pare com isso. –ele riu levemente e me abraçou logo em seguida. –Sabe que não precisa de convites para visitar a minha casa.

-Eu vim agradecer o seu presente. –assenti seriamente enquanto o fitava de relance.

-Ah, sim claro! –assentiu satisfeito apoiando-se melhor em sua bengala. –Então Rin já foi lhe entregar a foto. Fico contente que tenha recebido e gostado.

-Eu não me lembrava daquela foto, já faz muito tempo, não é mesmo?

-Se faz! –assentiu extasiado. –Você ainda era um moleque naquela época! Sua mãe estava deslumbrante naquela foto.

-Estava sim. A doença ainda não havia sido tão cruel com ela...

-Vamos entrar, Sesshoumaru. –o senhor Fujitaka me puxou levemente pelo braço.

-Não poderei ficar, eu sinto muito. –suspirei forjando estar decepcionado. –Tenho algumas coisas para fazer hoje. Eu só passei aqui para agradecer pessoalmente o seu presente.

-Mas que pena! –ele desmanchou o seu sorriso quase que imediatamente e me largou no mesmo instante. –Achei que conversaríamos.

-Não faltará oportunidades, eu prometo.

-Certamente irei cobrar!

-Senhor Fujitaka, antes de partir, eu queria pedir um favor. –falei sem mais rodeios.

-Sim, o que é? –indagou franzindo o cenho com curiosidade.

-Poderia me dar o endereço da senhorita Rin? –sorri tentando disfarçar meu real interesse. –Ela esqueceu a bolsa na minha casa queria devolver.

-Ah, tinha que ser a Rin! –ele riu por um momento. –Você pode deixar aqui se quiser. Rin está sempre aqui em casa. Posso pedir para o Kohaku entregar pra ela, esses dois estão sempre juntos.

Engoli a seco ao ouvir aquela frase.

Odiei saber daquilo.

-Eu preferia entregar pessoalmente. Seria uma troca de favores, se assim posso dizer.

-Você sempre foi um cavalheiro no fim das contas, não é Sesshoumaru? –ele sorriu satisfeito. –Vou dizer como fazer para chegar, não é longe daqui.

-Ótimo!

...

De volta as ruas no meu _Porsche_ quase me senti sufocado pela minha própria ansiedade.

Agora era oficial, eu estava me sentindo um adolescente imaturo com aquela euforia e excitação em rever uma singela mulher de olhos amendoados.

Acabei rindo de mim mesmo ao perceber o quão patético eu estava sendo. Se eu pudesse teria dado um soco em mim mesmo para tentar voltar a realidade. Queria poder ter forças de parar com aquela brincadeira que não tinha mais nenhuma graça, se é que em algum momento ela teve.

O senhor Fujitaka estava certo. A mansão dos _Watanabi_ ficava há poucos minutos dali. Era uma bela mansão, diga-se de passagem. Só pelos portões que rodeavam um quarteirão inteiro pude ter uma ideia do que me aguardava.

Parei com meu carro na frente do portão principal que era bem resguardado por uns três seguranças enormes e musculosos.

Eles fitaram meu carro com curiosidade, mas ainda assim sérios demais e desconfiados demais para permitirem minha entrada.

Eu não iria sair de dentro do meu confortável carro para me identificar, esperei que um deles viesse em minha direção.

E no fim das contas foi o que aconteceu.

Um dos seguranças veio ao meu encontro e parou bem do lado da minha janela.

-Posso ajudar, senhor? –ele inclinou-se para poder me olhar.

-Queria falar com a senhorita Watanabi Rin.

-Desculpe senhor, mas a senhorita Watanabi não me avisou que estava esperando visitas.

-Diga-lhe que é Taishou Sesshoumaru. Ela certamente irá autorizar a minha entrada.

-Claro. –ele assentiu seriamente. –Peço que o senhor aguarde um instante.

Continuei no carro esperando o segurança entrar em contato com o lado de dentro da mansão. Vi que ele falava no interfone e assentia mais do que pronunciava.

E assim que ele repousou o interfone no lugar anterior os portões puderam se abrir monotonamente.

Minha entrada havia sido permitida.

Dei um sorriso satisfeito e avancei com meu carro.

Percorri um caminho de paralelepípedos bem cuidados e alinhados. O jardim ao redor parecia vivo mesmo com a pouca claridade da tarde que chegava ao fim.

Parei na frente da mansão e estranhei o enorme silencio que fazia.

Finalmente desci do carro e fiquei a esperar alguém me receber. Recostei na porta do carro e fiquei fitando o vazio a minha frente. Eu não podia estar me sentindo mais ridículo.

E no meio de meu devaneio escutei um assovio. Despertei quase que imediatamente e fiquei a procurar da onde vinha aquele som alto.

Foi então que ergui a cabeça e a vi na varanda do segundo andar.

Ela estava linda mesmo naquela penumbra.

E não importava o breu que pudesse estar eu conseguiria identificar nos seus contornos o sorriso irônico em seus lábios.

O sorriso que me faria engolir a seco e pensar no que diabos eu fazia ali.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá!

Estou de volta postando mais um capítulo!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do tão esperado beijo deles!

Eu particularmente adorei escrever aquela cena!

Bem estou passando aqui rapidinho, só pra postar mesmo...

_**Referente aos comentários anteriores...**_

Bruna-san - Dessa vez não teve Jaken para interromper esses dois! Haha a Rin pegou o Sesshoumaru de jeito como eu faria! Espero que o beijo tenha sido do jeito que você esperava!

Nossa, mas essa Rin dominadora é mesmo um máximo, né? Adoro isso nela!

Ainda mais que é o Sesshoumaru que ela domina! Assim como você, também acho super legal esse poder, esse encantamento gratuito que ela causa nele. Acho que é por isso que eu amo tanto escrever essa fic!

Enfim o próximo capítulo as coisas vão esquentar ainda mais! Te espero por aqui!

Beijos!

...

Anny Taishou - Tadinho do Jaken! N mata ele n, coitado! Eu que coloquei o dito cujo pra atrapalhar, a culpa é inteiramente minha! Hahaha!

Ai que bom, flor que você entende a minha demora, é que minha vida é muito enrolada mesmo! Eu juro que faço de tudo sempre pra vir postar, mas as vezes não da né? Espero que você tenha curtido esse beijinho dos dois! Dessa vez não teve Jaken pra atrapalhar kkk!

Beijos!

...

Bulma Briefs - Pois é amiga, é sim a maldita da faculdade que me impede de ter vida social haha! Ninguém mandou eu querer ser professora! Já começo a me ferrar desde agora! Ai ai essa vida! Mas tudo bem! Eu sempre vou estar aqui como prometido! Garanto! Pode cobrar!

Poxa flor também estou amando essa Rin travessa e irônica! Ela sem sombra de dúvidas é a melhor de todas! O Sesshoumaru ta mais do que atordoado com ela! Ela é um escândalo mesmo! Poderosa no salto kkkk!

Parabéeeens atrasadérrimo pros seus 19 aninhos! Mas ainda ta valendo, né? Antes tarde do que nunca! Iguais as minhas atualizações kkkk!

E feliz dia do amigo atrasadérrimo também! Que foi a um mês atrás! Olha como demorou auhshua!

Mas enfim...

Não desista de mim não! Gosto muito de ter você por aqui! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo que demorou tanto a sair!

Beijo flor!

...

Hana-Lis - Como sempre eu sumida né? Você já deve estar acostumada com meus desaparecimentos e reaparecimentos repentinos hehe!

Adorei seu último comentário, fico muito contente em saber que essa fic está agradando tanto você! Eu sempre quis escrever uma fic da Rin e do Sesshoumaru assim, diferente de tudo e pelo jeito eu to conseguindo! E acredite não há nada melhor do que saber disso!

Uma coisa interessante que você falou foi a respeito da Rin ser o enigma e não mais o Sesshoumaru, nossa é exatamente essa a ideia da fic! O porque de eu gostar tanto dessa! Essa inversão me fascinou e não consigo mais parar de escrever isso.

Tomara que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, embora tenha sido curto.

Beijos linda!

...

Heloisa Mercy - Nova leitora a comentar! Que maravilha! Adorei receber sua visita por aqui!

Fico contente em saber que minha fic está agradando tanto você! Muito obrigada linda pelos elogios! Eu é que agradeço por você ter vindo aqui, se interessado e ter lido!

Obrigada pelo carinho!

Infelizmente meus posts são demorados em virtude da minha vida acadêmica super agitada! Mas prometo que farei o possível pra estar sempre aqui! Pode deixar que não irei parar de escrever!

Espero receber sua visita novamente! Quero saber o que você achou do beijo desses dois seres tão lindos e complexos!

Beijos!

...

_**Agradeço pelo carinho de todas!**_

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 7!**


	7. Indiferença

**Capítulo 7 -Indiferença.**

Era tão inacreditável estar ali.

Estar na mansão de uma insana mulher muito mais nova e aparentemente muito mais experiente do que eu nos jogos de sedução.

Eu nunca havia sido objeto de ninguém, eu sempre fiz das pessoas o meu objeto. E ter ciência daquilo, mais ainda, gostar daquilo, soava no mínimo um paradoxo ridículo.

Eu já estava velho para aquilo. E mesmo assim não conseguia cansar daqueles jogos mirabolantes e estúpidos que Rin começou a fazer.

Ela não iria parar tão cedo e eu não queria que ela parasse... Queria que aquela nossa dança nunca mais tivesse fim, embora eu soubesse mais do que ninguém que aquelas nossas aventuras alguma hora teriam que parar.

Tanto pela minha sanidade mental como pela nossa integridade moral.

...

Rin não desceu para me atender. Continuou da sacada a me olhar com aqueles olhos marrons de forma prepotente. Da mesma forma que eu costumava olhar as mulheres que se rendiam aos meus pés sem qualquer esforço.

Não gostei daquilo. Ela era como eu. Como minha versão feminina, talvez até mais cruel e mais fria. Aquilo me pegou desprevenido. Mas pelo menos eu tinha como prever seus próximos passos. Se ela era realmente igual a mim, como parecia que era, eu saberia exatamente quais seriam suas próximas jogadas. Pelo menos alguma vantagem eu ganhava naquela brincadeira sem graça que não me fazia querer rir.

-Vai ficar me olhando daí de baixo? –ela sorriu de escárnio. A luz já estava baixa, quase não conseguia mais ver seu contorno. –Por que não entra logo?

-Pensei que iria vir me buscar. –disse em deboche.

-Não seja tão convencido. –ela riu baixo. –Eu não costumo recepcionar e nem fazer sala para ninguém. Mas acho que nem precisava ter dito isso. Você deve imaginar que tipo de mulher eu sou.

-É claro.

...

Não. Eu não fazia ideia!

E essa era a magia.

Esse era o ponto principal. O motivo de tanto encantamento e fascínio que eu sentia por ela.

Não esperar nada.

Esperar tudo.

Eu nunca soube e sempre soube o que ela iria fazer.

Uma desordem maravilhosa.

...

-Entre por favor. Estarei esperando você aqui.

E como num passe de mágica ela desapareceu da varanda. Entrou sem deixar qualquer vestígio.

Eu, é claro, resolvi fazer o que ela pediu. Entrei na mansão sem demora.

A mansão estava silenciosa, completamente vazia. Os empregados pareciam tão discretos como os meus. Eu gostava daquilo, daquela calmaria. Daquele silêncio que parecia eterno.

A mansão dela era tão bem cuidada e com um bom gosto bem parecido com o meu. A mobília, a disposição dos quadros, dos tapetes, dos vasos... Tudo tinha uma harmonia perfeita. A decoração era tão boa quanto a minha, que dirá melhor.

Embora a luz do ambiente estivesse muito fraca, quase bruxuleante eu pude identificar alguns desses perfis.

Eu não havia percebido de início, até porque eu ainda estava muito surpreso com as minhas próprias atitudes, mas logo notei que não estávamos em completo silêncio. Havia uma música no fundo, uma música que não consegui identificar qual era. Mas definitivamente não tinha nada a ver com Jazz, Blues ou música clássica. Era algum tipo de Rock... Para meu total espanto.

-Então você me encontrou. –a voz dela soou as minhas costas com um leve tom de risada.

Voltei-me para ela imediatamente.

Ela descia as escadas com um vestido preto bem justo ao corpo que modelava todas as suas curvas e contornos. Fiquei fascinado, é claro. E mais uma vez sem fala, como de costume. Rin segurava duas taças de cristal entre os dedos da mão direita e uma garrafa de vinho tinto na mão esquerda.

Não conseguia ver com precisão, mas sabia muito bem que ela estava radiante. Eu não pediria para ela acender as luzes, elas não me importavam.

-Não foi difícil encontrar você. –respondi enquanto ela se direcionava a mim e parava há poucos passos o que me fez ver com mais clareza toda aquela beleza jovial.

-E o que o trás aqui? –ela sorriu em escárnio. –Veio me entregar uma coisa também?

-Você é mesmo muito debochada... –balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-É o que dizem. –ela deu uma risada antes de entregar uma taça para mim. –Me acompanha num vinho?

-Não é um dos meus favoritos... –admiti ironicamente. –Mas eu a acompanharia em qualquer bebida.

-Gostei da sua resposta.

Ela sorriu pretensiosamente e tratou logo de encher as nossas taças. Assim que as preencheu na medida exata, repousou a garrafa numa mesinha ao seu lado e estendeu a taça na minha direção.

-Vamos brindar. –ela disse como se estivéssemos em algum evento maravilhoso.

-A quê? –indaguei erguendo minha sobrancelha.

-Aos nossos encontros, é claro. –ela deu de ombros como se fosse óbvio.

-Que seja. –assenti e bati minha taça levemente na dela. –Aos nossos encontros.

E bebemos.

Ela apreciando muito melhor do que eu, como de praxe. E num embalo acabou movendo o corpo lentamente como se curtisse aquela música que eu não fazia ideia qual era.

-Não sabia que escutava esse tipo de música. –a fitei. –Pensei que só escutasse os clássicos.

-Você gosta?

-Sinceramente, não conheço essa música.

-_Paradise._ –ela disse mais uma vez como se fosse óbvio e eu dei de ombros. –O que? Não conhece?

-Não.

-_Coldplay._

-Não. –tive de admitir me sentindo um completo idiota.

-Sesshoumaru, você me diverte! –ela riu docemente, pegou o a garrafa de vinho tinto repousada na escrivaninha e logo em seguida minha mão livre. –Venha, venha comigo.

E antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder, ela me levou. Foi me puxando escada acima com suas risadas doces e seu jeito sensual de andar. Sensual e ao mesmo tempo de menina travessa.

...

Ser levado por uma menina era a coisa mais ridícula do mundo para mim, Sesshoumaru Taishou. Mas não era uma simples menina.

Era Rin.

Aquela mania que ela tinha de fazer coisas irracionais, aquele jeito que ela tinha de me convencer a fazer as coisas mais banais, aquilo tudo me fascinava. E esse fascínio que ora ou outra me atingia fortemente no peito de maneira voraz, fazia com que eu derretesse o meu coração que sempre fora de gelo.

Não sei qual o encanto que ela tem... O que sei é que esse encanto sempre me movia a segui-la e segui-la e segui-la...

...

Todos os cômodos estavam naquela luz bruxuleante. Ela conhecia a casa com precisão o que me fez evitar grandes tropeços e até mesmo uma queda estúpida.

Finalmente adentramos um cômodo, que de cara percebi que se tratava de seu quarto.

A música estava mais alta, mas não era desagradável, a aparelhagem de som estava ligada. Via as luzes dos aparelhos brilhando nas trevas daquele lugar. A claridade que entrava pela varanda vinha do jardim bem iluminado do lado de fora.

Não havia mais ninguém ali.

Só nós.

Eu e Rin.

Um olhando para o outro.

Ela bebendo vinho com os olhos travessos e maliciosos.

-Está se divertindo? –indaguei seriamente. –Gosta de brincar comigo, não é?

-E você não? –ela sorriu levando a taça vazia aos lábios. –Admita. Gosta disso.

E foi então que a segurei pela cintura fortemente e a puxei para mais perto de mim. Senti o tremeluzir de seus lábios e o seu arfar. Mas ainda assim ela estava lúcida, deixou um sorriso escapar dos lábios.

-Viu. –ela finalmente retirou a taça da frente da boca. –Vejo nos seus olhos... Desde a primeira vez.

-Não. –sorri tão malicioso quanto ela. –Você ainda não viu nada.

E num impulso eu a agarrei mais forte e a puxei para mim. Colei nossos lábios com urgência, de forma mais abrupta do que tinha sido mais cedo naquele escritório. Ela se rendeu fácil, o que me surpreendeu.

Deixou até mesmo a taça escorregar de seus dedos. Por sorte a mesma foi de encontro ao tapete felpudo evitando que se partisse em vários pedaços. Larguei minha taça vazia também.

Nos envolvemos entre beijos profundos e carícias luxuriosas. Eu não queria parar tão cedo de explorar aquele corpo maravilhoso. Sua pele lisa e seu cheiro eram tão avassaladoramente convidativos. Eu não conseguia mais parar de afundar meus lábios nos dela. Sentir o gosto do vinho e não me embriagar com o álcool e sim com aquela personalidade tão rígida e volátil.

E, num devaneio, ela foi me empurrando com o seu corpo.

Caímos em sua cama macia que movimentou-se um pouco com o nosso peso.

Ela estava por cima de mim, ainda me beijava e suspirava com meus toques. Não conseguia mais aguentar.

Foi então que ela encarou meus olhos, encostando a ponta do seu nariz no meu. Vi que sorria.

-Adoro essa música.

Ela falou entre risos e logo ergueu o corpo com a ajuda dos cotovelos. Não demorou para sair de meus domínios e ficar bem na minha frente.

Eu sentei-me na mesma velocidade. Não entendi o que ela queria fazer.

E foi então que percebi pelo jeito que se movimentava e pelos seus olhos o que ela faria para mim.

Rin começou a puxar o zíper do vestido enquanto cantava sensualmente aquela música que eu conhecia muito bem.

_Come together. Beatles._

E quando ela finalmente tirou o vestido, pude ver aquela lingerie preta de renda que emoldurava perfeitamente o seu corpo. Eu já tinha perdido a cabeça há muito tempo, mas esperei para ver o que ela iria fazer.

Não demorou muito para que ela, ainda de salto, colocasse o pé direito na borda da cama e me puxasse fortemente pela gravata.

E quando nossos olhos vorazes se encontraram ela cantou o refrão com um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios.

-_Come together, right now, over me._

...

Eu não me lembro de ter tido uma noite tão maravilhosa como aquela. E se um dia eu tive uma noite ao menos parecida com aquela, Rin tratou de apagá-la das minhas lembranças.

Ela sempre foi muito egoísta no final das contas. Sempre queria estar no topo da minha lista. Não iria nunca admitir estar em segundo plano. Ela sempre desejava ser o centro das atenções, não importava como. Apetecia em sempre ser o meu centro. Queria que meus olhos sempre estivessem voltados só para ela e mais ninguém.

Minha musa era territorialista de mais, assim como eu.

E essa semelhança em nós era algo terrível...

...

-Você foi até a minha casa de propósito, não foi? –eu a fitei enquanto ela aconchegava-se ao meu peito desnudo.

-Foi uma boa oportunidade de te ver de novo. –ela admitiu sem mais problemas. –Eu aproveitei a situação.

-Está brincando com fogo.

-Eu? –ela riu baixinho e me encarou profundamente. –Não, Sesshoumaru... Quem está brincando com fogo é você.

-Fale o que quiser. –dei de ombros não querendo me deixar intimidar. –Só não diga que não avisei.

-Faço de suas palavras as minhas.

...

Pausa.

Um minuto de silêncio.

Ela havia cerrado os olhos.

Ainda tocava alguma música. Agora era clássica.

Era_ Bach. Cello suite No. 1 Prelude._

Que música linda e trágica. Um momento oportuno? Eu nunca soube...

...

-Onde está seu pai? –eu indaguei vendo que ela estava quase caindo no sono.

-Não quero estragar esse momento falando do meu pai... –ela suspirou sem se dar o trabalho de abrir os olhos. –Esqueça dele... Faça como eu e ele fazemos.

-Está certo.

-Sabe... –ela suspirou ainda com os olhos cerrados. –Sinto-me andando de bicicleta agora. Andando de bicicleta num campo longe daqui, cheio de flores, com um vento fresco e com os braços bem abertos.

-Por que isso? –indaguei confuso.

-Sinto-me livre. Por um momento...

-Não se sente livre?

-Com certeza essa é uma das coisas que eu não sinto há muitos anos...

-Interessante. –eu sorri levemente achando tudo aquilo muito estranho. –Todas as vezes que eu a vi, você sempre me pareceu bastante livre. Sempre pareceu fazer o que bem entendia, sem se importar com ninguém.

-No final das contas, tudo é sempre uma imagem. –ela respirou pesadamente. –Nossa vida é um palco, nós somos os artistas e o resto os espectadores. Somos uma encenação ambulante... Eu sou tão atriz como você e Kagura.

...

Ela estava certa.

Eu nunca havia pensado naquilo. Mas só foi ela tocar no assunto para eu ver o quão óbvio era aquilo tudo.

Eu vivia no mundo de máscaras. E é claro que ela também.

Eu usava uma máscara. Ela usava a dela.

Como aquilo nunca me passou pela cabeça? Como eu nunca pensei que talvez aquela Rin que eu conhecia, era uma mera artista naquele mundo paralelo e fantasmagórico?

Quem era ela afinal?

Eu me perguntei mais uma vez.

E me perguntaria muitas e muitas outras vezes.

...

Abri os olhos. Eu havia adormecido.

Já era de manhã.

A luz do sol invadia a varanda do quarto. A brisa matinal balançava as cortinas leitosas e transparentes.

Ela não estava do meu lado. Aquilo me fez sorrir.

_Inacreditável_.

Eu nunca dormia mais do que elas... Sempre levantava primeiro.

Eu só estava sem blusa, tratei de vesti-la o mais rápido possível. Queria ir embora, não pretendia ter passado a noite ali. Aquilo só fez aumentar o meu mau-humor matinal. Rangi os dentes.

Que horas deveria ser? Eu não fazia ideia.

O que eu sabia é que queria ir embora dali o quanto antes e se possível sem esbarrar com ela. Seria a pior coisa naquela manhã. Assim que coloquei a camisa, catei todas as minhas coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Saí do quarto feito um furacão. Aquela mansão estava me sufocando.

...

Percorri o jardim a procura de meu carro.

Assim que o encontrei tateei os bolsos de minha roupa e não achei a chave.

_Perfeito_. Pensei comigo mesmo.

Deveria ter caído em algum canto da mansão. Mas onde? Eu não estava com nenhuma vontade de entrar de novo e procurar. Seria o fim do mundo. Aquilo já era o fim do mundo. Praguejei para mim mesmo, por ser tão estúpido. Por ter me deixado levar. Por ter ido até lá...

E assim que encostei em meu carro tentando buscar o controle sobre mim mesmo, escutei aquela voz feminina.

-Está procurando alguma coisa? –ela riu enquanto rodava a chave no dedo. –Acho que não pode ir embora sem isso.

-Estava... –suspirei. Era tudo que eu não queria que acontecesse.

Rin estava usando um vestido de alça laranja folgado no corpo com renda na bainha. Seu cabelo estava preso numa trança bem baixa jogada pelo ombro direito. Ela estava radiante... Embora aquele sorriso me matasse por dentro.

-Ia embora sem se despedir?

-Eu não a encontrei. –menti deslavadamente. Ninguém cairia naquela.

-Você nem mesmo me procurou. –ela riu levemente e me atirou a chave que eu peguei no ar. –Até algum dia então. A gente costuma se encontrar ocasionalmente pelas festas da vida.

Eu não respondi. Somente assenti.

...

E foi então que eu lhe dei as costas.

Entrei no meu carro e segui meu caminho.

Olhei pelo retrovisor. Ela não estava me olhando partir.

Estranhei aquilo. As minhas noites nunca acabavam daquela forma.

Ela não estava nem ai pra mim... E não tinha a mínima pretensão de me ligar ou ir atrás de mim. Aquilo me deixou absorto...

Ela não iria me procurar. Disso eu tinha certeza.

E eu também não a procuraria...

Minha vida voltaria ao normal. Seria eu, Kagura e o resto de novo. Tudo voltaria ao normal assim que eu passasse por aqueles portões.

Era nisso que eu queria acreditar. Mas eu sabia que a história seria bem diferente.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Olá!

Ressurgindo dos mortos! Uhul!

Bom, voltei a postar com frequencia. Espero que vocês ainda estejam por aqui dispostos a lerem as minhas fics que ficaram abandonadas!

Eu peço mil desculpas a todas, mas como disse nas minhas outras fics, passei por problemas emocionais, de saúde e profissionais muito sérios.

Agora mesmo estou me recuperando de uma amidalite dos infernos... recuperando em termos porque ainda tenho três meses de tratamento intensivo! UHUL! Brigado 2011...

Fora a depressão maluca que eu tive... Eu virei um vegetal durante uns meses, fiquei chorando feito uma idiota.

Mas agora isso acabou!

Bem, espero que tenham curtido o capítulo! =)

Eu gostei muito! Ainda mais pelas músicas!

Se vocês não conhecerem alguma música que eu coloquei no capítulo por favor procurem! Eu imaginei muito as cenas quando estava as escutando =)! Seria legal q vcs ouvissem tbm!

Bem é isso...

BEIJOS!

_Referente aos comentários anteriores..._

Bruna-san - Minha linda! Você sempre me acompanhando né? Já sinto você como uma grande amiga! Tá sempre presente nos meus momentos mais doidos hauhau!

Pois bem, essa Rin de boba realmente ela não tem nada e olha que ela ainda não aprontou nem a metade. Sesshoumaru nessa fic é muito mais o bobo, o apaixonado, isso você vai perceber ao longo da história. Embora ele queira ter sempre o controle, nem sempre vai conseguir.

Bem, com certeza Kohaku não irá gostar nenhum pouco dessa novidade quando ele descobrir, mas o senhor Fujitaka, eu ainda não pensei numa reação específica. Tenho algumas ideias aqui na cabeça, mas nada de muito concreto.

Espero ter postado mais uma vez no momento certo pra você!

Beijos, minha flor!

...

Bulma Buttowski - Florzinha! Hahaha Pode ter certeza que a parte que mais gosto nessa fic é que todo mundo é milionário! Pelo menos alguém tem que ser! De pobre basta eu! E sim, Sesshoumaru é um bobo e vai padecer ainda muito nas mãos de Rin! Encare isso como uma vingança pessoal minha a respeito de uma certa pessoa hauahua! Brincadeira XD! E é claro que essa Rin é a mais foda de todas e mais óbvio ainda que eles se amam!

Espere até ver tudo que vai vir...

Eu sou professora de Geografia =p! To na reta final da faculdade...

Beijossss!

...

Hana-lis - Diz que você não desistiu de mim! DIZ DIZ DIZ! Hauahua momento desespero!

Fiquei muito feliz com seus elogios no capítulo anterior. Eu também amo muito essa fic, sou apaixonada de verdade. De todas as minhas fics de Rin e Sesshoumaru, posso afirmar sem dúvidas que essa é a melhor. E é justamente pelo o que você falou, por essa inversão de papéis. Por ver o Sesshoumaru tão vulnerável e apaixonado. Eu amo isso nessa fic. Essa Rin altamente independente e criativa. Eu acho essa Rin apaixonante e esse casal mais maravilhoso do que qualquer um dos meus outros. Gosto muito mesmo e fico feliz por você pensar exatamente igual a mim!

Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo que demorou eras para sair. Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera =)!

E pode deixar que a partir de agora vou postar muito mais rápido! Muito mais rápido mesmo!

Espero que você esteja lendo isso T.T!

Beijosss!

...

Lappstift - Oi linda!

Kagura não aprontar nada? Haha essa não seria minha fic se isso não acontecer...

Com certeza a perua vai aprontar alguma coisa. Ela não desce do salto de jeito nenhum!

É, esse Sesshy sabe que ele é gostoso, mas até que agora ele não tá mais tãaao gostoso assim. Hahaha Rin esnoba ele demais! Fico feliz por você ter gostado dessa personagem que eu criei. Também adoro muito! =)

Bem, nessa fic posso dizer que ficarei com pena de Kohaku, e do senhor Fujitaka, não tenha dúvidas!

Mas muita coisa ainda vai acontecer... hehe!

Beijos!

...

Li'luH - Opa! Leitora nova na área!

Que pena que você apareceu justamente no momento que eu parei de postar neh? Hauahua ! Espero que você ainda esteja acompanhando agora que eu finalmente voltei! Não desiste não! Juro que dessa vez irei postar toda semana! Palavra de Kaoru =D!

Gostei muito do seu comentário anterior, fico feliz por estar conseguindo alcançar meu objetivo, que é fazer vocês amarem a fic e meus personagens =)!

Obrigada, querida por estar acompanhando aqui e os meus outros trabalhos!

Espero que volte em breve! Porque dessa vez eu voltarei bem rápido!

Beijos!

...

Brbara Rettore - Linda! Obrigada pelos elogios! Finalmente sua espera acabou e to eu aqui de volta trabalhando!

Espero que não tenha desistido e que tenha amado esse capítulo que demorou, mas saiu!

Beijos!

...

Ma Cherie S2 - Ahhhh bom saber que você sempre estará aqui! Espero que isso seja verdade! Hauahau Não vai embora não! Se não eu te busco! Beijoss!

...

Bianca Ingrid - Flor, não se preocupa por não ter comentado antes! Ta tudo bem! Só de ter recebido o seu comentário agora já me sinto feliz!

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que tenha valido a pena esperar! Fico feliz por você estar gostando da trama, pode ter certeza que ainda tem muita coisa pela frente!

Um beijo.

...


	8. Impulso

**Capítulo 8 –Impulso.**

Eu não preciso dizer que depois daquele... _Incidente_, se assim posso chamar, a minha vida mudou completamente.

Rin havia conseguido mudar meus pensamentos, embaralhar minhas emoções e conturbar de vez a minha rotina que de amena já não tinha nada.

Aquela noite arruinou com todas as outras. Parecia que nenhuma noite conseguia chegar aos pés daquela que passei com ela. Nenhuma mulher mais conseguia me saciar como ela conseguiu. Era como sentir muita sede...

E essa sede nunca passava.

Nunca.

E essa falta, esse vazio que ela construiu dentro de mim, essa necessidade que antes não existia, estava me consumindo dia após dia.

E eu já não sabia mais o que fazer. A quem recorrer.

Simplesmente não passava e nem nunca passou...

...

Dois meses de silêncio.

Eu não a procurei como disse que faria. E ela também não me procurou como eu já imaginava.

Eu não queria mais pensar na menina travessa dos olhos amendoados mais sensuais que eu já vira na vida. Não. Ela não fazia parte da minha vida e não era saudável que fizesse. Eu trataria de anular aquilo, de algum jeito. Faria de conta que eu nunca a tinha visto, que eu nunca tinha ido ao _Temaki_ numa noite falida e que nunca uma insana de repente derrubou vinho tinto arruinando completamente o meu Armani.

Faria de conta que tudo tinha passado de um sonho. Um sonho que havia sonhado e acordado. E fim de história. Eu queria me convencer de tais coisas, é claro. Na época eu até achei que fosse possível, mas não era.

Olhei as horas no meu relógio. Já era tarde.

Onze e meia da noite.

Kagura tinha dito que passaria na mansão, mas ela não apareceu. Rosnei irritado. Deveria ser culpa de Naraku e sua crise de abstinência eterna.

Abstinência...

Aquela palavra não me agradou.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Estava farto de mim mesmo, da minha falta de controle. De não conseguir mais me concentrar em nada por mais de um minuto.

Culpei Kagura como costumava fazer. Ela não estava ali para me distrair, para me distanciar daquela que eu já nem conseguia mais pronunciar o nome... Suspirei cansado. Era melhor ir dormir. Ela não iria aparecer e nem ao menos ligou para me dar alguma satisfação.

Levantei da minha poltrona, repousei delicadamente meu livro na escrivaninha. As luzes já estavam apagadas, só os meus abajures estavam acesos.

Assim que fui apagá-los, escutei aquela voz feminina que bailou pelo meu quarto.

-Desculpe a demora. –ela começou a me explicar e eu nem me dei o trabalho de virar para trás. –Fiquei enrolada com algumas coisas em casa...

-Não precisava mais ter vindo. –eu disse secamente enquanto retirava alguns travesseiros e puxava o edredom grosso e macio.

-Não precisa ficar com raiva de mim... Eu só me atrasei. –ela pareceu murchar e foi então que fixei meus olhos nela.

Naquela penumbra eu não consegui identificar direito como ela estava vestida. Só conseguia ver seus olhos, que eram como a lava, brilhando naquele lusco-fusco. Fiquei estático. Eu não queria ter encarado aquele par de olhos... Não eram eles que eu queria. Já estava cansado daquele par de olhos, daquelas frases cansadas, daquela nossa sedução barata e, principalmente, da nossa futilidade.

-Não estou com raiva de você... –ensaiei decepcionado me pondo a deitar em minha cama. –Só estou cansado.

-Cansado... –ela satirizou minhas palavras. –Sei...

Cerrei meus olhos sem estar realmente interessado.

-Faz tempo que vejo esse seu cansaço... E se quer saber, acho que o que está sentindo é tudo menos cansaço. Não tente me enganar, Sesshoumaru... Há algo em você, algo que me assusta... Tenho medo de descobrir o que é.

-Não diga tolices... –suspirei aconchegando-me mais.

-Não são tolices e você sabe bem disso... –ela finalmente caminhou até a cama e sentou-se delicadamente ao meu lado, mas eu não a fitei, continuei com os olhos cerrados. Só senti a sua presença.

-Vamos dormir. –tentei convencê-la. –Eu tenho um dia cheio amanhã.

E por um minuto nós ficamos em silêncio. Achei que finalmente tivesse convencido Kagura a ficar quieta e deitar-se ao meu lado como costumava fazer. Esperei que ela desligasse os abajures e nos envolvesse nas trevas daquele quarto, mas ela não fez isso.

Respirou pesadamente e finalmente inflou os pulmões de coragem para voltar a se dirigir a mim, embora eu não estivesse com paciência para suas crises existenciais.

-Quem é ela? –ela falou quase num murmúrio.

E no mesmo instante eu abri meus olhos. Eu achei, de verdade, só por um segundo, que ela estava lá, que tinha aparecido repentinamente como costumava fazer, com aquele seu sorriso debochado e com os olhos rebeldes. Mas não havia ninguém... Só eu e Kagura imersos naquela confusão de sentimentalismo. Voltei meus olhos cansados para ela e pude ver em seu mar vermelho o quanto estava séria e rígida. Na verdade, o quanto estava magoada.

-O que você quer? –a fitei profundamente ao perceber que ela não me deixaria dormir sossegado.

-Quem é ela? –ela repetiu a pergunta e eu me mantive apático, como se não entendesse o que ela queria dizer. –Vamos, Sesshoumaru. Me diga pelo menos o nome dela.

-Isso é demais pra mim. –eu girei os olhos virando-me de lado, dando as costas para ela. –Por favor, Kagura, me poupe disso, pelo menos essa noite.

-Não adianta ficar fugindo, Sesshoumaru. Eu conheço bem você...

-Se me conhece bem como diz então me deixaria dormir. –resmunguei irritado.

-Não fuja mais! –ela alterou o tom de voz e acabou me virando novamente para ela. Como odiava aquela insistência dela!

-O que você quer, Kagura? –encrespei a voz e a fuzilei. –Eu nunca me meti nos seus relacionamentos, nunca quis saber nada a respeito das pessoas com quem você se envolveu ou se envolve. E você também nunca fez o mesmo, então por que agora? Não estou compreendendo.

-Porque eu nunca vi esse olhar! –ela rebateu instantaneamente. –Eu nunca o vi tão aturdido, tão perdido. Preciso saber quem é essa mulher que está causando tanta confusão e tanto encantamento!

-E o que isso vai mudar? –elevei um pouco o meu corpo para poder fitá-la mais de perto. –Esqueça isso, Kagura. Apague esses pensamentos da sua mente. Não percebe que quanto mais fala nela, quanto mais me pergunta sobre ela, mais me remete a pensar nela?

Eu por fim acabei falando. Falei sem pensar e sem ao menos me dar conta do peso que aquelas palavras tinham até mesmo para mim. No final das contas eu não estava falando com Kagura, estava falando comigo mesmo. Admitindo para mim mesmo o quanto era terrível aquela situação. O quanto eu queria... Rin.

-Então ela existe. –ela pareceu incrédula, com os olhos avermelhados grotescamente arregalados. Pensei que ela fosse chorar ou fazer um escândalo, mas pra minha surpresa ela nem se moveu.

-É claro que existe. –a fitei a beira de uma crise de nervos. –Você já sabia, por que tanta surpresa? E também o que isso importa? Não percebe que nada mudou? Você está aqui não está? Ainda não entendeu que não quero que ela esteja por perto?

Eu nunca tinha visto Kagura tão pálida e mórbida como naquela noite. Ela parecia uma boneca de cera fitando profundamente meus olhos como se tentasse buscar a minha sanidade e minha identidade que pareciam terem sido perdidas para sempre. Eu não a culpei pelo seu movimento, ou quem sabe, pela falta dele. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar provavelmente faria a mesma coisa.

Escutar Kagura falar de alguém da forma com que eu falei de Rin seria também tão inacreditável e surreal. Eu não fazia ideia de onde eu estava com a cabeça, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, não era por ali e tampouco naquela em que eu fitava tão seguro de mim.

...

E mais um mês se passou.

Até que recebi um telefonema.

...

-Sim? –indaguei enquanto analisava as inúmeras planilhas e relatórios que se acumulavam em questão de segundos na tela de meu computador.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando. –aquela voz familiar tilintou nos meus ouvidos.

-O senhor nunca me atrapalha, senhor Fujitaka.

-Bondade sua dizer isso. –ele pareceu sorrir do outro lado da linha. –Eu vou ser breve, imagino que deva estar atarefado quase afundando na sua cadeira. Estou ligando para convida-lo para um jantar.

-Um jantar especial? –indaguei curioso.

-Oh, sim! Queria comemorar a volta de Kohaku. Ele andou fora por esses meses, não sei se comentei com você.

-Não, não soube. –franzi a testa ao escutar aquele nome que de repente passou a me incomodar.

-Ele foi para França. Eles estão voltando hoje.

-O senhor disse "eles"? –indaguei com a voz engasgada.

-Sim! Rin foi com Kohaku para lá! Não sei se você ainda se lembra dela.

Se eu me lembrava dela? Quase ri alto com aquela fala. Era praticamente impossível esquecê-la. Ela só estava há cerca de três meses infernizando a minha vida sem nem ao menos estar presente. Sem nem ao menos falar.

Fiquei estático. Eu não tinha pensado na possibilidade de Rin estar fora do país. Aquela informação fez meu sangue esquentar. Pensar nela e em Kohaku juntos me nauseava. Era como pensar em mim e Kagura. Um casal superficial, fingindo ser feliz, acenando para os fotógrafos, dando gargalhadas no meio da rua.

Não queria pensar mais naquilo. Não queria mais imaginar os dois de mãos dadas passeando por Paris, por Marselha... Aquilo me deixou atônito, completamente perdido.

-Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru? Alô? –a voz do senhor Fujitaka martelou em meu ouvido tentando me tirar do transe que involuntariamente me envolvi.

-Perdoe-me. –voltei aos poucos ao perceber que ele ainda continuava na linha. –A ligação ficou ruim.

-Então o jantar será hoje à noite. Espero você lá, Sesshoumaru. Às oito em ponto!

-Tudo bem, eu ligarei confirmando.

-Não aceito desculpas! –ele riu de forma simpática como sempre fazia. –Leve Kagura, ela é uma boa moça.

-Claro. Eu irei.

-Até mais.

E foi então que desliguei.

E, em muitos anos, não soube o que deveria fazer.

...

Ir ao jantar significava encontrar com Rin. E por mais que quisesse tal coisa não conseguia ceder a essa expectativa.

Levar Kagura estava fora de cogitação. Ela perceberia assim que me visse olhar para Rin que era por ela que estava tão introspectivo e aturdido. E eu não queria, de forma alguma, que Kagura soubesse de meu segredo tão íntimo. Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse. No fundo tinha vergonha de estar tão deslumbrado com uma simples moleca. Com uma menina que tinha quase a metade de minha idade. E que, por incrível que pareça, sabia dominar mais do que eu.

E ao mesmo tempo em que queria ir naquele jantar, em que sentia uma expectativa enorme e ridícula, não conseguia me imaginar naquele ambiente. Eu não queria ter que esbarrar com ela novamente. Encará-la era como fitar o paraíso e o inferno juntos. E eu não queria participar, me permitir novamente a aquelas sensações.

E foi então, que nesses devaneios, percebi que estava com medo. Mas não era um simples medo. Era um medo terrível, grotesco. Quase sobrenatural.

E esse medo escandaloso, quase sem explicação e sentido foi que me motivou a seguir em frente.

...

Oito horas em ponto eu já estava dentro da mansão do Senhor Fujitaka.

Eu entrei sem cerimônia, os empregados já me conheciam há anos e não me incomodavam com perguntas e autorizações.

Fiquei esperando na sala, em pé. Meu pulso estava acelerado, havia um bolo preso na minha garganta. Tive que rosnar irritado para mim mesmo. Estava sem controle. Completamente inflamado de expectativas e anseios.

Acabei fitando o corredor a minha frente assim que escutei passos martelando na madeira bem polida e lustrosa. Eram passos familiares que eu já conhecia muito bem. Aquele rítimo lento, que martelava com a ajuda de uma bengala. Só podia ser ele que vinha quase que sem pressa.

E logo o senhor Fujitaka apareceu com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Usando seu famoso _Tweed_ marrom quando costumava estar em casa.

-Você é mesmo pontual. –ele riu brevemente enquanto continuava a caminhar em minha direção. Eu encurtei o trajeto fazendo o mesmo que ele. Paramos um de frente para o outro e eu tive que me curvar solenemente para aquela figura que tanto respeitava.

-O senhor sabe que odeio atrasos.

-Ah, como sei! –ele deu uma risada batendo a bengala fortemente no chão. –Você puxou isso de seu pai!

-É... –assenti. –Acho que sim.

-E onde está Kagura? –ele fitou os arredores como se tentasse buscar aquela figura que para mim tinha se tornado um grande tormento nos últimos meses.

-Eu não a trouxe. –falei sem problemas.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele indagou curioso arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Nada de mais. –balancei a cabeça negativamente. –Ela não estava muito disposta.

-Hum... –ele me fitou um pouco desconfiado, eu sabia que ele não tinha engolido aquela minha mentira deslavada. –É uma pena que não teremos a companhia dela nesse jantar.

-É sim. Mas teremos outros, não é?

-Mas é claro! –ele assentiu gentilmente. –Bom, mas o que estamos esperando? Vamos para a sala de jantar.

...

Acho que nunca foi tão demorado chegar na sala de jantar da mansão do Senhor Fujitaka. Naquela noite, excepcionalmente, ele estava andando mais lentamente do que o costume. Mas eu sabia que na verdade não era aquilo... Ele andava no mesmo passo que sempre. A sensação é que era diferente. A expectativa e minha pressa que estavam indo longe de mais. Muito mais rápido que meus passos e do senhor Fujitaka juntos.

Assim que passamos pelo portal bem ornamentado da sala de jantar, pude ver só aquela figura masculina montada no seu _Armani_ que era bem semelhante ao meu. Aquele jovem que só de escutar o nome sinto vertigens.

Eu odiava ver o quanto Kohaku era jovem, o quanto era próximo daquela que roubava incansavelmente meus sonhos. Odiava ver o seu sorriso, o seu gás, a sua espiritualidade, seu senso de humor. Certamente Kohaku sempre teve uma luz envolta de si, sempre teve um brilho que chamava as pessoas para perto. E bem, eu não gostava daquilo, nunca gostei.

Mas naquela noite, estranhamente Kohaku não estava com aquela luz que eu costumava ver em seu entorno. Ao contrário, parecia deprimido, envolto as trevas.

E aquilo me causou uma confusão enorme embora eu não me preocupasse.

Eu não ligava para ele, por ele estar ali. Eu queria ver a menina travessa, aquele era o real motivo de estar naquela mansão.

-Kohaku. –o senhor Fujitaka o chamou quando percebeu que o filho estava distante tomando _Whisky_ como se fosse água. –Sesshoumaru chegou.

-Ah, sim! –ele forçou um sorriso amarelo saindo de seu transe e foi até mim me cumprimentar. Seus olhos já estavam um pouco vermelhos –Como vai Sesshoumaru?

-Como os meus negócios, muito bem. –assenti sério, sem dar muita importância.

-Gostei da resposta. –ele sorriu dessa vez com mais vontade. –Acho que não falta mais ninguém, podemos jantar então.

...

E foi então, que de repente, me peguei frustrado.

Ela não estava ali e nem iria aparecer.

Não consegui imaginar os motivos, até porque eu nunca consegui decifrar seus enigmas, ela nunca gostou que eu fizesse, sequer tentasse. Rin nunca deixava pistas.

...

O jantar foi servido na grande mesa. O senhor Fujitaka estava na cadeira principal enquanto que Kohaku a sua direita e eu imediatamente à esquerda. Comíamos em silêncio, de vez em quando falando alguma coisa sobre negócios, dinheiro, nossas últimas aplicações, investimentos. Coisas que estava cansado de debater.

-Mas conte para nós Kohaku, como foi na França. –o Senhor Fujitaka tentou puxar um assunto mais ameno.

-Foi... Normal. –ele falou sem vontade enquanto repousava os talheres. –Teria sido melhor se Rin tivesse voltado comigo como combinado.

-Ora, deixe-a um pouco Kohaku! Você ficou com ela esse tempo todo. Dê um tempo a ela. Sabe melhor do que ninguém que Rin não gosta de ser sufocada.

-Eu sei, eu sei. –ele o fitou um pouco impaciente. –Eu só não queria ter voltado sozinho. E também não sei o que ela quer fazer na França sozinha...

Ergui meus olhos para aqueles dois no momento em que ouvi o nome daquela. Então ela estava sozinha na França. Franzi o cenho confuso. Não conseguia imaginar do porque dela não ter voltado.

-Mulheres! Elas sempre têm o que fazer na França. Não é mesmo Sesshoumaru? –o Senhor Fujitaka riu de maneira branda voltando a atenção para mim.

-Kagura que o diga. –assenti suavemente assim que me lembrei das últimas compras que Kagura havia feito. Ela teria comprado a França inteira se pudesse.

-Mesmo assim. –Kohaku não parecia convencido. –Eu a conheço e também... Bem, esqueça. Não quero ficar falando dela.

-Vocês ainda irão casar.

-Casar! –Kohaku quase riu, mas não de felicidade. –Pai, vamos mudar de assunto, por favor.

...

Depois dessa conversa, nenhum outro assunto me chamou a atenção.

Percebi o quanto Kohaku parecia perdido e absorto, andando de um lado para o outro na varanda, bebendo Whisky feito um louco. Não iria faltar muito para ficar completamente bêbado e transtornado.

O Senhor Fujitaka também havia notado o nervosismo e a confusão de seu filho.

E foi nesse instante que resolvi ir embora. Ninguém mais estava à vontade... E para acabar logo com aquele constrangimento decidi partir.

Ele assentiu sem mais problemas. O jantar acabou sendo um fracasso.

E eu ainda não conseguia entender o porque.

...

Dez e meia da noite foi à hora que cheguei em minha mansão. Acabei demorando menos tempo do que o previsto.

Iria direto para o meu quarto ler um livro durante alguns minutos e depois dormir. Esse era o principal plano, já que a minha noite cheia de emoções havia ido por água abaixo... Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava.

Assim que iria subir as escadas, meu empregado Jaken veio correndo em minha direção me interceptando imediatamente.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, espere!

-O que é dessa vez, Jaken? –respirei fundo voltando meus olhos para ele.

-Eu tenho dois recados importantes para o senhor. –ele engoliu a seco ao perceber minha expressão de quem não quer ser incomodado.

-E o que está esperando para me dizer? –o fuzilei incrédulo pela sua demora.

-Ah! –ele pareceu despertar arregalando mais aqueles olhos imensos. –A senhorita Kagura ligou, pediu para que o senhor ligasse para ela assim que pudesse.

-Kagura! TSC! –girei os olhos irritado. Eu não iria ligar tão cedo para ela. –E qual o outro recado?

-Bem, uma mulher ligou para o senhor. Ela não quis se identificar. Eu não entendi muito bem, mas pediu para o senhor ligar para esse número imediatamente. –ele me entregou um pedaço de papel dobrado ao meio.

-Você disse uma mulher? –indaguei confuso. Não podia ser ela... Meu coração acabou disparando com tamanha expectativa.

-Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru. –ele assentiu seriamente.

-Que horas foi isso?

-Assim que o senhor saiu.

-Está bem. Isso é tudo? –arqueei a sobrancelha.

-Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru!

E foi então que me virei e me direcionei o mais rápido possível para o meu quarto.

...

Quando olhei a primeira vez para o número escrito no papel, ele não fez sentido algum. Não consegui compreender aqueles números e nem a ligação que eles possuíam com a mulher que me ligou mais cedo. Da onde eram aqueles primeiros números?

Da França eu tinha certeza que não era. Fazia ligações corriqueiramente para lá, um dos meus sócios, e alguns acionistas eram de lá. E isso acabou me decepcionando um pouco. Eu havia achado por um momento que seria ela...

Mas então quem era? E da onde me ligavam?

Suíça? Alemanha? Tinha certeza que era por ali...

Itália! Sim, Itália!

Não havia ninguém conhecido na Itália. Tampouco uma mulher...

Desisti de tentar me preparar psicologicamente e fisicamente. A curiosidade acabou me arranhando e falando mais alto.

Peguei o número e disquei sem mais delongas. E depois de quatro toques a pessoa atendeu.

-Pensei que não iria me ligar. –a voz dela tilintou nos meus ouvidos e por pouco, por muito pouco eu pensei que tivesse enlouquecido de vez.

-Rin? –indaguei ainda incrédulo demais, aquilo não fazia sentido.

-Ressurgindo dos mortos você presume! –ela deu a gargalhada irônica que eu conhecia bem.

-O que está fazendo na Itália? Está em que parte? –indaguei num impulso. Meus olhos estavam urgentes, minha respiração completamente pesada.

-Veneza! –ela me disse como quem está se divertindo.

-Mas não estava na...

-França? –ela me interrompeu ironicamente. –Oh, sim estava... Mas me cansei! A França me cansa facilmente...

-Você só pode ser louca. –respirei profundamente tentando digerir aquela situação.

-É... Acho que sou sim.

-Por que está me ligando depois de tanto tempo? Quer me enlouquecer também?

-Venha pra Veneza, Sesshoumaru.

-O que? –indaguei descrente demais. –O que você falou?

-O que você ouviu. Quero que venha para Veneza.

-Está brincando comigo. –sorri balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Isso é alguma piada?

-Eu pareço estar brincando? –o tom da sua voz era sério, não havia nenhum resquício de malícia ou sorriso. Eu podia imaginar seu rosto completamente apático me fitando.

-O que você quer de mim, garota? Você acha que sou algum brinquedo seu? –acabei ficando irritado com aquele jogo dela. Quem ela pensava que era pra estar agindo daquela forma?

-Não, não acho. –ela falou naturalmente. –Eu só queria que viesse. Bem, Veneza é um lugar muito bonito que é bom estar acompanhada. Pensei em você, já que não costuma sair, nem mesmo respirar. Queria te dar essa oportunidade de aproveitar um lugar de verdade, na sua plenitude. Sem estar perto dos negócios. E acima de tudo com uma companhia de verdade, que não estaria preocupada em comprar roupas, sapatos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Tenho uma certa aversão pela vida que você leva. Porque na verdade você não vive.

...

Eu fiquei quieto por um segundo. Não conseguia acreditar naquela situação absurda. Ela havia desaparecido, sem dar sequer um sinal de vida durante três meses e do nada queria que eu largasse tudo, todas as minhas coisas só para encontrar com ela em Veneza. Aquela ideia era completamente insana e fora de lógica. E ao mesmo tempo em que era tão estúpida e surreal, era completamente fascinante e saborosa.

Largar tudo, deixar tudo para trás só para ficar em paz com ela.

Com a menina que há tempos havia dominado minha mente e tomado conta completamente do meu ser.

Eu estremeci completamente como há anos não acontecia.

Me senti um adolescente, um jovem que eu nunca fora...

Talvez esse fosse o encanto... Ela me impulsionava a essas coisas. Tirava-me da minha rotina. Fazia-me fluir, fazer coisas das quais não estava acostumado a fazer.

Rin era como um portal para um mundo a qual não conhecia ou que nunca tivera vontade de fazer parte.

Ela não era clichê. Era inovação.

E aquilo, sem sombra de dúvidas, me extasiava. Me deixava eufórico.

...

-Você vem ou não? –ela perguntou como se estivesse cansada.

-Você é louca, de verdade. –respirei pesadamente. –E talvez eu também seja... Diga-me, em que parte está de Veneza?

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá, minhas flores!

Bom, espero não ter demorado muito a postar dessa vez!

Acabei saindo um pouco da ordem de posts das minhas fics, isso porque estou com muitas ideias pra essa fic daqui! Espero que quem acompanha as minhas outras fics não fique chateada por eu ter postado essa aqui primeiro =)!

Pois bem, gostei muito desse capítulo! E espero que tenham gostado também!

Podem acreditar que no próximo capítulo vocês terão uma ENORME SURPRESA que acho que irão gostar!

_Bem, referente aos comentários anteriores... _

Bruna-san - Olá, minha linda!

Sim estou mais animada sim, tentando esquecer as coisas ruins e ao mesmo tempo tentando supera-las. Não é nenhum pouco confortável ficar se afundando em mágoas!

Pois bem, fico contente por você estar gostando da fic. Admito que é a que eu mais gosto e mais me esforço para postar.

Com certeza Sesshoumaru é mais um boneco nas mãos de Rin, o que é realmente interessante. Mas também há muitas coisas por trás do jogo da mocinha.

=) Bom saber que você também me tem como um amiga, apesar de nossa ligação ser assim tão estranha!

Beijos!

...

Letícia - Oi, leitora nova!

Não precisa se esconder não! Haha tudo bem! Pode mandar comentários sempre que quiser! Fico feliz por ter vindo aqui e deixado um recadinho! Pode deixar que farei o possível para postar sempre! Beijos!

...

Li'luH - Oi, linda!

Então, voltei com tudo esse ano! Haha! Espero terminar as minhas fics sem problema algum! Obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito mais muito feliz mesmo em saber que você também está acompanhando as minhas outras fics! Espero que esteja agradando tanto quanto essa.

Então Sesshoumaru está provando de seu próprio veneno, e eu estou adorando isso! Hehe!

Vingança pessoal encima dos homens! UHUL! HauAH brincadeirinha...

Bem, pelo jeito quem foi atrás de quem dessa vez foi a Rin, né? De uma certa forma, é claro...

Obrigada pelo carinho! Beijos!

...

Brbara Rettore - Oi xuxu!

Ufa ainda bem que acertei!

Tomara que não tenha demorado muito para postar e que você tenha gostado tanto desse capítulo como eu!

Fica ligada que no próximo tem surpresa! Beijos!

...

Hana-Lis - Hanaaaa!

Que bom te ver por aqui Y.Y! Por um momento eu achei mesmo que você ia desistir de mim e da minha lerdeza! Mas pelo jeito você vai até o final mesmo! Que bom! Muito contente mesmo, de verdade!  
Pois bem, que bom que você compreendeu a minha última nota. Passei por um momento muito ruim na minha vida, muito ruim mesmo, fora as minhas obrigações acadêmicas, meu trabalho na faculdade, em suma, estava vivendo um caos!

Realmente a falta de tempo estava me dominando como nunca! E como você pode destacar bem, eu não iria postar qualquer coisa só para dizer que postei! Não gosto disso. Quero que vocês tenham uma leitura de qualidade, porque é isso que preso. Eu respeito muito vocês, a opinião de vocês, então postar qualquer porcaria seria um desrespeito. Apesar de ainda acreditar que já escrevi muito melhor e mais pacientemente...

Bem, também acredito que esse ano vai ser muito melhor! Tenho sentido vibrações bem positivas e tenho me distanciado de tudo que me faz mal. Acho que 2011 não foi um ano bom pra ninguém, e o que temos que fazer agora é sermos mais positivas e fazer do nosso ano um novo ano! Não repetir as mesmas bobagens!

Enfim...

Poxa, você estava esperando um hentai? Juro que ri quando li isso! Hahaha!

Concordo que a cena ficou um pouco leve e fora do que costumo a postar, mas nessa fic eu vim com propostas bem diferentes. Eu busquei mais a sensualidade, até porque descrevo o que Sesshoumaru vê, o que ele percebe. Mas vou atender ao seu pedido na próxima vez haha!

De uma certa forma você estava certa, Sesshoumaru vai sim atrás de Rin! E ver o nosso super orgulhoso pisar nesse próprio sentimento é mais fantástico do que a Rin e sua proposta!

Beijos amore! Espero você por aqui de novo!

...

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 9! (Onde haverá uma grande surpresa! Não percam!)**


	9. Rin

**Capítulo 9 –Rin.**

-Por favor, um vinho tinto. –eu falei ao _barman_ no bar do _Temaki_ enquanto olhava de rabo de olho para um homem ao meu lado. Um homem de cabelos brancos e com uma postura invejável. Ele devia ser uns quinze anos mais velho do que eu, mas essa questão da idade nunca foi algum empecilho para mim. Ao contrário, sempre preferi homens mais... Maduros. Se assim podem me permitir dedilhar.

Eu notei que ele me olhava e por um estranho motivo senti vontade de fugir, de sair de perto daquela figura pitoresca que me sugava de uma forma avassaladora. Como se analisasse centímetro por centímetro de meu corpo, de meus contornos. Eu não costumava a me incomodar com aquilo, mas naquela noite por um estranho motivo aqueles olhos penetrantes me intimidaram.

Foi naquela noite, no bar do _Temaki_, numa noite completamente falida, que eu o conheci. O homem rígido e praticamente inabalável, dos olhos duros e rústicos de um âmbar perfeito. O conheci enquanto arruinava o seu _Armani_ com o meu vinho tinto e com a minha total falta de habilidade quando me sinto nervosa ou intimidada por alguém.

_Taishou. Sesshoumaru Taishou._

Bem, eu quase gargalhei na cara dele quando ele se apresentou. Eu o conhecia, só que ele obviamente não sabia quem eu era.

O senhor Fujitaka nunca escondeu a sua admiração por Sesshoumaru. Sempre falava dele nos jantares, nas reuniões da família, e como eu sempre estava enfiada na casa dos Fujitaka, claramente já havia escutado as milhões de histórias.

Mas o mais curioso não foi aquilo. E sim a minha total falta de vontade de lhe contar que sabia exatamente quem ele era. Eu não queria que ele soubesse, achei que seria mais interessante se ele pensasse que eu fosse realmente uma total desconhecida, uma apagada na sociedade rica e bem sucedida, que não tinha vínculos algum com as pessoas as quais ele conhecia, o que de uma certa forma era verdade.

Sabia que se falasse iria arruinar tudo... E não estava nenhum pouco interessada em acabar com aqueles galanteios. Com aquele papo que parecia eterno, onde só os relógios do paraíso, quiçá do inferno sabiam contar.

Eu não queria terminar com aquele jogo sensual. Eu queria continuar e continuar. Como numa dança mística. Embora eu soubesse que aquela nossa dança não passava de um mero ensaio, queria aproveitar as bordas e as coincidências da vida.

Fazia tempo que não me divertia, que não saía de minha rotina. Que não conversa com um homem que não fosse Kohaku enchendo meus ouvidos com casamento, filhos e família.

Deus! Eu nunca deixei de amar Kohaku, nenhum minuto sequer, mas aquele assunto realmente começou a me nausear...

E foi a partir desse instante, no bar do fundo do restaurante do _Temaki_ que tudo acabou por mudar.

...

Mas antes de conhecer Sesshoumaru eu levava uma rotina não tão terrível assim. Trabalhava na empresa de meu pai como Arquiteta, embora não nos déssemos muito bem, ele gostava do meu trabalho e eu gostava do que fazia. Eu me sentia em paz trabalhando no silêncio da minha sala. Quase ninguém ia até lá e eram naqueles instantes de paz, de tranquilidade que tinha tempo para pensar. Ninguém pensava por mim. E aquilo definitivamente era maravilhoso.

Apesar do trabalho ser intenso e sufocante, onde as paredes às vezes pareciam me engolir, devo admitir que gostava de estar ali. Mas é claro que preferia viajar. Sair do país e voltar só quando quisesse. Aquela era a parte boa de ser filha de _Watanabe Miuga._

...

-Kohaku, vamos viajar! –eu balançava Kohaku de um lado para o outro enquanto ele tentava se concentrar no notebook idiota que a todo instante aparecia uma mensagem na sua caixa de e-mail para ele responder.

-Rin, eu estou trabalhando! –ele nem sequer olhou para mim. –Depois conversamos.

-Mas estamos planejando ir para Itália há meses! –eu o balancei mais uma vez para que ele pudesse finalmente me encarar com aqueles olhos raivosos, mas que no fundo estava se divertindo de verdade! Eu amava aquilo nele.

-RIN! PARA COM ISSO! –ele me segurou pelo braço e respirou profundamente. –Já falei, estou trabalhando.

-Está trabalhando, trabalhando! TSC! Você só faz isso todo dia e toda hora! Está obcecado! Quer saber? Esquece! Você não vai, então eu vou! Cansei de esperar por você! –eu lhe dei uma careta enquanto cruzava os braços. –Eu nunca precisei de ninguém mesmo para ir onde eu quisesse! Vou sozinha!

-Ah, vai é? –ele me fitou irônico cruzando os braços assim como eu.

-Vou! –dei de ombros e virei-me de costas para ele como quem não se importa. –Vou, já que você não faz questão da minha companhia e também...

E antes mesmo de terminar de falar ele havia me agarrado pela cintura e me puxado fortemente fazendo-me cair em seu colo. É claro que dei uma risada assim como ele. Adorava brincar com Kohaku, o perturbar quando ele não podia se desconcentrar. Aquele com certeza era o meu _hobbie_ favorito!

-Sua chata! –ele puxou a ponta da minha orelha levemente e pegou na gaveta ao lado nossos passaportes com nossas passagens. –Olha aqui!

-Não acredito! –eu dei um salto ainda em seu colo e agarrei as passagens fortemente. –Nós vamos mesmo? Quando?

-Amanhã de tarde! –ele sorriu docemente passando a mão pelos meus cabelos de maneira carinhosa. –Eu iria lhe contar hoje no nosso jantar, mas você nunca consegue esperar, não é mesmo?

-QUE MARAVILHA!

...

Viver com Kohaku era isso.

Era risadas o dia inteiro. Era chocolate quente no inverno.

Era andar de bicicleta no jardim da mansão sem se preocupar com nada, só sentindo o vento gostoso na pele enquanto o sol nos banhava em plenitude.

Era viajar pra onde eu quisesse e quando eu quisesse.

Era ver o mar, mergulhar bem fundo e sentir toda a força e energia positiva que aquele simples gesto causava.

Viver com ele sempre foi como respirar. Era como ser livre. Eu amava Kohaku por me fazer livre, por me sentir, por me deixar ser quem eu era.

E ele me amava por eu ser quem eu era.

E por mais que isso possa parecer perfeito, por mais que você não entenda o que tinha de errado, do porque eu incansavelmente recusava seus convites para casar com ele...

Bem, eu realmente não conseguia.

Simplesmente não conseguia...

E isso sempre foi o que nos matou. O que fazia com que eu ele chorássemos. O que nos magoava e nos enfiava num breu denso e infinito.

E por mais que esse sofrimento corroesse até minhas últimas e mais ocultas células do meu corpo não conseguia me afastar dele, me desfazer de sua amizade e companhia. Kohaku sempre foi meu porto seguro, a pessoa a quem eu poderia recorrer a qualquer hora do dia e que não iria reclamar por eu ser tão inconveniente e abusada. Ele estaria sempre que eu precisasse. E não pense que isso era comodismo, acredite. E sim porque era com ele que eu me sentia mais à vontade para fazer esse tipo de coisa.

E embora sentisse uma alegria enorme, uma felicidade que não se pode explicar sempre que estava envolta a seus braços afáveis, a suas palavras amenas e a seus carinhos e mimos, de repente comecei a me sentir nostálgica e melancólica demais.

Não me lembro quando nossa relação começou a ruir. Quando ele começou a me sufocar. O que sei é que foi nesse exato momento em que Sesshoumaru apareceu na minha vida.

...

Sesshoumaru apareceu com seu cheiro de nicotina e perfume caro. Com seu sorriso irônico e com seus olhos intensos, quase gigantes, que me engoliam ora ou outra num furtivo e singelo olhar.

Eu via em seus olhos o quanto desejava-me. O quanto aquela minha brincadeira que poderia parecer-lhe fútil, e que apesar dos pesares não era, o divertia. Via o quanto meu jogo, que eu sempre me propus a fazer com pessoas das quais não me importava, o fascinava. Talvez porque ele fosse o tipo de pessoa que corriqueiramente fazia o mesmo que eu.

Eu vi em todas as vezes que nos encontramos o quanto éramos parecidos. O quanto éramos decadentes. E perceber aquilo, ver com magnitude nos olhos do outro você mesmo é no mínimo uma experiência assustadora e malévola.

Eu odiei aquilo. Odiei ver aquele borrão. E no entanto, não conseguia me afastar. Não conseguia parar de remeter-me a ele no meu dia-a-dia. A imaginar o que estava fazendo, no que pensava... Se pensava em mim!

Achava-me uma verdadeira parva por pensar daquela maneira.

Por que ele pensaria numa louca desvairada como eu? Por que um homem como ele perderia seu tempo permitindo-se a tais pensamentos com alguém como eu?

Minhas travessuras, deboches e ironias... Será que aquilo poderia fascinar alguém?

Não conseguia imaginar...

Mas foi o que aconteceu. E quando ele começou a responder as minhas provocações e insinuações eu percebi que o tinha, de uma certa maneira, nas mãos.

E pode acreditar, ter um homem como Sesshoumaru Taishou nas mãos, era algo no mínimo esquisito e maravilhoso demais.

Mas também um paradoxo incrível. Ter alguém nas mãos é algo muito simples, não requer muita experiência. É algo extremamente corriqueiro, diria até mesmo casual. Conseguimos facilmente isso quando a outra pessoa ainda deseja algo seu, quando você ainda tem algo a oferecer a ela.

O problema nunca foi tê-lo entre meus dedos. O problema era segurá-lo, mantê-lo!

E isso eu temia não ser capaz de conseguir...

Sentia-me como uma criança leviana ao pegar uma pétala de alguma bela flor de um jardim deslumbrante. Ela estaria ali, na palma de minha mão, mas bastaria uma leve brisa para fazer com que ela voasse...

E era justamente essa a sensação que tinha a respeito dele. Eu temia mais do que tudo naquele mundo aquela brisa.

...

Depois da nossa primeira noite, resolvi que deveria dar-lhe um tempo. Não iria mais o rondar, isso certamente o irritaria ou inflamaria mais o seu ego que certamente era algo que parecia inabalável. O que não é uma grande surpresa e nem algo sobrenatural para um homem na posição social dele. E também para um homem charmoso e cheio de palavras amenas fantasiadas de sensualidade.

Ele é o tipo que faz qualquer mulher perder a cabeça e querer se jogar aos seus pés.

Já tive alguns namorados egocêntricos daquela forma... Sabia muito bem como lidar com aquele tipo. Por mais que ele não fosse igual aos outros, e as sensações que ele me causava não chegassem nem perto dos meus casos triviais e sem importância de minha adolescência rebelde, sabia mais ou menos como driblá-lo.

Pois bem, resolvi que deveria viajar o mais rápido possível.

Iria para França com Kohaku como havíamos combinado há meses. Ele já havia adiantado muitas coisas na empresa. Passaríamos uma temporada longe de tudo, e principalmente longe de Sesshoumaru e da minha vontade louca de encontrá-lo novamente e fazer com que ele caísse em meus devaneios.

Fomos então...

E nossa viagem não podia ter terminado pior.

...

-Sente o cheiro? –eu falei a Kohaku assim que coloquei meus pés no aeroporto de Paris –_Charles de Gaulle_.

-Cheiro do que? –ele me fitou confuso enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas.

-De liberdade! Do Novo Mundo! –eu ri enquanto agarrava em sua mão e o puxava feito uma criança pelo aeroporto. –Vamos logo! Temos tanto o que fazer!

-Hei, Rin! Calma! –ele ria enquanto se deixava levar por mim naquela brincadeira infantil.

-Vamos logo!

...

E sem mais delongas colocamos nossos pés em plena Paris.

Será que tem uma outra cidade tão maravilhosa quanto essa?

Paris é mesmo mágica, é saborosa. Sentia mesmo o cheiro de liberdade quando estava na Europa. Talvez por ter passado quase toda a minha adolescência ali. Não gostava de casa. Eu gostava era dali! A Europa sempre foi o Novo Mundo para mim, em todos os sentidos daquela palavra. Adorava-me perder por entre aqueles bairros.

...

Ficamos num Hotel maravilhoso. No mesmo em que costumávamos ficar todas as outras vezes que íamos até a Paris para descansar.

O quarto era enorme e muito luxuoso. Gostava dali. Me sentia confortável. Melhor do que aquilo e mais romântico, só mesmo um chalé.

Eu havia saído do banho quente e relaxante. Não havia encontrado minhas malas no quarto para a minha surpresa. Enrolei-me no Roupão e caminhei até a saleta.

Kohaku não estava lá...

Não entendi a princípio, mas logo percebi que ele estava na varanda, recostado no parapeito olhando silenciosamente para a cidade que já estava imersa no breu da noite. Mas Paris nunca está completamente no escuro, ao contrário. Está sempre brilhando.

Fui até ele em passos largos e mesmo com a barulhada que fiz pisando forte e de forma desajeitada pelo tapete felpudo, ele pareceu não me ouvir. Como se estivesse longe, muito longe dali.

-Kohaku? –eu o chamei de maneira branda e ele logo despertou voltando seus olhos castanhos para mim.

-O que foi? –ele indagou analisando-me de forma invasiva como costumava fazer.

-Não achei minhas malas. –dei de ombros cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

-Ah, sim! Eles já estão trazendo...

-Tudo bem. –assenti sem me preocupar olhando por sobre o ombro dele a _Torre Eiffel_ que já estava completamente iluminada e bem próxima a nós.

-Você está tão linda. –ele disse de repente enquanto colocava alguns fios de meu cabelo molhado para trás da orelha.

-Isso eu já sei. –sorri ironicamente. –Você não cansa de dizer isso, não?

-Você é muito idiota mesmo, garota! –ele riu brevemente puxando suavemente meu nariz. –Como consegue ser tão debochada?

-Aprendi com você. –dei de ombros rindo da mesma forma que ele. –Hei, onde você vai dormir?

-Como onde? –ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e me lançou o sorriso que eu já conhecia muito bem. –No mesmo quarto que você.

-Isso quer dizer que será na mesma cama também? –completei enquanto assentia.

-Sim! Obviamente.

-Hmmm... Interessante! –lancei-lhe um olhar presunçoso. –Vai aguentar ficar só sentindo o meu cheiro? Sabe que não irei fazer nada...

-Você nunca precisou fazer nada no fim das contas, eu sempre fiz por você. –ele sorriu de forma maliciosa e tratou de rapidamente agarrar-se ao laço firme do meu roupão trazendo-me para mais perto dele. Ficamos há centímetros um do outro, podia sentir sua respiração beijar-me as bochechas.

-Não seja tão exagerado. –eu lhe disse em escárnio.

-Exagerado? –ele sorriu de leve e pôs-se a beijar meu pescoço daquela maneira suave e amena de sempre. E por fim parou na ponta de minha orelha direita para sussurrar. –Mas se você não quiser tudo bem, o sofá é todo seu!

-Engraçadinho! –eu ri com aquela frase e antes mesmo que pudesse prosseguir ele já havia me posto em seu colo e me levado para dentro do quarto.

...

Demos a volta por toda Paris.

Fomos primeiro ao Louvre olhar as belíssimas obras de arte. Bem, precisa-se de anos para fitar de verdade o museu, mas não tínhamos anos. Tínhamos apenas semanas e Kohaku não as perderia num museu. Eu sabia que aquilo o entediava. Só não entendia como _Michelangelo_, _Da Vinci_, _Rembrandt_, _Antonio Canova_, _Vernet_ poderia entediar alguém!

E depois do Louvre eu tinha a certeza que não conseguiria o convencer a ir ao Museu _d'Orsay_, por isso nem mesmo tentei. Uma pena, queria muito ver _Monet_, _Renoir_ e _Degas_!

Bem, mas ao _Chateau_ _de Versailles_ ele não me escaparia.

E é claro que tinha que agradar a ele também indo aos lugares mais clichês e mais pedidos de Paris. Como o _Arco do Triunfo_ e a _Torre Eiffel_. Não que aquilo não me agradasse, até porque sou Arquiteta, mas veja bem... Eu já sabia de cor toda a estrutura que mantinha aquelas construções em pé, todo o desenho, todo o planejamento!

Enfim...

Comemos e vimos de um tudo! Foi fantástico...

Mas mesmo vendo tudo aquilo, mesmo estando no lugar onde eu me sentia em casa, mesmo estando no _Novo Mundo_, eu não conseguia me desvencilhar dele.

De me desligar totalmente dos olhos âmbar e da postura elegante.

Dos seus beijos e toques que me fizeram delirar de maneira deliciosa na noite em que passamos juntos.

Ele era uma droga que eu havia consumido num ato de rebeldia e diversão. Uma droga que havia penetrado em minhas veias e que agora só me causava abstinência.

Eu quis tantas vezes ter voltado para ele, tantas vezes...

Mas eu não podia.

Voltar sempre, jogar-me aos seus pés, não fingir que não me importava, no mínimo, arruinaria tudo. Transformaria aquela nossa linda pintura num singelo borrão. E aquilo, sem sombra de dúvidas, eu não iria permitir que acontecesse. Pelo menos não tão cedo.

...

E foi numa dessas noites loucas, de pura abstinência e introspecção que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Acordei no meio da noite chorando como há tempos não chorava.

Por um segundo eu me vi perdida, completamente desolada. Foi como se eu não compreendesse o que eu estava fazendo naquele lugar. Do que tanto eu fugia. Do porque havia me permitido tantas coisas...

O meu choro foi como dedilhar nas sombras. Não havia ninguém para ver. Embora Kohaku estivesse ao meu lado, ele simplesmente não notou. Continuou em seu sono pesado para meu alivio.

Resolvi sair dali. O quarto me sufocou.

Fui até a varanda. A madrugada estava fria, mas eu não me importei.

Deixei a brisa gelada levar minhas lágrimas para longe...

E fiquei a pensar em todos os grandes acontecimentos da minha vida que de rotineira não tinha nada. Até porque nunca permiti a rotina penetrar em minhas veias. Eu fugia dela constantemente.

Os dias tinham de serem únicos, especiais e excepcionais. Não havia coisa pior para mim do que repetir as mesmas coisas dos dias anteriores. Aquilo me matava.

...

Primeiro lembrei da minha infância.

Quando eu ainda era uma pirralha malcriada e que vivia chorando pelos cantos por ser a única menina a não ter uma mãe. Admito que naquela época eu costumava a ser muito temperamental e chorona. Não culpo por meu pai não ter tido muita paciência comigo e por ter criado, talvez um bloqueio eterno entre nós.

Ele também estava sofrendo e acredito que sofra até hoje com a morte da minha mãe. Mas eu era ingênua e imatura demais para entender aquilo. E é claro que o culpava, o ferindo mortalmente e criando cicatrizes que não fechariam nunca. Ao contrário, que sangrariam para sempre.

Minha mãe morreu num acidente de carro. Ela e meu pai estavam juntos. Nunca soube de fato o que havia acontecido naquela noite chuvosa, e também nunca me interessei em buscar respostas sobre o acontecimento fatídico. No fim das contas eu sempre soube que não importava o que tinha acontecido, o principal era que mamãe estava morta. E nunca mais iria reencontrá-la.

Pois bem, numa de minhas crises histéricas foi onde conheci Kohaku.

Eu tinha somente seis anos na época e mesmo assim essa é uma das lembranças mais vivas na minha memória.

O senhor Fujitaka foi até a minha casa como costumava fazer, mas dessa vez acabou levando o seu filho único para poder me conhecer. Entretanto como eu estava fazendo um teatro, chorando feito uma louca, nem me atentei para o menininho de sorriso doce. Entrei em meu quarto às pressas envergonhando meu pai como sempre.

E quando pensei que ficaria em paz para poder chorar o quanto quisesse e quase me afogar em lágrimas, ele entrou no recinto segurando uma rosa que devia ser do meu jardim. Ele estava todo sujo de terra, com a camisa amarrotada. Mas mesmo assim estava com um sorriso tão radiante e com uma luz tão intensa envolta de si que tive que parar de chorar para admirar aquele que havia entrado do nada e sem permissão em meu espaço particular.

-Pra você! –ele me disse enquanto entregava-me a rosa. –Meu nome é Fujitaka Kohaku. –ele riu levemente e me fez pegar a rosa em suas mãos. –Não precisa ficar chorando feito uma boba! Por que ao invés de chorar não brinca comigo?

...

E foi a partir dali que Kohaku não saiu mais da minha vida.

Está certo que nos perdemos muitas vezes pelos caminhos, mas nós sempre dávamos um jeito de nos reencontrar.

Foi com ele que eu aprendi a ser mais forte e a ser incrivelmente debochada.

Foi com ele que percebi que a vida valia a pena ser vivida.

Foi por causa de Kohaku que saí do escuro de meu quarto e percebi que brincar lá fora era muito mais maravilhoso do que ficar remoendo as mágoas do passado.

Eu e ele remoíamos a mesma dor. A dor da perda materna.

Ele foi o responsável por me fazer dar o primeiro passo. O que, para mim, significou muito mais do que qualquer coisa naquele universo.

...

Brincamos, eu apenas seis.

Beijamos, eu apenas quatorze.

Nos apaixonamos, eu apenas dezessete.

Ele amou-me, eu apenas vinte e dois.

Eu o deixei, eu apenas vinte e cinco...

...

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem quando tínhamos apenas dezessete anos. Nós dois deitados no tapete felpudo e cheiroso do seu quarto. A chuva martelando pesadamente, ricocheteando com violência no telhado.

Escutávamos suas músicas em silêncio.

Eu olhava a capa de uns livros que ele tinha. Coisas que não me importavam. Alguma baboseira falando sobre economia, negócios...

Fiquei entediada. E vi que ele também estava. A chuva sempre nos fez ficar monótonos.

Ele fitava o teto, respirava de forma pesada.

Não gostava de vê-lo tão quieto e introspectivo. Odiava o seu silêncio.

Mas eu sabia bem porque estávamos tão nauseabundos e mal humorados.

Eu iria embora! Moraria na Europa por tempo indeterminado. É claro que aquilo não o agradava, entretanto a ideia de ir para bem longe daquele lugar me atraía muito. Nem eu e nem meu pai nos suportávamos mais. Nós definitivamente precisávamos de um tempo. Não tinha nada a ver com Kohaku, ele era a única coisa que me depreciaria por deixar para trás.

E foi então que respirei fundo e o puxei para mais perto de mim, e ele, como se despertasse de um sonho me envolveu em seus braços carinhosamente. Beijou meus cabelos como costumava a fazer e ficou a acariciá-los gentilmente.

E como combinado nos viramos um para o outro e selamos nossos lábios. Primeiro de maneira amena, com delicadeza, como ele costumava a fazer. Depois o beijo prolongou-se, tomou mil formas, tanto densas como hesitantes. E por um momento permiti que o nosso contato tomasse raízes e é claro que ele não hesitou.

Estava esperando por isso há anos e eu também, de uma certa forma.

Lembro-me com perfeição.

Da sua respiração pesada, dos seus toques firmes. Da sua excitação e ansiedade.

Lembro-me do gosto do seu beijo, do perfume que ele usava, da maneira carinhosa e cheia de desejo que me olhou.

Lembro até mesmo da música que começou a tocar quando ele finalmente despiu-me, me livrando das roupas pesadas.

_The Widow – The Mars Volta._

Uma música interessante, irônica e muito apropriada.

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem...

Mas não havia sido ontem.

Já fazia oito anos. E muitas coisas nesses oitos anos haviam acontecido.

-Você vai me deixar... –ele disse enquanto colava nossas testas, com o corpo ainda por cima do meu. Nossa respiração era ofegante e nossos corpos estavam completamente suados de nervosismo e excitação.

-Não. –eu o fitei ainda respirando pesadamente.

-Fica aqui, Rin... Fica comigo. –ele me disse em sussurro enquanto passava a mão suavemente pelo meu rosto.

-Eu não posso... –suspirei ajeitando-me embaixo de seu corpo, ainda delirando com aquele momento tão único e ao mesmo tempo doloroso. –Eu preciso ir.

Ele por fim apoiou o rosto entre meus seios desnudos e pôs-se a beijá-los causando-me arrepios e espasmos involuntários. Agarrei-me a suas costas com força e logo parei em sua nuca o puxando para mim.

Eu o encarei novamente e vi nos seus olhos castanhos o quanto ele me queria. O quanto aquilo para ele era algo excepcional. Tive que sorrir... Gostava daquilo nele. Naquela transparência nos sentimentos.

-Eu vou voltar pra você. –falei sem mais delongas e ele finalmente me retribuiu com o seu sorriso mais deslumbrante.

...

Eu fui morar na Europa depois desse dia.

Conheci gente de todo o tipo.

E foi nessa época que minha distância afetou muito o meu relacionamento com Kohaku. E quando falo em relacionamento, falo em todos os tipos. Perdemos quase que completamente o contato, mas acabei achando que aquilo foi proposital. Tanto de minha parte quanto da dele. Foi um período esquisito, que não falamos.

Foi uma época de sombras onde fingimos quando nos reencontramos que nada aconteceu. Como se aquele tempo todo que eu estive fora nunca tivesse realmente existido.

Pois bem, e nesse nosso intervalo namorei com tanta gente diferente! Cada um de um lugar do mundo. Eu costumava variar muito, o que de uma certa forma me divertia. Conheci homens, meninos... E fui aprendendo as malícias da vida. Os devaneios cruéis e sem sabor.

Meus olhos se tornaram travessos e aventureiros...

Nenhum deles me encantava, nenhum deles me extasiava. Eu não me importava com eles, definitivamente. Nenhum de meus casos foi realmente importante ou marcante, eu sabia que esqueceria facilmente...

...

Voltei depois de três anos.

Apareci do nada na mansão dos Fujitaka. E ao invés de encontrar aquele adolescente cheio de gás e energia, encontrei um homem sério, já montado em seu _Armani_, com um olhar duro que eu não gostei de ver... Tive que apertar os olhos para tentar enxergar no meio daquela postura onipotente os mesmos olhos doces, apaixonados e aventureiros que eu conhecia. Tive que suspirar aliviada quando notei. Aquele sim era o meu Kohaku...

Kohaku já era homem feito naquela época e muito bonito por sinal. Os anos lhe fizeram bem apesar dos pesares.

Assim que me viu, ele não me cumprimentou. Ficou completamente estático, pálido, quase mórbido. Como se visse uma assombração.

Bem de fato eu era. Eu deveria ser mesmo um vulto na sua vida. Um vulto turbulento e energético. Um vulto que ele não precisava ter se acostumado a manter em sua existência brilhante e calorosa.

Eu me aproximei dele com um sorriso irônico. O sorriso que costumava fazer quando o provocava enquanto brincávamos incansavelmente.

Parei há poucos passos de seu corpo, coloquei as mãos na cintura e o fitei profundamente.

-Vai ficar aí parado feito um idiota ou vai vir me cumprimentar decentemente?

...

Um mês depois fui embora de novo!

Mas dessa vez com Kohaku...

Fomos para São Francisco onde moramos juntos por muito tempo.

E nessas idas e vindas, nessa confusão que foi tecendo minha vida adoentada, nesse turbilhão de sensações e emoções que me peguei perdida e completamente desolada.

...

Deixei a última lágrima escorrer na varanda do Hotel de Paris.

A lua cheia no céu me fez pensar no gosto do Whisky e do cheiro de nicotina.

Remeteu-me novamente ao homem bem mais velho que eu, dos olhos âmbar e do semblante gélido.

E assim que a figura dele veio em minha mente, senti meus joelhos amolecerem. Pude jurar que senti sua respiração em minhas costas. Que escutei sua voz pesada e firme martelando suavemente em meus ouvidos. Como num dedilhado. Como numa música que eu amava, mas que não poderia reproduzir.

Coloquei a mão em meu rosto, tentando apagar inutilmente a figura dele em minha mente. A presença forte e as sensações que ele me trazia.

Em vão...

Ele havia dominado meu ser.

Havia me deixado vulnerável e completamente sem chão.

E apesar dele não fazer ideia do que me causava, só eu sabia o quanto era difícil, talvez quase impossível ficar sem vê-lo.

Sem senti-lo...

-Sesshoumaru... –acabei o chamando no vazio daquela madrugada, apesar de saber que ele jamais me escutaria.

...

Na última noite em que eu e Kohaku passamos juntos em Paris, ele havia preparado um jantar para nós a luz de velas, no quarto do hotel mesmo.

Havia música clássica tocada ao fundo.

Paris brilhava logo a nossa frente, na varanda, onde chorei e evoquei um homem que definitivamente não era Kohaku...

Sorri com aquele mimo. Com a preocupação que ele tinha em deixar tudo perfeito.

-Você é um romântico incorrigível. –eu lhe disse enquanto comia a maravilhosa comida parisiense.

-Só quando estou com você. –ele me lançou aquele olhar doce que eu bem conhecia.

-Ah, sei... –girei os olhos ironicamente. –Só falta me pedir em casamento agora!

-Por que sempre arruína meus planos! –ele riu arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Ah, não seja ridi...

E antes mesmo de completar a frase ele já havia ajoelhado ao meu lado com uma diminuta caixinha de veludo negro nas mãos.

E foi então que paralisei e engoli as palavras.

Ele abriu a caixinha e vi o solitário de ouro legítimo com uma água marinha esculpida delicadamente.

-Rin. –ele me fitou seriamente e eu quase desmaiei por perceber que não respirava. –Quer casar comigo?

E foi o silêncio mais profundo que experimentei.

Não pelo tempo é claro, mas sim pela profundidade. Pelos olhos castanhos decepcionados de Kohaku.

Se um dia eu desejei morrer, com certeza foi naquele dia. Foi uma dor que não consigo nem explicar... Eu nem conseguia me mover.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos naquele silêncio mórbido e estúpido. Por quanto tempo minha inércia involuntária o enfeitiçou. O que sei foi que ele subitamente fechou a caixinha e pôs-se a sentar novamente em seu lugar. Mas dessa vez com os olhos abarrotados de tristeza e mágoa.

Eu simplesmente não soube o que dizer. Eu o queria. Queria de verdade!

Ele me fez tão bem, me fazia tão bem!

Mas eu não o queria daquela forma. Não me via casando com ele apesar dos pesares. Apesar da nossa história, do nosso envolvimento. Dos nossos beijos, das nossas noites...

Eu o amava sim. Eu o amo!

Mas aquele amor nunca foi o suficiente...

Ele não era o bastante para mim. Para que eu largasse tudo. Ele não me movia a isso. Não bagunçava a minha mente. Não me fazia ficar estupidamente fora de controle. Não! Isso ele não era capaz...

Dentre todas as sensações do universo, ele não conseguia me propiciar o que Sesshoumaru me fornecia...

E admitir isso, falar para mim mesma que não era Kohaku que eu queria, era no mínimo doloroso e insípido.

-Kohaku... –eu tentei começar a dizer.

-Não precisa falar nada. –ele interrompeu-me sem nem ao menos fitar-me.

-Eu só... Quer dizer... Eu amo você! –e foi então que ele me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e ver aquilo era como levar um soco bem forte no estômago. –Mas...

-Mas não quer se casar comigo. –ele completou com um sorriso amargurado. –Tudo bem, eu compreendo. Não sou nenhum moleque.

-Kohaku, eu...

-Sabe de uma coisa, Rin? –ele me fitou completamente decepcionado com as primeiras lágrimas cortando seu rosto. –Eu não a compreendo. Eu não sei onde você quer chegar com tudo isso. Eu sei que eu cansei... Já não consigo mais...

-Eu nunca quis te magoar. –eu finalmente falei com a voz engasgada, e só então percebi que chorava.

-Mas isso parece inevitável agora.

-Por favor, não chora... –meu pulso acelerado e meu desespero estavam cada vez mais me consumindo e me atirando no limbo. –Eu o amo tanto... Você é como um irmão pra mim.

-Irmão? –ele riu alto em escárnio.

E por um segundo toda a sombra pairou por sobre os olhos dele. Os olhos que antes estavam magoados agora pareciam furiosos, quase acusativos. Eu acabei por me encolher e ficar completamente intimidada por aquele olhar que dizia absolutamente tudo.

E num movimento rápido, ele levantou-se da mesa tão bruscamente que acabou derrubando algumas taças ao chão e me assustando completamente. E antes mesmo que eu pensasse ou tomasse alguma atitude, ele agarrou o meu cabelo firmemente e me fez encará-lo como nunca. Seus olhos frustrados me engoliram e as palavras acabaram sumindo de meus lábios.

-Irmão? –ele repetiu com indignação. –Que espécie de irmão é esse que lhe beija os lábios, que dorme com você! Me diga! Que irmão é esse que a faz gemer nas noites?

E foi então que ele me soltou e eu fiquei completamente desolada o observando andar de um lado para o outro com os olhos ora ou outra vindo em minha direção. E quando pensei que ele iria parar, Kohaku chutou com violência a cadeira em que anteriormente estava sentado.

-UM IRMÃO DE MERDA QUE EU SOU! –ele batia no peito violentamente enquanto dizia aquilo.

-Kohaku, me escuta... –eu tentei mais uma vez, mas ele acabou me interrompendo novamente fazendo um sinal com a mão para que eu parasse de falar.

-Não querer casar comigo, Rin, é um direito seu! Mas não venha me dizer que sou como seu irmão... Porque irmãos definitivamente nós nunca fomos.

E dito isso ele me deu as costas e desapareceu de minha visão.

...

E foi assim que acabamos nossa noite que tinha tudo para ter sido maravilhosa.

Kohaku acabou partindo sem mim. Eu não iria com ele depois do ocorrido e também não pretendia mais ficar em Paris.

Parti para Veneza no mesmo dia em que ele voltou para casa, mas não lhe contei absolutamente nada.

Eu tinha um plano em mente. Não iria conseguir me segurar mais depois do ocorrido.

Eu ligaria para Sesshoumaru e faria com que ele fosse até mim.

E mesmo achando que ele não seguiria minhas pegadas, resolvi arriscar. E foi então que tive a maior de todas as minhas surpresas...

Ele estava a caminho e eu mal podia esperar para reencontrá-lo.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Ufa! Capítulo grande!Que trabalhão!

Bom, mas eu simplesmente ADOREI!

Sinceramente foi um dos capítulos que mais amei escrever...

Foi um capítulo longo que espero não ter sido maçante e cansativo.

Foi bom ter narrado como mulher depois de ter bancado tanto o macho alfa! Se bem que me divirto também abessa quando narro como Sesshoumaru...

Pois bem, tive a ideia de criar esse capítulo para que pudéssemos conhecer a Rin melhor.

Para que pudéssemos decifrar alguns enigmas que ficaram em aberto e para podermos, é claro, conhecer mais um pouco da vida turbulenta da menina dos olhos travessos.

Não sei se aprovaram essa minha iniciativa, mas eu gostei demais! E espero que agrade.

Podem deixar que o capítulo que vem o nosso querido Sesshoumaru irá voltar a narrar com tudo! E os acontecimentos irão se desenrolar cada vez mais daqui pra frente.

_**Referente aos comentários anteriores. **_

...

Letícia - Sabe Flor realmente essa minha Rin é muito diferente mesmo. Mas é por isso que gosto tanto dela! Mas acho que nesse capítulo deu pra dar uma esclarecida sobre a personalidade dessa mocinha tão diferente e intrigante. Espero que tenha gostado dessa iniciativa, acho que estava faltando por alguns pingos nos "is". E pode acreditar o que mais amo nisso tudo é a vulnerabilidade do Sesshoumaru com ela. E obrigada pelas vibrações, estão funcionando muito bem! Estou realmente inspirada! Beijinhos.

...

Brbara Rettore - Flor obrigada pelos elogios no comentário passado. Você ama a minha fic e eu amo ter a sua presença aqui! Acho que dessa vez eu definitivamente não demorei! Estou recebendo muitas vibrações positivas e muita inspiração! E o pouquinho do meu ócio também está contribuindo haha! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo apesar de não ter sido o Sesshoumaru a narrar! Beijos!

...

Bruna-san - Oi minha linda!

Olha acho que você leu meus pensamentos, sério mesmo hahaha! Quando terminei de escrever esse capítulo e li o seu comentário eu me assustei muito! Nossa parece que você tava adivinhando o que eu pretendia fazer!

Pois bem, involuntariamente o seu pedido foi realizado e você agora tem nas mãos o outro lado da Rin!

Eu também fiquei muito intrigada a esse respeito, a como deveria ser esse relacionamento que ela mantinha com Kohaku e como ela deveria realmente se comportar. E pensando nisso, resolvi ser ela. Ser mais do que eu realmente costumo ser. Resolvi que seria muito interessante todo mundo ver o quanto a Rin pode ser tão meiga, iluminada, doce e ao mesmo tempo um furacão, um verdadeiro pesadelo na vida de qualquer homem hehe!

Eu estou literalmente fascinada por essa personagem, assim como Sesshoumaru. E acho que todo mundo, de uma certa maneira, ficou por ela. Por esse mistério que ela trás, apesar de agora parecer que ela não tem mais tantos mistérios e enigmas, pode acreditar que ela ainda esconde muita coisa por trás dessa personalidade tão forte e marcante. A minha intenção com esse capítulo foi fazer com que vocês cada vez mais se apaixonem por ela e para saberem também um pouco da vida dela, resumidamente.

Enfim, nosso querido Sesshoumaru no próximo capítulo estará de volta!

Obrigada pelo apoio, minha linda! Pode ter certeza que estou tentando superar meus demônios do passado e não vou me permitir mais ficar do jeito que eu fiquei!

Espero que essa nossa ligação, apesar de estranha, continue!

Beijoooooooos!

...

Hana-lis - Minha Lindaaaa!

Você acabou de comentar no meu capítulo anterior e já estou eu aqui postando novamente hehe! Que bom né? Estou tentando compensar o tempo que mantive a minha velocidade de tartaruga! Eu não mentia quando dizia que tinha muitas ideias pra essa fic, o que me faltava definitivamente era tempo e disposição!

Você não faz ideia de como fico feliz em saber o quanto essa fic tem agradado! É muito bom saber que meus capítulos ficam cada vez melhores. É muito ruim quando acontece o contrário. Odeio me perder nas minhas fics, por mais que isso às vezes aconteça, acho péssimo! Também fiquei contente porque tinha achado que minha escrita nessa fic tinha deixado a desejar com o passar do tempo. Eu sou muito exigente quanto a isso! Mas que bom que isso não aconteceu! Pode acreditar que estou me esforçando cada vez mais para manter a qualidade.

Pois bem, ser o Sesshoumaru não é, definitivamente, uma tarefa fácil. Mas acho que ser a Rin, pelo menos essa Rin que construí foi muito mais difícil!

Eu perdi as contas de tanto que abri meu Word para concertar, ajeitar, dar um retoque aqui e ali para enfim postar esse capítulo! Olha, vou te confessar, deu o maior trabalhão! Mas que acho que compensou! Amei cada palavra, cada frase, cada passagem. Ela realmente me fascina.

Concordo plenamente sobre o que você falou sobre a personalidade da Rin. Acredito que fraqueza e submissão são duas coisas das quais ela não tem vocação nenhuma. Eu sempre achei essa personagem madura demais, adulta demais como bem você falou.

Espero que você tenha aprovado esse capítulo, que essa nossa Rin tenha atendido a suas expectativas, embora ela ainda possua muitos mistérios e enigmas a serem revelados.

Eu gostei muito mesmo de ter escrito como ela, de ter saído um pouco da pele do Sesshoumaru. Eu já estava ficando egocêntrica demais haha!

Agora é só esperar o próximo capítulo para podermos ver nosso Sesshoumaru correndo atrás da nossa grande mulher em plena Veneza! E é claro que seu pedido será atendido hoho!

Bjs minha linda! E é isso aí só vibrações positivas!

...

**ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 10!**


	10. Veneza

**Capítulo 10 - Veneza.**

Eu coloquei os meus pés no Aeroporto de Veneza – _Marco Polo_ depois de algumas horas dentro do avião.

Eu não fazia ideia do porque estava lá. Não costumava ser assim tão impulsivo. Havia deixado tudo para trás.

Minha empresa.

Meus negócios.

Minha casa.

Kagura...

Tinha abandonado tudo de uma hora para outra só para ver uma mulher completamente insana.

Saí de casa de repente, num solavanco, com um único chamado pelo telefone.

Aquilo me enervou. Estava agindo como o seu cachorro, como o seu brinquedo. E definitivamente aquela percepção que tive dos fatos assim que olhei pelos vidros espelhados do aeroporto me causaram uma raiva tremenda.

Rin conseguia sempre o que queria de mim.

Sempre.

E aquilo definitivamente não me agradava.

Não era sadio e nenhum pouco suave.

Amaldiçoei a mim mesmo por estar agindo como um idiota. Um adolescente!

Ela me tinha nas mãos como ninguém jamais teve. E embora eu fosse naturalmente escorregadio, aquele nosso jogo estava demorando mais tempo e criando mais raízes do que o pretendido por mim.

Eu havia me envolvido, admitindo ou não, essa era a verdade.

...

Rin estava em _San Marco_.

Não me surpreendeu que ela tinha uma casa ali.

Veneza naturalmente tinha a sua cara.

Por mais que ela passasse a impressão de amar uma vida boêmia e aventureira não era somente isso. Ela era clássica também. Às vezes até clássica demais. Não que fosse Parnasiana, pois esse posto sempre foi o de Kagura. Rin era sem sombra de dúvidas Barroca.

Bem, eu não gostava tanto assim de Veneza quanto ela. Até porque não tinha uma alma tão romântica e artística, mas devo confessar que não importava onde ela estivesse. Eu iria para qualquer lugar que ela me chamasse.

Peguei um _Táxi Acqueo_ o mais rápido que pude. Só estava com uma única mala, não queria demorar muito tempo naquele lugar. Pra falar a verdade, de um certo modo, eu nem queria estar ali. Algo dentro de mim ainda berrava para que eu voltasse para a minha casa e para Kagura. Algo ainda me dizia para esquecer aquela história maluca, para fugir definitivamente de Rin e de seus olhos profundos e intensos como o breu da noite etérea.

Mas como esquecer? Como deixar com que Rin escapasse de meus dedos? Já era tarde demais. Ela cada vez mais entranhava em minha carne, em minhas células, em minha alma. Nem mesmo de seu perfume natural conseguia esquecer, que dirá de seus contornos, sorrisos debochados e tantas outras provocações saudáveis e voluptuosas que ela me proporcionava.

Já era tarde.

Tarde demais pra mim.

Tarde demais para nós.

E mesmo que essa confusão inebriante e às vezes tão densa e excitante pudesse fazer com que eu recuasse, definitivamente não era capaz de me afastar. Eu gostava daquilo. Gostava do perigo que ela causava em mim. Dos arranhões profundos que ela ocasionou em meu ser tão gélido e sombrio. E por mais que soubesse que nossa compatibilidade e essência fossem naturalmente e propositalmente distintas, ainda não era suficiente para entrar em minha cabeça, encontrar com a minha razão, que a possibilidade de ficarmos nisso, nesse jogo cruel, era quase nula. Não havia possibilidade de felicidade, de par perfeito e histórias clichês.

A nossa história nunca foi romântica, embora possa parecer que sim.

Não. Ela não era uma história de amor.

Era um drama. Uma comédia. Um horror!

História de amor eu deixo para ela e para Kohaku.

A nossa sempre foi muito mais complexa e bem mais trançada do que uma simples história romântica.

...

Eu havia cochilado durante o percurso enquanto pensava em todos aqueles meus anseios e no meu fantasma adorável. Havia perdido pelo menos uns quarenta minutos de admiração da mais sensível e bela cidade do mundo. Quase ri de minha ironia. Como bem disse estava me lixando para Veneza. Um lugar onde os carros não existem não pode ser um bom lugar. Eu enlouqueceria se tivesse que morar ali. Não conseguia me imaginar sem os meus maravilhosos carros super potentes que sempre costuravam poeticamente as ruas pelas quais passava.

Pois bem, assim que pisei em terra firme pude suspirar aliviado. Não gostava muito de navegar, daquele balançar estúpido. Nunca fui muito íntimo e simpatizante do mar, rios ou lagos. A única coisa que gostava era somente o cheiro. A maresia sim, isso me extasiava. O cheiro do mar, o vento que ia e vinha. Admirei-me por ter conseguido dormir, coisa que não era de meu feitio. Eu devia estar realmente muito nauseabundo e cansado para tal coisa.

Percorri um pequeno caminho até chegar à cobiçada _Piazza San Marco,_ o que de certa forma, me causou um arrepio involuntário. Não só pela beleza de sua construção tão perfeita e detalhada, mas também por sentir que cada vez mais estava perto de minha Rin.

Não era difícil de imaginar do porque Rin gostava daquele lugar. Naturalmente como uma boa Arquiteta, Veneza era seu parque de diversões. Tenho certeza que ela se sente frustrada por não ter desenhado prédio algum naquele lugar tão pitoresco e incomum.

Era fim de tarde quando olhei para a deslumbrante _Basilica di San Marco._ Mesmo com o sol desaparecendo por entre as construções, milhares de pessoas ainda amontoavam-se naquele espaço gigantesco com suas câmeras fotográficas. Dividiam o espaço entre si e entre os inúmeros pombos que insistiam em pousar numa das praças mais cobiçadas do mundo. Havia tantos idiomas num mesmo lugar que chegava a me confundir. Não conseguia distinguir por entre aqueles turistas idiotas e sorridentes o que diziam, da onde vinham.

Aumentei a velocidade de meus passos, já estava sem paciência para tudo aquilo. Queria chegar logo no meu destino. Resolvi então não procurar o caminho por mim mesmo, estava na hora de engolir um pouco de orgulho. Parei num Café próximo a praça e arranhei no meu italiano, que não é grandes coisas, para pedir informação sobre o endereço que Rin havia me dado.

No final das contas não era tão longe da onde eu estava, o que para mim foi um alívio! Eu acho que nem preciso dizer a minha aversão por ficar andando pelas ruas...

...

O apartamento de Rin ficava no quarto andar, ou seja, no último andar. Subi as curtas escadas sem problema algum. Eu esperava um lugar mais amplo, mais luxuoso, mas aquela não seria Rin se fosse como eu havia imaginado.

Parei na frente da porta e num impulso bati duas vezes. E antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, em ficar nervoso ou ansioso demais, a porta se abriu lenta e teatralmente.

E foi então que depois de três longos meses eu a vi de novo.

Eu realmente não sei explicar o que senti quando nossos olhos furtivamente se encontraram. Não há palavras para dedilhar o que experimentei naqueles segundos que pareceram uma vida inteira ou quem sabe uma eternidade.

A minha Rin, o meu conjunto completo, estava bem ali na minha frente. Sorrindo daquele jeito debochado e cínico de sempre. Encostada na porta de forma sensual e com um semblante tão maravilhoso que nenhum daqueles monumentos de Veneza poderia chegar aos seus pés.

Aos seus pés de musa. De deusa benevolente e arisca.

Nenhum pintor ou escultor poderia ser capaz de capturar sua beleza tão particular e intimidadora.

Chamem qualquer artista desse mundo medíocre e inacabado. Eles jamais seriam capazes de reproduzir em tela a vivacidade e a intensidade daqueles olhos amendoados. Daqueles olhos castanhos terra, que às vezes quase negros, me sugavam para não sei que mundo, fazendo-me ficar perdido e completamente absorto.

Um furacão medonho numa floresta castanha onde não havia flores e frutos, e sim somente a terra fértil, úmida. Um marrom perfeito rodeado por uma cortina de cílios alongados e simetricamente arrumados.

Parecia um sonho. Um sonho que nunca deveria acabar.

Que olhos, boca, nariz eram aqueles?

Que rosto era aquele?

Que corpo era aquele?

Era só dela.

E somente dela.

Nunca meu. Nunca de Kohaku. Nunca de ninguém.

Ah, mulher escorregadia e travessa! Como odiava sua volatilidade e independência!

Por que não podia ser minha só um pouquinho? Por que não podia ser como Kagura pelo menos por um minuto?

Como queria que se rendesse. Que se permitisse jogar aos meus pés e em minhas mãos de braços e peito aberto, aninhando-se em mim como quem precisa de ajuda, de abrigo. Pelo menos por um segundo. Um segundo somente já seria o suficiente.

Mas ela nunca deixou...

E nunca abriria mão de sua austeridade.

-Então a montanha moveu-se! –ela balançou a cabeça como se estivesse muito incrédula. –Ainda não acredito.

-Imagine eu. –tive de admitir me sentindo um completo idiota. Suspirei cansado, aquela frase dela foi como receber um balde de água fria.

-Ora, não fique assim. Estou feliz que tenha vindo! –ela riu brandamente me puxando pelo braço. –Vem, entra! Deve estar cansado!

Eu atendi ao seu pedido sem relutância. Estava mesmo cansado. Precisava tomar um bom banho e descansar um pouco.

Reparei então nas roupas que ela usava. Eram bastante casuais, como quem não tinha a mínima pretensão de sair de casa. Basicamente cobria o corpo com um vestido azul folgado, sem qualquer detalhe, de alças bem finas. O vestido era curto, parava bem antes dos joelhos. Os pés estavam descalços, completamente nus.

Rin logo fechou a porta atrás de mim e pôs-se a sentar numa poltrona que parecia realmente confortável. E foi então que pude desvencilhar um pouco os meus olhos dela e observar melhor o seu apartamento.

Ele não era tão pequeno e simples como eu havia pensando. Mas também não era extravagante e tampouco luxuoso. Era _aconchegante_. A decoração era bem refinada, de ótimo gosto. Com certeza ela havia decorado tudo, ou até mesmo desenhado aquele lugar. O apartamento parecia muito novo, quase recém construído. Rin era realmente uma mulher cuidadosa, principalmente com as suas coisas.

Sentei-me na poltrona ao lado dela, próximo a belíssima lareira que naquele momento estava apagada. Da onde eu estava dava para ver a varanda, onde as portas de vidro se encontravam abertas, deixando o vento um pouco frio penetrar na sala, balançando as cortinas brancas quase leitosas. Os últimos feixes de luz solar invadiam o recinto, uma luz melancólica e quase sem vida. Veneza parecia tranquila demais naquele final de tarde.

-Ocorreu tudo bem no caminho até aqui? –ela finalmente me perguntou enquanto cruzava as pernas lentamente.

-Sim. –assenti a fitando novamente. –Foi mais rápido do que eu havia imaginado.

-Esse é o lugar que mais gosto de Veneza. –ela sorriu colocando algumas mechas do cabelo para trás da orelha. –Você já veio aqui, não é?

-Já sim. Há alguns anos atrás...

-Aposto que com Kagura! –ela lançou um sorriso presunçoso.

-Pra falar a verdade... Não! –eu ri levemente ao lembrar daquele evento. –Vim com outra mulher...

-Verdade? –Rin pareceu surpresa com a minha revelação.

-Sim. E pode acreditar que esse evento ainda é motivo de brigas entre mim e Kagura.

-Eu posso imaginar que sim. –ela deu uma breve risada enquanto erguia-se da poltrona confortável. –Quer beber alguma coisa?

-_Whisky_.

Rin deu as costas para mim e encaminhou-se a um pequeno bar que ela mantinha no canto leste da sala. Ficou de costas para mim o tempo inteiro enquanto colocava as bebidas para nós dois.

-Por que não voltou para casa? –lhe perguntei sem mais delongas. Aquilo estava me corroendo desde o jantar na casa dos Fujitaka.

-Por que eu não voltei? Ora, porque eu não quis! –ela deu de ombros como se aquela resposta fosse muito óbvia.

Por um minuto eu fiquei em silêncio sem saber que argumento usar para rebater aquilo. Engoli a seco enquanto ela voltou com o meu copo de _Whisky_ na mão esquerda e com uma taça de vinho tinto na mão direita. Ela entregou-me a bebida e pôs-se a sentar novamente na poltrona ao meu lado.

-_Salute!_ –Rin falou ao mesmo tempo em que brindou no ar comigo, sem encostar nossos copos.

-Então só por isso que não voltou? Só por que não quis? –eu balancei a cabeça negativamente enquanto bebia um gole do _Whisky_ que desceu maravilhosamente bem.

-Exatamente. –ela assentiu não entendendo onde eu queria chegar.

-Você não contou a ninguém que estaria aqui, não é verdade?

-E como sabe?

-No mesmo dia em que você me ligou eu estava na mansão do senhor Fujitaka. Tinha sido convidado para um jantar de boas-vindas para você e para Kohaku. Nem mesmo o senhor Fujitaka imaginava que você não fosse voltar com Kohaku. Todos pensam que está em Paris ainda.

-Hm... –foi então que ela fechou o sorriso e tomou um gole do seu vinho. Parecia que toda a penumbra da noite havia se alojado em seus olhos. –Como está Kohaku? Você notou algo de errado?

-Ele não parecia bem, estava bebendo feito um louco. Saí até mais cedo do que eu pretendia. O que fez com ele?

-O que eu poderia ter feito? –ela sorriu mesmo sem vontade dando de ombros. –Alguém sabe que você está em Veneza?

-Não. Eu não contei a ninguém.

-Aposto que faz séculos que não tira uns dias só para você.

Ela riu irônica enquanto eu tomava o último gole do meu _Whisky_. Rin desviou o rumo da conversa com maestria, mas ainda assim percebi a sua real intenção nessa atitude. Por algum motivo ela não queria falar de Kohaku. E alguma coisa me dizia que havia acontecido algo grave a àqueles dois. Mas como o homem educado e refinado que sou, entrei em seu jogo e deixei de tocar naquele assunto. Se ela quisesse falar, falaria depois. Não iria a incomodar mais. E também eu não queria perder nosso tempo precioso falando sobre Kohaku...

-Devo confessar que sim. –assenti sem maiores problemas repousando o copo vazio na pequena mesinha de centro. –Os minutos que passo longe da minha Siderúrgica me custam caro.

-Pra que acumular tanto dinheiro se você não o usa de verdade? A sua ostentação é uma comédia terrível, de muito mal grado e gosto. –ela sorriu de forma sarcástica arqueando as sobrancelhas de forma provocativa.

-Não é bem assim. –rebati no mesmo minuto e a fitei com a mesma ironia que ela usava contra mim todas às vezes. –Isso depende do seu conceito de "usar de verdade". O que entende sobre isso? Você é só uma moleca que pula de lugar a lugar! Não sabe nada sobre a vida ou sobre os negócios.

Eu achei que ela iria ficar brava comigo, que fosse fechar o seu sorriso cínico e debochado. Mas não, o efeito foi justamente o contrário. Rin soltou uma gargalhada, como se eu tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

E antes mesmo que eu pudesse lhe perguntar o motivo de tanta graça, ela colocou a taça vazia na mesinha e ergueu-se lentamente da poltrona. Fixei meus olhos nela novamente, na minha menina travessa, que agora mordia os lábios inferiores com o seu sorriso insuportável no canto da boca.

-Então eu não sei nada da vida? –ela me disse fingindo desdém. Logo em seguida, colocou a mão direita no quadril e apoiou o pé descalço na minha poltrona. –E o que você sabe?

-Certamente muito mais do que você. –arqueei as sobrancelhas cruzando os braços na altura do peito. Como ela me irritava quando fazia aquilo!

-Só porque é mais velho não significa que seja o Kohakuo da verdade. Você falou como o meu pai agora!

Eu nem preciso dizer que odiei aquela comparação. Tive que franzir o cenho nenhum pouco satisfeito. A questão da idade, o abismo que existia entre nós, obviamente, era algo que me incomodava.

Mas dessa vez resolvi não ser sisudo. Acabei por agarrar a coxa macia e lisa de minha deusa a puxando para mim. É claro que Rin se desequilibrou e caiu em meus braços. O som da sua risada acabou por dissolver o meu mau humor e fazer com que eu esquecesse o seu comentário maldoso.

Emaranhei meus dedos seguramente em seu cabelo cheiroso e bem tratado. Puxei-o levemente, só o suficiente para que ela pudesse grudar os olhos em mim novamente. Dessa vez não havia mais o seu sorriso debochado, só uma seriedade que eu não estava acostumado. E por conta própria, ela impulsionou o corpo para frente e acabou por colar nossos lábios.

...

O nosso beijo era sempre intenso, profundo e demorado. E não importava à hora do dia, o momento em que nós nos procurávamos, a situação, nada! Nosso beijo era assim. Simplesmente duradouro, delicioso e voraz. Beijávamos-nos sempre como se estivéssemos com muita sede.

Sede um do outro.

Vontade um do outro.

Como se o mundo fosse acabar assim que nossos lábios se desprendessem.

Naquele dia, beijar Rin foi como encontrar algo muito importante. Como achar algo que estava procurando há séculos, talvez há milênios. E embora um torpor e um alívio enorme tivessem tomado conta de meu corpo ainda não tinha sido o suficiente. Saciar-se com ela era algo impossível, quase inatingível e inalcançável.

...

Agarrei-a para mais perto de mim. Sentia seu corpo quente e sua respiração acelerada em minha pele.

Era tudo tão convidativo. Aquele ser perfeito em minhas mãos, no meu colo. Permitindo-me fazer o que quisesse. Como ansiei por aquele momento novamente, desde a primeira vez em que havíamos deitado em sua cama, numa noite nada casual. Sonhava com aquilo de novo todos os dias.

Eu não consegui me conter. Não consegui impedir minhas mãos de passearem por debaixo de seu vestido curto. De acariciar aquela pele deliciosa como a seda. Sentia seu corpo vibrar com meus toques ora brandos, ora fortes. Arranhava-lhe com delicadeza, só para causar espasmos e ver os pelos de seu braço se eriçar.

Ela parecia tão vulnerável naquele momento. Aquilo me assustou por um minuto. Embora ela afundasse o rosto em meu pescoço, arrancasse minha blusa e passasse a mão pelo meu corpo como uma leoa, havia algo nela naquele instante que pude detectar. Uma vibração estranha... Algo incomum, diferente. Como se tivesse perdido o controle da situação como eu. E apesar dessa minha sensação ter durado somente segundos, aquilo me perseguiu pelo restante dos dias.

Acabamos parando no chão, empurrando com nossos corpos a mesa de centro para longe de nós. O tapete felpudo nos abraçava enquanto, vez ou outra, girávamos, trocando constantemente de posição.

Eu já estava louco de desejo, não conseguia mais esperar. O arfar e os gemidos baixos dela no pé de minha orelha já haviam me enlouquecido.

Tirei-lhe por fim o vestido. Os seios desnudos, rígidos, um pouco rosados, foram os primeiros a preencherem a minha visão. Beijei-os com suavidade sentindo o retesar do seu corpo. A forma com que ela agarrou minha nuca e puxou-me para mais perto fez com que minha excitação aumentasse.

Segurei novamente, de maneira firme, o seu cabelo. Fixei meus olhos nos dela e tentei fazer o meu rosto mais irônico possível.

-Ainda lembro o seu pai?

Rin somente riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

E, como se fosse combinado, voltamos a nos beijar.

...

Eu não senti o tempo passar.

Só me dei conta que havia escurecido totalmente quando olhei para a varanda.

Estávamos imersos num breu profundo e silencioso.

Rin estava deitada numa posição contrária a mim. Seu corpo apontava na direção da porta enquanto que o meu na direção da varanda. E apesar de nossos corpos estarem apontando para locais distintos nossos rostos estavam bem próximos.

No meio do nosso silêncio, daquele nosso momento tão intenso e particular, que ela riu por um instante. Riu como uma criança que havia acabado de cometer uma travessura. Sua risada acabou por ecoar por todo o cômodo, inclusive dentro do meu ser.

-Do que está rindo? –eu lhe perguntei confuso.

-Da vida! –ela me respondeu com a voz um pouco carregada embora parecesse firme. –De como as coisas acontecem, do quanto são irônicas. É tudo tão imprevisível e inacreditável. A vida é como um prato de comida exótica. Você nunca irá saber o seu sabor se não experimentar.

-Está debochando de mim como sempre... –girei os olhos aborrecido.

-Não! –uma gargalhada deliciosa escapou de seus lábios. –Não dessa vez. Só estava... Pensando.

-Não gosto de vê-la pensativa.

-Não gosta porque não sabe o que eu penso.

-Então por que não me conta? –indaguei virando meu rosto para ela com minhas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

E foi então que ela voltou-se para mim com os seus olhos enormes cheios de caminhos ardilosos e tão intransponíveis que ser nenhum tentaria se aventurar por solos tão densos e perigosos. E quando pensei que ela finalmente me responderia, Rin somente passou a língua pelos lábios e sorriu brandamente.

...

Nós passamos três dias juntos.

Três dias em Veneza.

Em _San Marco_.

Devo confessar que foi a partir de então que mudei completamente o conceito e a aversão que tinha por aquele lugar tão peculiar que não costumava encher os meus olhos tão cansados e ambiciosos.

Eu sempre vi um romantismo barato por entre aquelas águas. A cidade sempre me pareceu forçada demais, como se tentasse ser convincente. Sempre comparei Veneza a um empregado que quer fazer de tudo para lhe agradar, mas que acaba sendo robótico e exagerado demais.

Era assim que eu via Veneza.

Contudo, Rin me fez ver outro lugar. Mostrou-me um mundo de cores e formas que eu não havia reparado ou dado importância na primeira vez em que tinha ido. E essa mudança, essa nova visão que ela me fez ter, não me surpreendeu nenhum pouco. No final das contas ela sempre foi capaz de quebrar meus paradigmas.

A minha companheira anterior, uma mulher qualquer que certa vez trouxe a Veneza, só sabia falar de roupas, jóias, comida e coisas das quais não me importavam. Ela me entediava constantemente. Vez ou outra me pegava bocejando ao escutar suas histórias tão sem sabor e textura. Que criatura mais lamentável!

Tão desinteressante...

Tão comum...

Elas eram todas iguais.

Nunca tiveram o que mostrar.

Nunca conseguiram me fascinar.

Não como ela. Não como Rin.

Rin era uma mulher naturalmente culta, com uma inteligência que me assombrava. Falava de arte, de música, de filósofos, como quem fala de banalidades, de coisas comuns. Ela discorria facilmente sobre _Focault_, _Weber_,_ Pope_ e tantos outros que eu já havia me esquecido.

Rin fez questão de me levar, primeiramente, para conhecer por dentro, a _Basilica di San Marco_ e, é claro, ao _Palazzo Ducale_. E no meio de tantas obras magníficas, de todo aquele esplendor secular que me deixou sem fôlego por alguns instantes, ela choramingou no meu ouvido lamentando-se por não ser capaz de me mostrar as maravilhosas obras que havia contemplado em sua última visitação ao _Louvre_. Ficou decepcionada por não poder preencher meus olhos com _Michelangelo, Rembrandt, Da Vinci, Vernet_ e tantos outros que lhe inspiravam dia após dia. 

Passeamos por todo _Canałasso – _O Grande Canal. E embora odiasse o transporte áqueo, foi o passeio mais agradável que já fiz na vida. Recortamos quase toda _San Marco_. Era um dia lindo de sol brando, nuvens fofas e ventos afáveis. Um dia maravilhoso ao lado de uma mulher extraordinária e completamente debochada.

...

Fomos ao seu Café favorito.

Ela não parava de falar um minuto sequer. E por incrível que isso possa parecer não me incomodou nenhum pouco, ao contrário! Ela me sugava com as suas palavras, com seus ditos e histórias maravilhosas. Com a sua inteligência perspicaz e pensamentos tão profundos e complexos.

Ela tinha tanto o que dizer.

Tanto o que me mostrar...

Eu não me cansava. Não me cansava porque não era possível. Não tinha como não querer, não se deixar levar por seus devaneios que escorriam de seus lábios macios, açucarados e mordazes.

-Mas me fale um pouco mais de você. –ela me falou enquanto parávamos de rir de suas últimas aventuras. Levou o café fumegante próximo a boca e o assoprou gentilmente enquanto fitava-me com sensualidade. –O que esconde por trás dos muros dos seus olhos?

-Não tenho muito que dizer. –eu dei de ombros recuando um pouco daquela pergunta. –Acho que o senhor Fujitaka já lhe deixou bem informada ao meu respeito.

-Ele não disse muitas coisas, só o necessário, na verdade. A maior parte das coisas era sobre seus negócios e sobre a ligação que ele tinha com a sua família.

-E já não está de bom tamanho? –eu sorri enquanto tomava o gole de meu café amargo.

-Quanto mistério... –ela falou em tom de desaprovação o que me fez achar graça.

-Não é questão de mistério. –a olhei fixamente repousando a minha xícara. –Não tenho muita coisa interessante para dizer. Não tive tantas idas e vindas como você. Prefiro ouvi-la. Desvendá-la.

-Desvendar-me? –ela riu levemente balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Não acho que seria possível.

-Quanta prepotência! –eu disse em escárnio.

-Não é prepotência... Bem, faça o que achar melhor. Mas acho que, assim como eu, você não quer desvendar coisa alguma.

...

Eu tinha que ir embora.

Não podia mais ficar longe de meus negócios, de minha siderúrgica. E apesar de querer mais do que tudo no mundo ficar com a mulher mais fascinante que eu já havia conhecido, simplesmente não podia.

Veneza tinha acabado para mim.

Estava na hora de voltar.

E, mais do que isso. Voltar não significava apenas partir, mas também voltar para a realidade. Para o meu mundo onde não havia Rin.

Foi então, naquele instante, que me dei conta de que não queria mais isso. De que não poderia mais ser capaz de suportar aquela situação.

Eu a queria para mim. A queria como nunca quis ninguém.

E embora meu desejo e minha obsessão por ela fossem enormes, quase incontroláveis, eu não poderia admitir.

Não poderia aceitar porque, sobretudo, era abarrotado de preconceitos e teimosia.

E, acima de tudo, não poderia ser o primeiro a dar o braço a torcer. A dizer que não seria capaz de viver sem ela.

...

-Preciso ir. –eu finalmente falei enquanto estávamos na varanda de seu apartamento. O sol se escondia preguiçosamente por trás das construções.

-Eu sei. –ela assentiu sem me olhar. Seus olhos estavam vagos, como se não estivesse realmente ali. –Pelo menos espere o pôr-do-sol. Não vai querer perder isso.

Eu somente assenti e fiquei ali, do lado daquela preciosidade, vendo o sol desaparecer pouco a pouco, tingindo com seus últimos feixes o céu, que já tinha tons alaranjados e avermelhados.

Que vista!

Eu nunca mais me esqueceria daquilo.

Veneza nunca mais seria a mesma.

E eu também não.

...

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da autora:**

Meninas, desculpem pelo atraso, mas se eu contasse tudo o que aconteceu a mim nesses últimos tempos provavelmente vocês não iriam acreditar...

Esse capítulo já estava pronto há séculos, só me dei conta disso hoje! Sinto muito por não ter postado antes!

Infelizmente não irei me estender muito hoje, tenho um bilhão de coisa a resolver.

Não achem que é descaso, li todos os últimos comentários e agradeço imensamente pelo carinho de todas vocês em sempre de estarem presentes aqui!

Grande beijo!

.


	11. Bifurcação

**Capítulo 11 –Bifurcação.**

Quando pus meus pés em minha mansão não pude acreditar que finalmente estava em casa. Veneza havia ficado para trás, pelo menos fisicamente. Minha mente ainda estava lá, naquela cidadezinha tão clichê e romântica.

Meus olhos...

Meus ouvidos...

Meu coração...

Minha alma...

O meu ser!

Ainda pairavam por sobre as águas. Velejavam dentro de um barco qualquer por entre aquele lugarejo.

Que grande mentira estapafúrdia! Eu não pensava em Veneza é claro. Não pensava no ar úmido e nem nas noites frias. Eu certamente pensava nela. No meu primeiro e único amor. Pensava em Rin, é claro. Na sua tempestuosa vontade de quebrar tudo, de arruinar comigo, de fazer com que eu abandonasse todos os meus paradigmas, em tudo que eu acreditava. Era no meu doce e avassalador furacão que eu pensava. Em quem de repente, entreguei toda a minha existência e minha vontade de viver.

...

Eu havia escutado os passos arranhando o piso de minha casa. Eu já sabia quem era. Quem fazia tamanho barulho pela manhã pisando firme como costumava a fazer quando estava preste a ter uma crise nervosa.

-Sesshoumaru! –a sua voz feminina soou nas minhas costas.

E mesmo ouvindo o meu nome não virei-me. Eu não queria vê-la. O cansaço havia dominado minha alma. A fadiga de suas frases ensaiadas, dos seus devaneios ridículos e de sua infantilidade mórbida. Não! Eu já havia me esgotado daquilo. Das nossas brigas inúteis e infindáveis que não dariam sequer alguma coisa. Estava farto de nossa decadência, de nosso horror imaturo, da sua falta de ocupação!

E mais ainda, eu já tinha cansado de seu cheiro, de sua voz, da maneira em que se movia, dos seus olhos...

Estava a exaustão! Havia chegado no ponto máximo de saturação.

E por mais que dissesse tudo isso olhando em seus olhos, por mais que a mandasse ir embora e que implorasse para que voltasse para seu terapeuta, eu sabia que a culpa não era dela. Que a culpa de nossa ruína, que deveras sempre existiu, mas não tão exacerbada e infeliz como naqueles tempos, era minha. Unicamente minha e somente minha. E por mais que ela não aceitasse aquela condição grotesca e embaraçosa, não iria me jogar novamente aos seus braços. Não iria porque não queria. Não a queria nem mesmo para passar o meu tempo, nem mesmo para dizer aos outros que estava com uma das mulheres mais cobiçadas da alta sociedade. Nem mesmo por vaidade, coisa que sempre tive e sempre fiz questão de manter. Ela já não era capaz de dar-me motivos para seguir. Ela já havia andado tempo suficiente ao lado de minha sombra.

Ora, mas não pense que queria fazer tal coisa por causa de Rin. É claro que minha musa, minha estátua de mármore esculpida severamente, tinha algo a ver com tal decisão, mas não era mais só por causa dela. Era por mim também.

Eu não pensava em terminar algo que nunca tive com Kagura para atirar-me numa louca paixão eloquente com Rin. Não! Isso era fútil e adolescente demais até mesmo para mim. Eu não faria tal papel, eu tinha minha moral e meu nome a zelar. Eu não me contradiria diante da sociedade, diante de pessoas das quais inúmeras vezes ridicularizei por posturas semelhantes.

E também não acreditava que Rin, por mais louca e fantástica que fosse, iria querer assumir algo comigo. Ela era jovem, linda, de uma inteligência e sensibilidade única. Tinha homens dos quais se matariam por ela, por que perderia seu tempo com alguém como eu? Com alguém que não tinha nem a metade do que ela para mostrar, para oferecer, para fascinar... Eu não acreditava que fosse possível. E de certo, de algum modo, isso nunca foi.

-Sesshoumaru! Estou falando com você. –ela insistiu ao ver minha inércia e foi então que num suspiro longo eu me virei.

-Kagura...

-Onde você foi? –ela parecia incrédula com seus braços cruzados embaixo de seus seios, com os olhos fumegantes e cheia de anseios. –Por que não me ligou? Eu deixei tantos recados... O quê está acontecendo, Sesshoumaru?

-Eu quero que vá embora. –eu disse sem devaneios, de uma vez só. Olhando fixamente para seus olhos castanho-avermelhados.

-O quê? O quê você falou? –ela pareceu não acreditar em minhas palavras. Vi seus olhos de perto, desabrochando como uma flor, abrindo-se grotescamente, incendiando.

-Quero que vá embora. Quero que saia da minha casa, da minha vida.

-O quê está dizendo? –sua voz trêmula já denunciava o choro que futuramente iria escorrer e minguar todo seu semblante límpido e sedutor.

-Por favor, me deixe em paz. Eu não desejo mais vê-la. Eu preciso que vá embora. Pelo menos por um tempo Kagura quero que saia da minha vida.

-Isso é alguma brincadeira? –ela sorriu de maneira nervosa passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Kagura, por favor. –eu a encarei profundamente e apontei a porta atrás de si.

Ficamos num silêncio profundo. Num silêncio tão intenso e degradante que há muitas eras não experimentava. Eu não sabia ao certo o que fazia, se tal posicionamento de minha parte não estava sendo impulsivo e cruel demais. Entretanto foi o que senti vontade naquele momento, naqueles minutos de aflição e saturação.

Kagura demorou a se mover, mas quando o fez não foi em direção à porta que eu insistia em mostrar-lhe, e sim em minha direção. Foi para cima de mim com os olhos carregados, abarrotados de sentimentos dos quais tenho grande conhecimento. Agarrou-me o braço com força e chegou muito próximo de meu rosto.

-Não pode me mandar ir embora assim sem nenhuma explicação!

-Eu quero que vá embora, Kagura! Isso é o bastante, é o suficiente. Já não suporto mais.

-O que foi que eu lhe fiz para receber tanto desprezo? –ela fincou mais os olhos em mim, apertando com mais força meu braço e com a voz já começando a alterar.

-Não importa o que aconteceu, o que importa é que não a quero mais aqui. Quero que vá embora, essa é a última vez que falo.

-VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU IDIOTA? –e foi então que ela explodiu, soltou meu braço e com a voz no último volume começou a berrar. As lágrimas frenéticas escorriam dos olhos furiosos e por um minuto ela afastou-se de mim. –ESTÁ LOUCO E QUERENDO ME ENLOUQUECER JUNTO! COMO PODE ME MANDAR EMBORA DEPOIS DE TODOS ESSES ANOS? DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE FIZ POR VOCÊ! DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE PASSEI!

-Acabou, Kagura. –eu respirei fundo pesadamente. –Não há mais o que dizer. Acabou. Eu não a quero mais perto de mim.

-NÃO PODE ME MANDAR EMBORA SEM ME DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!

-Você sabe o que está acontecendo, Kagura, não se faça de ingênua. –eu girei meus olhos sem a menor paciência para aquela cena.

-EU QUERO QUE ME DIGA! EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ SEJA HOMEM E DIGA NA MINHA CARA!

-E DO QUE ADIANTA DIZER SE VOCÊ JÁ SABE? –e foi então que explodi e acabei por falar coisas das quais não queria e que criaram marcas profundas e irregeneráveis no coração de minha companheira, de minha única amiga. –NÃO PERCEBE QUE NÃO CONSIGO FICAR MAIS NENHUM MINUTO PERTO DE VOCÊ? ATÉ MESMO RESPIRAR O MESMO AR QUE O SEU ME INCOMODA! VOCÊ ME CANSA, KAGURA! SEUS OLHOS, SUA FUTILIDADE, SEU DESESPERO, SUA INFELICIDADE! ESTOU FARTO DE VOCÊ, EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! EU QUERO QUE SUMA DA MINHA VIDA!

E dito isso, ela levou a mão direita à boca e de seus olhos tão bonitos e terríveis escorreram as lágrimas ácidas.

Seus joelhos quase cederam, por pouco não caiu ao chão, mas conseguiu segurar-se firme na parede ao seu lado.

E foi então que o arrependimento dominou o meu ser. Eu não queria ter explodido daquela forma com ela. Apesar de tudo Kagura não merecia aquilo. Ela era uma mulher sensível, frágil, não tinha que ter escutado aquelas palavras que saíram sem cuidado algum de meus lábios rústicos. Me arrependi amargamente... E esse arrependimento só fez inflar mais ainda o meu ser de dúvida e nervosismo.

Apertei a ponte de meu nariz cerrando com força os meus olhos. Quando voltei-me para ela a vi no chão, abraçando os próprios joelhos como uma criança. Quanta decadência, quanto sofrimento! Eu havia causado tanto infortúnio... Eu não sabia o que falar para concertar, embora qualquer coisa que dissesse depois de minhas palavras duras não fosse surtir efeito, eu senti falta de palavras certas. Queria ter lhe dito algo afável, algo delicado, depois de tantos anos de rudez.

Demagogia infame! Eu não servia para aquilo.

Aproximei-me dela lentamente, e do alto, fiquei olhando em seu momento tão infeliz e particular. Pensei em abaixar, em encará-la, mas não sabia o que dizer. Eu nunca soube o que dizer a ela pra ser franco. Em todos aqueles anos de infelicidade e desventura, de agonia hipócrita e singela, eu nunca fui capaz de dizer-lhe algo de bom. Não era capaz de acalmar a sua dor que sempre me pareceu imensa e destrutiva.

Pensei em passar-lhe a mão pelos cabelos, em tentar ser menos rude por pelo menos aqueles segundos, mas antes mesmo de fazer tal coisa, ela agarrou-se em minhas pernas num movimento rápido e desesperado. Enterrou seu rosto em meus joelhos e como se estivesse grudada, aninhada perfeitamente, pôs-se a chorar intensamente. A chorar e soluçar como se fosse óbvio, como se fosse a única coisa a ser feita.

-Sesshoumaru, não faz isso comigo! Por favor, eu estou implorando!

-Você não entende? –suspirei cansado. –Isso não pode continuar... Não é saudável, já foi longe demais.

-Mas o que eu faço agora? –ela indagou em tormenta e suplício, com seus soluços altos que não pareciam ter fim, como se toda a dor do mundo estivesse dentro de si. – Você já arruinou a minha vida, já corrompeu minhas células... Meu mal, minha doença! Um remédio não teria a capacidade de me dar tamanha sanidade. Tudo que tenho é abstinência e vontade voraz. Vontade que você construiu dentro de mim. A culpa é sua, Sesshoumaru. A minha desgraça, minha decadência. Eu não vivo mais sem você e sei que você não vive mais sem mim.

-Está enganada.

-Engano-me? –ela me encarou ainda sentada no chão agarrando minhas pernas. –Não acha que é o culpado?

-Não, você não entendeu. –eu a fitei seguramente. –Sei que sou culpado pela sua desgraça, Kagura. Sei mais do que ninguém que sou o responsável por tudo, inclusive por essa cena. O que quis dizer foi que se engana em pensar que não vivo sem você.

-O que o faz pensar que viveria bem sem mim? Sempre precisou de mim, eu estava sempre lá para ajuda-lo! Desde sempre, desde que me lembro! E por mais que pessoas estivessem entrado em nossas vidas, elas sempre saíram da mesma forma, porque no final de tudo sempre recorremos ao outro. Não seja pretensioso e orgulhoso, você sabe que precisa de mim!

-Agora é diferente.

-O que é diferente? O que o faz pensar que é diferente?

E por um momento ela arregalou os olhos. Arregalou seu mar vermelho como se finalmente tivesse entendido o real motivo de minhas palavras tortas. O real e absurdo motivo. E mesmo tomada por uma surpresa brusca e incoerente, ela ergueu-se sem tirar em nenhum momento o mar de lava de cima de mim.

-Ainda é sobre aquela mulher? –ela indagou séria e profunda mesmo com as lágrimas cortando a face.

Eu não quis respondê-la. Não porque não soubesse ou não quisesse dizer.

Não falei porque simplesmente não podia admitir isso para Kagura.

Nem mesmo para mim.

Resolvi ficar calado, desviei os olhos dos dela e quando por fim daria de costas para aquela que para sempre esteve entranhada em minha vida, Kagura me impediu violentamente. Agarrou em meu braço e se pôs na minha frente com a expressão furiosa como anteriormente.

-O que te faz pensar que ela é diferente, Sesshoumaru? O que o faz achar que ela irá o completar? Piada infame!

-Kagura, – eu a agarrei pelos ombros, queria mais do que nunca estar só. –por que não consegue ir embora? O que mais precisa ouvir de mim?

-POIS ENTÃO QUE VÁ PARA O INFERNO!

E dito isso Kagura me empurrou fortemente, eu podia imaginar a vontade que ela sentia de me ferir de algum modo. Mas mal sabe ela que seus olhos transtornados, cheios de dor e mágoa, me atingiram mais profundamente.

...

Pobre da minha Kagura.

Pobre de seus amores e desilusões.

Eu não podia fazer mais nada por ela. Não podia fazer e nem nunca fiz. Aquela havia sido, na verdade, a coisa mais sensata e mais decente que eu já havia feito por ela. E embora ela não enxergasse tal coisa, e que por muitas outras vezes viesse a me procurar, com tal desespero eloquente e exacerbado, aquela deveria ter sido a melhor saída da nossa vida.

...

-Depois que tudo der errado Sesshoumaru, não venha me dizer que eu não avisei.

E dito essa frase de impacto, ela limpou os olhos com raiva e só não cuspiu em mim porque era contra seus princípios de _Lady_. Virou-se de costas lentamente e saiu caminhando com toda aquela sua postura e pose que costumava a ter desde que eu a conhecia. Montada dos pés a cabeça de _Dior_.

E foi então que ela desapareceu com o rosto borrado e a roupa amarrotada. E mesmo que as marcas da decadência estivessem expostas em sua fronte suja pela maquiagem derretida, por culpa integralmente das lágrimas enfermas e salgadas, o nariz continuava em pé. Kagura continuava a andar como se estivesse planando.

Uma garça.

Um cisne branco.

Porém sem suas penas.

A partir de então eu estava por minha conta. Literalmente sozinho. Kagura havia partido... E embora soubesse que não seria para sempre, afinal esse pra sempre entre nós nunca existiu, até por culpa de nossa história embolorada e travessa, aquele momento eu passaria sem qualquer companhia.

...

Cinco dias de puro silêncio.

A minha mansão parecia mais imensa do que o normal sem Kagura passeando por lá fazendo com que o barulho de seu salto alto martelasse em meu chão sempre tão polido e brilhoso.

Estava vazio demais sem ela falando de coisas das quais não me interessavam. Falando de coisas compradas, em aventuras que nunca tinha feito e que nunca faria, coisas compradas, em sonhos frustrados, coisas compradas, em desejos realizados, coisas compradas, viagens congeladas, coisas compradas e etc, etc e etc!

Mas eu sentia falta!

Sentia falta não só porque era uma pessoa que tinha afinidade e que vivi, de um certo modo, uma história. Mas também porque ela me remetia a uma parte de mim. Ao que eu era, ao mundo que eu pertencia e que nunca reclamei... Do mundo que sempre gostei e sempre tive orgulho de participar.

Do teatro...

Das máscaras...

Kagura era uma parte importante de mim. De meu passado imóvel e intocável.

E por mais que internamente não nos amássemos, porque na verdade o que sentíamos um pelo outro, era tão somente e integralmente a força do hábito, eu gostava dela.

Gostava de sua aspereza, de sua acidez... Acima de tudo da sua ingenuidade hipócrita. Da sua sinceridade!

Não sei porque perdeu tanto tempo tentando convencer-me de que nós dois juntos éramos a escolha perfeita. Quer dizer, ela já havia me convencido disso fazia tempo, eu nunca duvidei de que ela fosse a minha melhor opção. Porém convencer-me nem sempre foi a solução para que eu tomasse ou mudasse alguma atitude. Embora nunca duvidasse que nossa união seria algo próspero e natural, não conseguia dizer-lhe sim.

...

Afastei meus olhos da tela do computador.

Já era noite.

Pensei em dar uma volta com algum de meus carros, tentar esfriar a cabeça e ver um pouco de movimento do lado de fora. Ver a paisagem vitoriana que tanto amava. Respirar um pouco do ar puro do meu lugar favorito.

Aquela ausência estava embrulhando meu estômago. Queria tentar preenchê-la, pelo menos por algum segundo. Desvencilhar um pouco minha mente de Kagura. De minha solidão eminente e puramente inevitável. E também não queria dar asas a imaginação, já que ora ou outra minha mente tentava bailar por entre os lençóis de Rin.

Mas a ideia de sair de meu conforto, de minha fortaleza quase inatingível e intocável não me agradou. Alguma coisa em mim gritou para que eu permanecesse. E como sempre confiei em minha razão e sensibilidade, preferi dar um voto de confiança para meu sentido.

Era melhor tomar um bom banho quente para relaxar antes de deitar-me. Ler um livro, quem sabe. Ouvir uma música agradável fumando meu cigarro na varanda esplendorosa do meu quarto...

Assim estaria melhor. Eu tinha tudo que queria dentro de minha mansão.

Convenci-me.

Entrei no chuveiro. Não liguei as luzes.

A luz do abajur do meu quarto estava ligada e como as portas estavam abertas não quis ofuscar minha visão com outra claridade artificial.

O som do quarto era ambiente.

_Chopin: Deux Nocturnes._

Uma bela música... Sempre amei _Chopin_.

Deixei, mesmo imerso naquele lusco-fusco, a água quente cair por sobre meu corpo cansado. Tentava lavar, quem sabe em vão, o pouco de mim que queria apagar... Almejava mais do que tudo no mundo que toda aquela carga seguisse o mesmo fluxo da água que me banhava serenamente.

Entretanto, eu sabia que não adiantaria.

Água nenhuma seria capaz de lavar-me integralmente. De fazer com que eu me livrasse de toda aquela rigidez e morbidez do momento. Não... Não adiantava.

O que era eu afinal se não um corpo vazio cheio de dúvidas e anseios dos quais sempre soube que não sanaria rapidamente?

Eu havia me tornado um sentimental... Um completo erudito! E não tenhas dúvida de que isso me irritou profundamente.

E foi então que o inusitado ocorreu...

Fui de repente impedido de fechar a torneira.

Um corpo feminino colou em minhas costas e subitamente tampou meus olhos com suas mãos macias e aveludadas.

Eu só não tive um ataque do coração e não morri ali mesmo, no chão de meu banheiro, porque reconheci pelo seu toque afável, pelo seu cheiro de fruta fresca, quem era a pessoa a fazer tal brincadeira inusitada.

Eu tive de sorrir incrédulo. Esperava que a solidão não estivesse pregando uma peça em minha sanidade mental, e que aquela cena realmente pudesse estar acontecendo.

Senti que ela pôs-se na ponta dos pés delicadamente, e apoiando-se em meu ombro como costumava a fazer, por ser totalmente mais baixa do que eu, colou os lábios na ponta de minha orelha direita.

-Adivinha quem é. –e a sua voz serena, baixa e calma abafou _Chopin_ ao fundo. Ele já não me interessava mais. O hálito de cravo agarrou-se em minhas narinas impregnando todo o banheiro com seu aroma primaveril.

-Rin. –eu disse dando um sorriso que tinha certeza que ela havia visto, embora estivéssemos imersos a um lusco-fusco atordoante.

Pus minhas mãos sobre as suas e as deslizei até que ela as tirasse de meus olhos e de minha face. Virei-me com cuidado, ainda ressabiado, completamente receoso de que aquilo realmente acontecia. De que ela estava mesmo lá, fitando-me, colada junto a mim, como se estivesse ali o tempo inteiro, como se nossa separação não houvesse existido. Como se o buraco, a espacialidade temporal entre aquela nossa eventual despedida forçada e totalmente rústica com aquele momento ao chuveiro, fosse um intervalo meramente ilustrativo e abstrato.

Eu a vi finalmente. E apesar da claridade não cooperar, eu tive a certeza que sua presença material era completamente real e verdadeira. Percebi nos contornos sua nudez, sua perfeição que tanto amava dedilhar.

Identifiquei de longe seu sorriso travesso e irônico, cheio de malícia e confusão. Seus cabelos negros como o breu pendendo molhados por sobre os ombros, caindo malcriadamente sobre os seios rígidos e rosados.

Havia tanta beleza naquele momento. Pena que não pudesse ver com clareza seus olhos... Senti falta do seu jeito de olhar.

-Então o Lord voltou para sua fortaleza! –ela soltou sua risada deliciosa antes de colar seus lábios macios e delicados nos meus. –Espero que não se zangue por ter entrado sem sua autorização.

-Como consegue sempre entrar na minha casa sem eu saber? –eu ri completamente incrédulo.

-Nunca vai descobrir!

E dito isso, ela voltou a beijar-me profundamente.

Agarrei seus cabelos com força. Que desejo ardente ela me causava... Que saudade que sentia de seu cheiro. Seu toque. Seu corpo.

Que falta que ela me fazia...

Seu beijo completava o meu, era tão intenso e delicado. Eu amava aquele seu jeito voraz e doce de me causar espasmos e excitação.

Percorri seus contornos com urgência. Alisei a cintura fina e aveludada enquanto deslizava meus lábios de sua boca, indo em direção as orelhas, pescoço e por fim aos seios firmes.

Eu queria enlouquecê-la.

Tê-la de novo e de novo e de novo...

Ouvir a respiração ofegante, os seus gemidos lascivos que soavam como as mais belas melodias dentro de meu corpo. Sentir as unhas não muito cumpridas arranharem minhas costas teatralmente de tanto desejo e euforia.

Queria sentir o tremeluzir de seu corpo, o arfar de sua respiração pesada.

Eu queria Rin.

E isso era tudo...

...

-Quando você voltou? –eu indaguei já deitado em minha cama esperando ela se vestir para ir ao meu encontro.

-Cheguei hoje mesmo. –Rin surgiu novamente em meu campo de visão abotoando a camisa social que havia lhe cedido para que dormisse. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco molhados. –Cheguei a tarde.

-E você ficou esse tempo todo sozinha em Veneza? –indaguei desconfiado, ajeitando-me mais na cama não engolindo muito bem aquela sua história estapafúrdia.

-E por que a desconfiança? –ela sorriu irônica colocando a mão direita no quadril. –O que tem de errado em ficar sozinha em Veneza?

-Eu não ficaria... –dei de ombros tentando não pensar mais naquilo.

-Por isso que você é Sesshoumaru e eu sou Rin. –ela mordeu os lábios inferiores e rapidamente jogou-se ao meu lado como uma criança faria. –Ficaria para sempre em Veneza.

-Não sei o que tanto vê em Veneza... Você é completamente louca.

-Não cansa de duvidar de minha sanidade mental? –ela riu apoiando o cotovelo na cama enquanto segurava gentilmente a cabeça.

-E você não cansa de brincar com a minha sanidade mental? –rebati utilizando de sua ironia.

-Está aí uma coisa que nunca irei me cansar!

Rin riu brandamente antes de colar seus lábios nos meus e subir encima de meu corpo. Montou em meus quadris de maneira espontânea e quando pensou em parar de me beijar a agarrei novamente pelo braço a puxando de volta para mim.

Ela sorria entre um beijo e outro. Num movimento rápido mudei nossas posições, agora era eu que estava por cima de seu corpo frágil. Continuei a beijá-la intensamente, o desejo novamente fez com que meu sangue subisse e esquentasse. Coloquei minha mão dentro da camisa que usava, tentando explorar mais uma vez suas curvas tão bem desenhadas. E foi então que de repente ela me empurrou de vagar rindo de um jeito divertido.

-Você não cansa? –ela me fitou incrédula.

-Pensei que o velho dessa história fosse eu. –respondi sorrindo com sua hesitação.

-Lá vem você com essa história de idade. –ela girou os olhos descontente com minha resposta. –Por que sempre fala nisso?

-E por que sempre finge que não há abismo entre nós?

-Porque não há. Eu não consigo enxergar, Sesshoumaru, algo que não exista.

Eu tive que balançar a cabeça negativamente e sair de cima de seu corpo. Não iria discutir sobre aquilo, o momento não pedia. Deitei-me ao seu lado e a puxei levemente para que repousasse a cabeça em meu peito. Seu cabelo úmido estava gelado, mas aquilo não me incomodou.

-Rin... –eu a chamei ao perceber a sua sonolência.

-O que foi? –ela respondeu quase num resmungo.

-Desculpe, mas não consigo imaginar o que ficou fazendo em Veneza todo esse tempo. Gosta mesmo do cheiro de mofo e da umidade inconveniente? –eu sorri provocativo tentando disfarçar a minha curiosidade ardente.

-Não seja cruel com minha Veneza. –ela riu baixinho aninhando-se mais em meu peito. –Pensei que havia conseguido tirar seu mal estar a respeito de lá. O levei a tantos lugares maravilhoso. Lugares inclusive que dizem muito sobre mim. Não acredito que suas palavras ásperas sejam verdadeiras. Está dizendo isso só para me irritar.

-Não se aborreça. –eu ri levemente enquanto a acariciava. –Sabe que me fez ver outra Veneza. Mas ainda assim não troco a agitação de minha cidade por nada. Não consigo imaginar-me longe daqui. Longe da minha cidade, da siderúrgica, da mansão...

-Tão enraizado... –ela disse em desdém embora tivesse escutado seu sorriso fraco. –Mas eu não o culpo. Não podia esperar outra fala de um dos homens de _Wall Street_. Vocês são todos iguais.

-Sua fala não condiz com seus atos. Desdenha tanto de nós, mas não consegue se afastar.

-Vai entender, não é? Um paradoxo! –ela deu de ombros de forma brincalhona. –Esse é o meu carma ou talvez uma praga rogada por meu pai. Com certeza essa é a sua vingança contra minha rebeldia.

-O que quer dizer? –cerrei o cenho confuso.

-Bem, meu pai sempre quis que eu me casasse logo, não preciso nem dizer que fosse com um homem rico, é claro. Mas além de ser um homem rico, ele queria que fosse também tradicional, rígido, de uma família de empreendedores. –ela falava achando certa graça ao retornar em suas memórias. –Meu pai sempre acreditou que um homem assim seria capaz de me colocar, como ele diz, no "_eixo_", se é que me entende. Minha rebeldia, opiniões, ações, sonhos, e entre tantas outras coisas, nunca foram do seu agrado. Eu não posso culpá-lo. Sei que nunca fui uma menina muito fácil ou a filha que ele esperava ter. Eu o entendo, embora não concorde.

-Que ingenuidade a do seu pai. –balancei a cabeça negativamente e continuei a falar seriamente. –Como se alguém nesse mundo pudesse pará-la Rin. Não existe alguém assim. Alguém que possa convencê-la de não fazer o que quer.

-Eu não sei. –ela deu uma única risada. –Quem sabe não exista?

-Eu duvido... Sua mobilidade, sua independência, sua falta de apego, eu poderia ter dito que isso era coisa da idade, mas de certo você teria uma crise nervosa se voltasse a esse assunto.

-Não faça isso! –ela rosnou irritada.

-Pois bem, não direi isso. Até porque Rin, no fundo, não acredito que isso seja um devaneio adolescente ou juvenil. Isso é seu. É da sua natureza e essência, mas não consigo entender o porquê disso. Por que não consegue parar? O que tanta procura?

-Eu não sei... –ela deu um longo suspiro. –Mas enquanto não descobrir continuarei a velejar em meu navio imaginário por sobre os mais diversos cenários.

-Ora, não poetize sua liberdade egocêntrica e egoísta! –eu a balancei fazendo com que minha musa risse de maneira gostosa e infantil.

-Tudo bem. Você não critica minha independência egoísta e eu não critico a sua inércia, pode ser assim?

-Não seria justo criticar a minha inércia. Eu tenho motivos... Só eu posso cuidar de tudo.

-E quem cuida de você? –ela riu em escárnio e antes mesmo que pudesse responder a sua pergunta, ela ergueu-se de meu peito e fixou seus olhos em mim. – E não venha me dizer que é Kagura porque sei que não é verdade.

-Não iria dizer isso.

-O que iria dizer então? –ela aproximou-se mais de meu rosto, com os olhos engolindo os meus de tanta expectativa.

-Que sou eu mesmo.

-Que trágico! –ela debochou colocando a mão na testa de forma teatral. –Era melhor que tivesse dito Kagura.

-Kagura... –resmunguei sem querer.

Falar o nome de minha antiga companheira me fez lembrar a nossa fatídica discussão. Aquela cena horrorosa e patética para ambos voltou a martelar em minha mente. Odiei rever aquele momento tão sem sabor...

-O que aconteceu? –Rin tirou-me de meu transe com os olhos sérios e preocupados. Com olhos que não lhe eram característicos e tampouco combinava com sua face jovial e desbravadora. Com olhos tingidos de uma cor que não me agradava...

-Não é nada. –tentei desconversar e tirar aqueles pensamentos de minha mente.

-É algo sobre Kagura? –ela ignorou-me totalmente o que me fez girar os olhos aborrecido.

-Esqueça isso, Rin. Por que falar em Kagura?

-Porque me pareceu atordoado quando disse seu nome... Mas se não quer falar eu compreendo. –ela deu de ombros fingindo que não se importava, desviou os olhos de mim e deitou-se em silêncio.

Respirei pesadamente ao perceber que ela não esqueceria aquele assunto.

-Tivemos uma conturbada discussão... –acabei por falar contra gosto. –Até o presente momento nós cortamos relações.

-Não imaginei que pudesse ter sido tão grave... –ela respondeu em murmúrio como se estivesse arrependida de ter insistido naquele assunto.

Rin suspirou ainda sem me olhar. Ficou em silêncio por mais tempo que o que eu tinha previsto. Fixou seus olhos travessos num único ponto e pareceu se perder por sua mente, em seu íntimo tão confuso, voraz e atroz. Não fazia ideia das coisas que pudesse estar pensando naqueles instantes de silêncio incomum e impróprio. Entretanto, acreditava que seus pensamentos, que antes estavam em mim, enraizados completamente em nossa conversa, haviam sido roubados. Capturados grosseiramente com certeza por aquela figura muito mais jovem e mais acelerado que eu.

Por algum estranho motivo eu sabia que ela pensava em Kohaku. Não sei ao certo explicar, não entenda como paranóia ou tampouco obsessão e ciúme vulgar. Não. Não era isso. Eu simplesmente sabia pela forma que ela parou de se mover. Pelo seu olhar vago quase mórbido, cheio de culpa, de ansiedade...

Não entendi o porque daquilo. Por que pensar em Kohaku quando estávamos no nosso momento? Por que Kohaku e Kagura tinham que sempre estarem presentes? Por que invocá-los constantemente em nossas conversas? Era tão promíscuo, tão indecente pensar nos dois enquanto estávamos lado a lado...

Seria culpa?

Culpa não tão somente dela, mas minha também?

Algum resquício de sentimentalismo barato?

Arrependimento?

Eu não sabia...E não a perguntei por muito tempo...

-Apague as luzes do abajur, Sesshoumaru... –ela disse em sussurro já com os olhos cerrados.

Eu fiz o que ela pediu completamente aliviado por perceber, que pelo menos naquela noite todos os milhares de assuntos e pensamentos estavam terminados. Iríamos dormir e finalmente só seríamos eu, ela e o silêncio.

Assim que aconcheguei-me, ela se aninhou novamente em meus braços, a recebi receptivo como sempre. Rin beijou meus lábios com delicadeza antes de nós dois cairmos num sono profundo.

**Continua...**

...

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Oi meninas!

Que bom que vocês me responderam rápido...

Fiquei com medo de ninguém me querer mais aqui hehe! Mas já que aceitaram a mim e as minhas fics novamente voltarei a postar!

Como sempre estou correndo, mas quero agradecer imensamente pelo apoio e carinho de todas vocês!

Pode deixar que estarei postando a partir de agora!

Beijão meninas!

Até o próximo...

Obs: Grande beijo para minha querida Anny em especial que sempre acompanha minhas tramóias e me compreende integralmente!


	12. Paixão

**Capítulo 12 – Paixão.**

Abri meus olhos embora a sonolência dominasse meu ser com ardor. Ainda estava exausta apesar de ter dormido a noite dos anjos.

Ergui o corpo levemente, o suficiente para que pudesse me sentar. Por um segundo havia me esquecido que eu dormira no quarto de Sesshoumaru, tive uma crise de memória por uns cinco segundos o que idiotamente ocasionou uma taquicardia sem sentido.

Pensei em que horas seriam, se não estava abusando de sua hospitalidade. Tive medo de ter dormido demais, de ter bancado a dorminhoca inconveniente. Mas olhando bem pela claridade que entrava pelas portas de vidro da varanda, deduzi pelo menos, que não era meio-dia.

Olhei para o lado onde ele repousou anteriormente, constatei sua ausência material com desânimo ainda que seu perfume e sua presença exalassem por todo o cômodo.

Tratei de levantar depois de uma longa espreguiçada deliciosa. Pensei em onde ele poderia estar, se por um acaso teria saído e me deixado. Homens de negócio, eles nunca param... Eu sabia bem disso, tinha grande experiência.

Apressei-me.

Corri até o banheiro e tentei ajeitar o meu rosto da melhor forma possível.

E quando terminei, dei uma olhadela no espelho e percebi que continuava um caos.

Paciência! O que podia fazer? Foi o melhor que tinha conseguido em três minutos...

Joguei o cabelo para o lado e apertei as maçãs do rosto para tentar dar uma leve corada na minha palidez e disfarçar meu cansaço aparente. Pena que meu cansaço na verdade não estava em minha tez e sim em meus olhos...

Caminhei em passos longos pela belíssima suíte em direção a varanda. Abri as portas de vidro com cuidado e me decepcionei por um breve instante. Ele não estava lá...

Eu o havia perdido aquela manhã. Mas de certo não o culpava pela sua escapada furtiva. Eu o compreendia integralmente.

Estava mais do que acostumada com essas nossas idas e vindas. E por mais que aquilo estivesse me cansando eu realmente não conseguia parar e sabia que ele, da mesma maneira, também não conseguiria.

Nós nunca fomos estáveis para o outro.

Estranhamente nunca sentimos segurança, por mais que nossas falas e pensamentos se cruzassem, nunca fomos capazes de confiar integralmente, de nos entregarmos de corpo, alma, mente e coração naquela aventura.

Naquela aventura que sempre nos pareceu tão fantástica e criativa.

Um refúgio com certeza. Uma forma de escapar do mundo real por algumas horas, que para nós, eram como segundos cruéis.

Como podia aquilo?

Eu não sabia e tinha certeza que ele também não.

Pois bem, tratei de dar meia volta e parar de pensar em toda aquela bobagem. Eu precisava voltar para casa e entregar diversos projetos que tinha deixado pendente em minha mesa de desenho. Para variar a minha negligência me irritava. Mas no fundo sabia que entregaria tudo no prazo mesmo deixando para a última hora.

Pensei em diversas coisas que deixei para trás no escritório. Não sabia se meu pai estava bravo comigo, ou se quem sabe, tivesse desistido de vez de mim. Não... Ele não perderia a oportunidade de me criticar e de me ter por perto.

Tratei de colocar a minha roupa anterior, uma calça _jeans_ escura colada ao corpo e uma bata branca sem nenhuma estampa. Larguei a blusa de Sesshoumaru encima da cama de qualquer jeito antes de enfiar os pés em minha sandália preta de salto. Busquei a minha bolsa que logo avistei repousando silenciosamente encima da poltrona.

Parti sem mais demora.

...

Os corredores da mansão de Sesshoumaru pareciam intermináveis, com suas diversas portas, quadros, tapetes e decorações das mais diversas. Era tudo de muito bom gosto, obviamente, entretanto não conseguia me imaginar morando solitária naquele lugar. Como conseguia viver enclausurado naquela mansão? Claro que tinha todos os luxos, tinha sua própria academia, cinema, sala de jogos, escritório, sauna, piscina e todas as inutilidades que se possa imaginar. Mas do que servia tudo aquilo? Só servia para que ele ficasse mais e mais enclausurado, mais e mais introspectivo. Eu não gostava daquilo! Gostava de sair, de ver gente! De colocar uma roupa bonita e sair andando por esse mundo a fora.

Julgue-me se assim ache necessário, mas eu preferia mil vezes o meu apartamento modesto. Se dissesse isso a ele, com certeza riria de minha simplicidade.

Perdia-me ocasionalmente ora ou outra pelos corredores apreciando a sua mobília, as suas pinturas. Tentava decifrar através daqueles objetos um pouco mais do meu recente amante. Descobri pouco, devo confessar. O mistério sempre o rondou. E foi então que me dei conta que não queria ir embora... A verdade era aquela! E por mais que fosse o certo a ser feito não tinha ânimo para tal ação. Meu corpo estava mole, quase inerte.

Sair da casa de Sesshoumaru significava voltar não somente para a realidade, mas para mim mesma. Para minha solidão imensa e dolorida. Causava-me um pânico sempre que pensava nessa loucura de vazio e buraco profundo que sem querer construíra dentro de mim vagarosamente.

Obriguei a ir mais rápido, a parar de pensar naquela tolice. Eu sempre fui tão independente, tão segura de mim e tão dona de mim! Aquilo soava tão ridículo...

Ah, mas era tão tentador! Tão delicioso e inebriante! Que emoção que era viver com ele. A incerteza curiosamente me deliciava. Aquela sensação de mistério, de não saber o que vai acontecer. A queda, a ascensão...

Aquela montanha russa me fascinava, admitindo ou não. O perigo de me ferir, de me machucar, a falta de estabilidade. Eu amava tudo que infelizmente Kohaku não me oferecia. E que ridículo que isso parecia! Quem quer viver assim? Parecia tão masoquista... Contudo, a instabilidade, a surpresa, a falta de apego, isso com certeza me extasiava.

E então, de repente, meu devaneio foi interrompido.

Falas altas e descompassadas chamaram a minha atenção.

A voz feminina principalmente...

Eu não tinha dúvidas da presença material dela...

Kagura estava ali! E como sempre aterrorizando a paciência de meu amado. Tentei buscar calma e tirar toda a minha ironia e maldade da ponta de meus lábios e língua. Pensei em voltar para o quarto e esperar até que ela fosse embora a fim de evitar mais gritos e palavras duras. Mas eu realmente precisava ir embora, e além do mais, querendo aceitar ou não, a ideia de que ela me visse ali era tentadora demais. Queria bancar um pouco a mimada egoísta como ela. Precisava que ela me visse.

Ah, mulheres... Sempre tão mulheres.

Será que algum dia iremos parar de brigar por futilidades como essas?

Cheguei finalmente no início da escada e pude enfim vê-los. Sesshoumaru estava de braços cruzados com seu famoso mau humor estampado claramente em sua face. Não parecia muito preocupado com os sentimentos dela, pelo menos demonstrava antipatia enorme pela cena que aquela mulher insistia em fazer. Via o quanto estava cansado daquilo, o quanto aquelas atitudes de Kagura o aborreciam, mas apesar dos pesares meu amante era um Lord. Um homem de muita classe e que não proibiria nunca Kagura de ali entrar. Nunca soube se aquilo de fato era cortesia ou uma mera exaltação de sua vaidade e ego que eram claramente imensos. Eu preferia acreditar na primeira opção, embora soubesse que a segunda também habitava fortemente o seu ser.

-Por que não para com isso, Kagura? –ouvi Sesshoumaru dizer enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente passando a mão pela testa franzida. – O que eu tenho que fazer para você parar?

-Eu não consigo compreender! Não consigo entender o que está acontecendo! –ela continuava o seu sermão histérico ameaçando a chorar a qualquer minuto. Quanta decadência, deuses! Eu já conhecia aquele repertório.

-Precisa se acalmar, está parecendo uma louca! –ele a segurou firmemente pelos braços e fincou seus olhos profundamente nos dela. –Cada vez mais se distancia da pessoa que eu conheço. Eu é que lhe pergunto: o que está acontecendo com você?

-Isso só pode ser piada, Sesshoumaru! –ela rosnou irritada e não sei como não voou para cima dele. Contentou-se somente em se livrar de seus domínios. –Você me mandou embora, me humilhou! Disse coisas terríveis, coisas que nunca me disse antes, depois de tantos anos que me dediquei a você! –sua voz cada vez mais aumentava, e mais uma vez pensei que ela começaria a chorar. O tom da voz era pesado, completamente embargado por mágoa, dor e aflição. –E mesmo assim, Sesshoumaru! Mesmo depois de tudo você me pergunta o que está acontecendo comigo? Você tem certeza que o problema sou eu? Você me alimentou de esperanças por todos esses anos, me manteve aos seus pés! E agora tenho que me contentar com o pouco que sobrou? Aliás, com o pouco que sobrou não, porque nem isso eu tenho! Nem mesmo malditas migalhas!

-Kagura, você...

E finalmente ele me percebeu na escada e o olhar que começou de soslaio acabou se tornando integral. Sesshoumaru virou-se para mim totalmente fazendo com que Kagura o acompanhasse no movimento.

Olhos âmbar e castanhos avermelhados me encararam.

Os âmbares, apesar de duros e muitas vezes gelados como as nevascas mais terríveis e amedrontadoras, me fitaram serenamente, sem surpresa alguma, sem intensidade voraz.

Já os castanhos, rodeados por um fogo vulcânico imenso, seriam capazes de me incinerar se isso fosse possível. Foi fulminante e fugaz sua maneira de me invadir visualmente. Eu senti todo o seu baque, toda a sua fúria e dor de me ver ali. E mesmo que a surpresa dominasse o seu ser, a raiva era muito mais intensa do que qualquer outro sentimento ali presente. O resto que habitava em seu interior não passava de mero detalhe perto da sua ira gigantesca e imóvel.

Tive pena de Kagura naquele momento. Eu poderia ter ficado no quarto e esperado que partisse. Senti-me tão infantil em querer lhe causar aquela dor desnecessária só por mera vaidade. Eu poderia ter me escondido. Mas era tarde... E me fez tão mal pensar em sua condição, em como seu coração deveria estar apertado. Sua moléstia por um segundo passou a ser minha também. Fiquei nauseada, completamente colérica. Foi como levar um soco no estômago.

É claro que queria Sesshoumaru para mim. Que o queria mais do que quis qualquer um em minha insana vida. Mas nunca quis desfilar com ele, nunca quis atingir ninguém. A inveja dos outros nunca me encheu os olhos, até porque eu já causava inveja involuntária tanto com Kohaku como com Sesshoumaru.

Eu acabei sofrendo, e toda aquela vaidade infantil esvaiu-se como fumaça quando me deparei com a expressão arrasada da minha infinita rival.

-O que ela está fazendo aqui? –Kagura não conteve as suas palavras, tirou os olhos tortuosos de cima de mim e voltou-se a Sesshoumaru. –Não me diga que...

-Não seja indelicada. –Sesshoumaru a repreendeu calmamente elevando uma única sobrancelha em tom de desaprovação.

-Eu preciso ir. –finalmente falei encarando Sesshoumaru.

Kagura deixou os olhos arregalados para trás, a surpresa arrebatadora que deveria ter anestesiado seu corpo por alguns minutos deu lugar a uma gargalhada alta e irônica. É claro que ela tentaria o máximo possível transformar aquele momento o mais ridículo e constrangedor para nós dois. E, apesar de não admitir, ela realmente conseguiu. Pelo menos para Sesshoumaru.

-Isso é alguma piada? –Kagura ainda rindo numa tentativa de me inibir, apontou para mim com desdém e de forma grosseira. –Sou eu que estou sendo ridícula? Olhe pra você e olhe para ela! Isso para mim parece uma piada de mau gosto! Está deslumbrado por uma menina? Por uma criança? Por favor, isso é crise da idade? O que está pensando? É por isso que me trocou? Por vaidade?

-Cala essa boca, Kagura. –Sesshoumaru rebateu irritadíssimo completamente nauseado. –Some da minha frente!

-A verdade dói não é? –ela cruzou os braços e o fitou ironicamente. –Não tem vergonha? Poderia ser o pai dessa menina!

-Mas ele não é, e estamos aqui agora. –eu falei num ímpeto malcriado que fez com que tanto Kagura quanto Sesshoumaru voltassem para mim.

-Como é inconveniente! –Kagura falou com a voz embargada de nojo e insatisfação. –Não sente também vergonha desse papel que está prestando? Se bem me lembro é nora do senhor Fujitaka, há tempos tem um caso com Kohaku e...

-Está sabendo demais da minha vida. –eu sorri irônica apoiando-me no corrimão bem ornamentado da escada de Sesshoumaru. –Sabe de coisas das quais eu mesma não sei! Não tinha conhecimento de que eu era a nora do senhor Fujitaka. Que eu bem me lembre não sou casada.

-Não se faça de idiota! Sabe do que estou falando! –ela rosnou irritada dando passos para frente e gesticulando como nunca. –Todo mundo sabe que deita-se com Kohaku!

-Kagura, eu não sei porque está tão preocupada com a minha vida e em me julgar. Eu entendo os seus motivos, entendo as suas palavras, mas você não sabe de nada e não tem que se meter na minha vida, no que eu faço ou no que eu deixo de fazer. Desculpe se pareço grosseira, mas eu realmente não me importo com o que você pensa. Essa discussão felizmente não é minha. Eu não devo nenhuma satisfação a você ou a qualquer outra pessoa. A briga real é entre você e Sesshoumaru, se assim também ele desejar prosseguir com essa insanidade histérica. Eu sei que a casa não é minha e que estou sendo sim uma malcriada inconveniente, mas eu nunca tive a pretensão de agradar ninguém. Eu peço desculpas por me envolver nesse teatro dos horrores de vocês, mas não pude manter-me calada enquanto sou ofendida. A casa não é minha, eu sei. Contudo ela também não é sua e me senti no direito de responde-lhe a altura.

-Sua pirralha vulgar! Desgraçada! Está zombando de mim!

Kagura iria avançar para cima de mim, entretanto Sesshoumaru fora mais rápido e a interceptou a segurando pela cintura. Eu não movi nenhum músculo, somente observei aquela cena patética enquanto a mulher dos olhos vulcânicos continuava a deferir golpes em meu amante e a berrar com ele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Eu tive que balançar a cabeça negativamente e sair sem dizer mais nada.

-Rin! –Sesshoumaru me chamou enquanto tentava controlar aquela mulher ensandecida em seus braços.

-Quem sabe outra hora. –eu disse sem olhar para trás dando-lhe adeus com a mão direita por sobre o meu ombro.

...

Aquela cena mexeu comigo.

Não somente pela moléstia que senti por Kagura, pela sua decadência explícita, mas porque de algum modo sabia que as palavras dela afetariam Sesshoumaru. Sabia bem que meu atual amado iria dar-lhe atenção.

Como competir com Kagura?

Eu não via muitas chances de vitória...

Ela era uma mulher linda, riquíssima, muito bem falada na alta sociedade. Vinha de uma família respeitada que apesar dos escândalos com o irmão gêmeo não perdia seu prestígio e sua admiração pelos outros.

Kagura era a amada de meu Sesshoumaru, querendo ele assumir ou não. Ela era sua pupila, a menina dos seus olhos, a amiga e amante eterna. E por mais que não nutrisse uma paixão ardente e avassaladora, ele a amava.

E esse seu amor, embora puro e sem pretensões, fazia mal.

Fazia mal a ele porque não conseguiria se afastar integralmente dela e isso eventualmente o machucaria por conta das brigas eloquentes e dissimuladas que ela criaria sempre que se encontrassem.

Fazia mal a ela porque simplesmente não conseguiria aceitar que o amor que ele poderia dar-lhe não seria o suficiente para sanar sua deficiência, sua eterna dependência.

Pensei em como aquilo era familiar.

Em como eu também era cruel com Kohaku. Em como o meu egoísmo egocêntrico matava-o sempre e sempre e sempre.

É claro que o histerismo de Kagura não cabia ao meu Kohaku. Ele não berrava para fora, ao contrário, berrava para dentro, morria por dentro.

E que ruína era aquilo! Quanto horror! Que teatro insuportável!

Eu não queria mais pensar em todas aquelas coisas que me definhavam... Só precisava do meu cigarro e de algumas voltas pela minha cidade. Talvez depois eu ficasse melhor...

Talvez...

...

Coloquei meus pés na porta da mansão do meu pai no mesmo instante em que o sol desmaiava por trás daquelas construções impecáveis.

A luz amena que estava preste a desaparecer não incomodava os meus olhos, ao contrário, me acalmava. Adorava aquela parte do dia.

O entardecer para mim era mágico.

Tinha até mesmo seu próprio cheiro e sabor.

Eu gostava era da luz desperdiçada que aos poucos evadindo-se, como se fosse sugada por uma força maior, arrastada, extorquida, deixava o mundo de repente num breu profundo a mercê da luz natural ou até mesmo da artificial.

Ao contrário de mim, Kohaku preferia o amanhecer. A alvorada era seu fascínio, sua inspiração. Eu não gostava daquilo, soava tão clichê, romântico e natural...

Mas aquilo de certo combinava com ele. Não havia agressividade quando o sol manso subia a colina. Não havia malícia.  
Só havia o silêncio morno, a luz e a sinceridade numa simplicidade abstrata.

Suspirei monótona enquanto retirava os óculos escuros do rosto. Já não havia necessidade em usá-los.

O silêncio na mansão não me surpreendeu. Era sempre assim ali... Sempre tão morto e maçante. Eu nunca gostei daquela calmaria, daquele silêncio quase absoluto. Pensei se meu pai estaria em casa, eu preferia que não. Não pretendia demorar. Queria pegar algumas coisas e sair novamente.

Olhei por fim para as escadas e resolvi subir até o meu quarto. Precisava de um banho morno e de um pouco de sossego. Talvez dormisse ali aquela noite. Se desse sorte ele nem me notaria em casa ou por algum acaso não apareceria.

Mas só foi me direcionar para as escadas para aquela voz tão familiar, que me assombrou durante anos e que costumeiramente me infernizava, soar em minhas costas.

-Rin?

Eu respirei pesadamente antes de voltar-me para ele.

Virei num único movimento para encarar aquele homem bem cuidado e sisudo.

...

Meu pai é um homem naturalmente culto, bonito e muito bem educado. Um verdadeiro Lord Inglês. Eu nunca o vi gritar e provavelmente nunca verei. Ele sempre me disse que quanto mais alto se fala, menos as pessoas prestam atenção em você.

Em contrapartida ele é o rei do deboche, da ironia. Mas ele não é como eu. Ele é pior! É o mestre. O mestre do sarcasmo amargo e irritante. Ele é tão bom nisso que ás vezes é difícil distinguir quando está ou não falando sério. Às vezes jurava que ele estava me levando a sério ao invés de estar rindo da minha cara por dentro. E esse, sem sombra de dúvidas, era um dos maiores motivos de nossas brigas.

Nós somos idênticos.

Esse é o nosso grande e infinito problema.

Somos debochados, criativos e orgulhosos.

Não pedimos desculpas.

Não dizemos nunca.

Não subestimamos os outros.

Amamos a mesma mulher desde o primeiro instante em que pusemos nossos olhos nela.

Falamos o que pensamos.

Somos independentes e ao mesmo tempo completamente enraizados e imóveis.

Nós nos amamos...

E apesar de nos amarmos, de não conseguir viver sem o outro, de não conseguir imaginar o mundo sem o outro, não conseguimos conviver.

Não conseguimos porque não é possível.

E não porque somos nauseabundos, mal-humorados e insuportáveis. E sim porque ele e eu nos vemos no outro.

E odiamos mais do que tudo no mundo aquele reflexo cruel. Ver a si mesmo, ver a própria decadência. Não há nada mais terrível e horrendo. Naturalmente, tendemos a nos repelir.

...

Meu pai estava com seu famoso _tweed_ marrom. Eu gostava daquela roupa nele, parecia mais simples e mais a sua cara.

Estava mais magro desde a última vez que o tinha visto. Seus cabelos pareciam mais ralos, entretanto continuavam bem penteados para trás e com as cores mescladas entre o cinza, o prata e o preto.

As olheiras estavam mais fundas, acentuando mais seus olhos castanhos como os meus.

A barba bem feita e bem cuidada.

Os sinais de expressão não lhe eram tão profundos, estava conservado apesar da idade. Não que fosse muito velho, meu pai deveria estar na casa dos cinquenta e poucos. Não me recordava ao certo.

Seu fiel cachimbo estava em sua mão direita. O cheiro do fumo impregnado em suas roupas dava-lhe o aroma de cravo e tabaco. Uma combinação que eu também apreciava.

-Não sabia que estava aqui, por que não me avisou? –ele voltou a falar enquanto cruzava os braços na altura do peito como costumava a fazer quando não estava nenhum pouco satisfeito com alguma atitude minha, para variar...

-Eu acabei de chegar. –respondi dando de ombros tentando não pensar o quanto ele iria me alugar.

-Por que ficou em Paris sozinha? Quer dizer, se realmente estava lá! Kohaku voltou bem antes de você.

-Pai, poupe-me de seu interrogatório, sim? –suspirei cansada enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo de maneira nervosa. –Eu acabei de chegar como o senhor mesmo pode ver.

-Você é incorrigível, Rin. –ele balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto levava o cachimbo a boca.

-Sabe dele? –indaguei já me arrependendo de ter perguntado.

-Dele quem? –ele voltou a me fitar com uma única sobrancelha arqueada.

-Ora, pai! De Kohaku é claro! –girei os olhos impaciente enquanto rosnava.

-E por que saberia algo sobre ele? Pelo que eu saiba a namorada dele não sou eu.

-Como ficou sabendo dele então?

-Fujitaka me falou, conversei com ele no telefone esses dias. –a fumaça escorria de seus lábios, meu pai não me olhava mais, fitava o lado de fora como se estivesse esperando uma visita. –O que aconteceu por lá? Vocês brigaram de novo?

-... Eu não sei.

-Não sabe? –ele deu uma risada debochada. –Como não sabe?

-Por que está olhando para fora? Está esperando alguém?

-Estou. –ele assentiu voltando-se para mim. –Uma pessoa da qual ao contrário de você avisa que está chegando.

-Quem é? –indaguei ignorando a sua ironia.

-Fujitaka.

-Por que não me disse antes? –indaguei incrédula.

-Estou dizendo agora. –ele deu de ombros como quem não se importa.

-Kohaku vem com ele? –mordi os lábios inferiores desejando que não.

-Eu não sei, acredito que não.

-Eu vou para o meu antigo quarto então. Preciso pegar algumas coisas que deixei para trás, e se não se importa irei tomar um banho e descansar um pouco.

-Eu mando avisar quando ele chegar, não vai deixar de cumprimentá-lo, não é? –ele me fitou com aqueles olhos acusativos e intimidadores e com o tom de seriedade na voz que só ele conseguia fazer no mundo.

-Não. –suspirei cansada colocando as mãos no quadril. –É claro que não.

-Ótimo.

-Quer dizer, se eu ainda estiver aqui quando o senhor Fujitaka chegar...

-Rin, não me irrite, sim? –ele girou os olhos inconformado com minha resposta. –Faça o que estou pedindo pelo menos uma única vez, minha filha.

...

Eu amava o senhor Fujitaka. Amava-o como se fosse meu segundo pai, e de certa forma ele sempre foi. Mas aquele dia, eu realmente não queria encontrá-lo. Não fazia ideia se Kohaku estaria com ele. De qualquer jeito desejava que não. Preferia o vê-lo a sós.

Só eu e Kohaku.

Como sempre...

Como deveria ser...

Como nos velhos tempos!

Velhos tempos...

Eles ainda existiam? Eu não sabia dizer...

Seria possível o menino dos cabelos grossos escuros como o breu, dos olhos castanhos intensos transbordando sinceridade e simplicidade, ainda existir?

Eu tinha tanto medo que não! Tanto receio de não o encontrar mais dentro dele mesmo. Seria tão horripilante e amedrontador como foi em Paris.

Meu Kohaku...

Que saudade que senti de repente dele...

...

-Rin!

Eu ouvi sua voz esbaforida atrás de mim.

Quase pulei de tamanho susto, pensava exatamente nele naqueles segundos tortuosos enquanto penteava meus longos cabelos embaraçados na frente da penteadeira de mogno.

Só não duvidei de minha sanidade mental por ver sua figura material refletida no espelho límpido.

Kohaku estava ali com seu semblante sério. Arfava de maneira a dar entender que estava devidamente cansado por algum esforço anterior. Meu amante utilizava seu conjunto de terno, sapatos e gravatas italianas como de praxe, como os homens que sempre me rodeavam, os homens de _Wall Street_.

Mas seus olhos...

Foram somente eles que me chamaram a atenção.

Olhos borrados. Manchados...

Engano!

Era tristeza.

Quase tristes demais até mesmo para ele.

Tive vontade de chorar sua dor. A dor que eu não sentia. A minha era outra.

-Oi, Kohaku... –eu disse finalmente no mesmo instante em que girei os calcanhares voltando-me diretamente para ele.

-Não sabia que estava aqui...

-Eu cheguei há pouco tempo.

-Vim com o meu pai fazer uma visita ao seu, não esperava encontrá-la... Assim que o seu pai falou que estava aqui, não pude deixar de vir correndo. –ele sorriu ainda que não tivesse vontade e o cansaço em sua tez fosse evidente.

-Parece mal. – eu falei sem rodeios indo ao seu encontro colocando minhas mãos em seu rosto. Suas olheiras arroxeadas eram evidentes. –Não anda dormindo.

-Desventuras me rondam. –ele voltou a sorrir tirando minhas mãos de cima de seu rosto. –Não ando me sentindo muito bem.

-Sinto pelo que aconteceu em Paris. –suspirei entristecida. A figura dele a minha frente me fez declinar.

-Não peça desculpas, Rin! Não faça isso comigo! –ele franziu a tez como se tivesse levado um soco. –Não tenho me sentido bem desde a minha última atitude! Foi horrível, eu me descontrolei. Não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com você...

-Esqueça isso... –balancei a cabeça negativamente dando de ombros. –Não quero mais que pense nesse dia.

-Precisava ver você...

E finalmente ele me abraçou como nos velhos tempos. Senti seu perfume tão familiar impregnar as minhas narinas. Acalmava-me tanto seu aroma amadeirado, tinha vontade de ficar o dia todo daquele jeito. E embora não me embriagasse a ponto de me fazer perder os sentidos, o seu cheiro, o seu toque, a sua voz, de certo me acalmavam.

Pensei nas coisas horríveis que aconteceram em Paris. Em como estava furioso comigo. Tive tanto medo que não quisesse nem ao menos encarar-me... Eu lhe causava tanta dor... Tanta dor horripilante! Senti vontade de chorar... Mais uma vez a culpa dominou cada célula de meu corpo morto. Aquele abraço me destruiu. Havia tanto sentimento e ardor na forma com que me embalou em seus braços. Eu pude sentir meu coração rachar mais ainda.

-Sinto tanto a sua falta, Rin... –ele afundou a cabeça em meu ombro direito. –Por que insiste em fugir de mim?

-Kohaku... –minha voz estava embargada, já era tarde demais, minhas lágrimas desceram logo após.

-Eu já não suporto mais... Eu não tenho mais armas e não sei o que fazer para convencê-la de ficar comigo. –ele agarrou-me com mais força, Kohaku fazia esforço para não chorar. –Sinto que a perco a cada segundo que passa. Eu lutaria por você Rin até o final. Até que eu morresse. Até que eu não pudesse mais respirar... Mas sinto que já estou submerso e que o final já chegou. Não tem ideia do quanto isso me apavora. Nem mesmo quando ficamos sem nos ver durante aqueles anos terríveis senti que a perdi tanto como agora. O que mudou? O que está acontecendo?

Eu tinha que dizer. Aquele era o momento fatal.

Eu sucumbiria junto a ele.

Mas tinha que dizer...

-Eu me apaixonei por uma pessoa.

Aquelas palavras saíram da minha boca de forma incisiva como o fel. Quanta indecência habitava naquela pequena frase que eu me propus a proferir... Quanta promiscuidade... Nem eu mesma acreditei no que proferi com tanta naturalidade.

Então era mesmo verdade...

Eu estava apaixonada.

E só me dei conta integralmente daquilo quando disse a Kohaku, numa noite qualquer, na mansão de meu pai.

Kohaku afastou-se de mim de maneira urgente. Segurou em meus ombros e pôs-se a me encarar com a incredulidade que lhe cabia perfeitamente bem. Eu teria feito o mesmo se fosse ele. Eu mesma estava herética! Imaginem só... Rin apaixonada! Quanta barbaridade...

-O que você falou? –ele estava aturdido. –Disse que estava apaixonada? Eu ouvi bem?

-Ouviu sim... –eu quase desfaleci, minhas mãos estavam trêmulas, suavam frio. Ter que admitir aquilo para ele era pior do que ter que admitir para mim.

-Mas... Como? Quem é essa pessoa? –ele me soltou no mesmo instante ainda com os olhos grotescamente arregalados.

-Isso não vem ao caso agora... –esfreguei os meus olhos, limpando as lágrimas que cessavam finalmente. –E também, não é o momento.

-Não faz sentido, eu não posso imaginar quem seja!

-Isso não importa... –falei dando um suspiro longo. –Mas eu devia essa explicação a você.

-Rin...

Kohaku não conseguiu mais dizer sequer uma palavra. Saiu correndo do meu quarto sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Eu imaginava a sua moléstia, não deveria ser tão diferente assim da minha.

Mil facadas apunhalavam meu estômago. Olhei minhas mãos e constatei que ainda tremia. O suor descia pelas minhas costas.  
Sentei novamente na cadeira da minha escrivaninha e ousei a me olhar no espelho.

Era uma sombra pálida. Mórbida.

Um vento gelado entrou pela janela. Um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo quando escutei o carro de Kohaku arrancar pelo jardim. Os gemidos dos pneus não negaram seu atordoamento...

-Meu Kohaku... Eu o amo.

E foi o que consegui dizer antes de cair novamente no choro desesperado.

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota da autora:**

Olá meninas! Estou eu aqui de novo postando mais um capítulo!

Mas cadê as pessoas? Hahaha Sinto-me abandonada por algumas! Espero que seja culpa da correria do fim de ano, mas está batendo uma carência sem fim Y-Y!

Eu sempre fico sentimental perto do meu aniversário, vai entender...

Enfim, espero que estejam gostando do desenrolar da fic!

Eu particularmente amo narrar como a Rin! Embora as vezes seja mais difícil, gosto bastante de encarnar a mulher furacão dos olhos castanhos!

Pois bem, espero que tenham gostado!

Quero mandar um beijo especial para a Bruna-San, para Guest, para Li'luH e para a Anny Taishou! Muito obrigada meninas pelos comentários no capítulo anterior! Gostei de mais de ver que vocês ainda continuam a observar o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, embora lentos por culpa exclusivamente minha hehehe!

Bruna-san, Chopin com certeza faz qualquer um se acalmar! Haha não tenha dúvidas...

E Anny fico contente por ter ficado tão feliz com a atualização! Prometo que terminarei direitinho tudo!

As minhas leitoras, podem deixar que farei o possível para sempre estar aparecendo... Bem, a minha inspiração tem voltado um pouco e meus problemas finalmente parecem ter dado uma trégua! Obrigada pelo carinho e pela preocupação!

Grande beijo mocinhas!

Feliz Ano Novo!

Que este venha carregado de aspirações, inspirações, energias positivas! Que seja melhor do que este para todas vocês e familiares!

Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
